The Class A Elitist
by Seveli
Summary: Hiyashi Mizuki had the cliche tragic anime background: dead mother, drunk father, siblings that relied on her. The only thing she had going for her was her high standing at the prestigious Kunugigaoka Junior High School where her best and only friend was none other than the chairman's own son. What happens when they have a falling out and she ends up in the dreaded Class E.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

A/n: Okay, here's the deal and the spiel. This is my first fanfictions as well as my first attempt at writing anything really so please don't be too harsh. I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism because I'm really looking to improve my writing. Also the fic will mostly focus on how the OC handles being in AC but there will eventually be a pairing that will either be chosen based on me or what you guys want. It really depends on how many people actually read this lol. Last thing I swear, the first few chapters are mostly building backstory and personality for my OC so it might be a bit dull but please bear with me.

Alright here's the story. Enjoy:)

_Character's thoughts_

_**Character thoughts in flashbacks**_

Hiyashi Mizuki loved her siblings but sometimes they could drive her nuts.

"Please don't make us!" her little sister wailed as if the world was ending.

"We've done so many today. You said only ten pages of the math workbook. Ten!" Her little brother, and her younger sister's twin, whined right next to her.

Sighing, Mizuki closed her eyes and counted to five. _Giving them a break couldn't hurt. They __are __only five years old. _

"Fine. No more math today. Let's go get some of that ice cream I promised you."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they cheered loudly.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS!" came a yell from the living room. All three of them froze in place. Putting her finger to her lips, Mizuki silently ordered her siblings to be quiet as she got up to confront the monster living in the other room.

Her footsteps were nonexistent as she crossed the wooden dining room floor into the messy family room. Sitting in his usual sofa chair in front of the television with a half drunk bottle of sake in hand was her father. Well, her father in name not practice.

In an attempt to appease him, she bowed her head, braid falling over her shoulder she lowered her hazel eyes to the floor, and murmured, "I'm sorry we disturbed you chichi."

He stared down at her with his dull brown, soulless eyes. Raising the hand without the sake bottle, he backhanded her across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. Next time I won't be as lenient. Get out of here and let me enjoy my show." He grunted in his gruff drunken voice before turning back to the television.

Mizuki stood up quickly and retreated back into the dining room where her siblings sat huddled together. Giving them a look that told them to follow her, she led them to the front door and grabbed her purse before they stepped outside.

Immediately, her siblings started fussing over her.

"Are you ok? Do you want some ice?" Their worried voices overlapped each other until she could no longer hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry. I'm okay," she said, giving them a soft smile to reassure them. _Rather me than them_. A black and blue bruise already started forming on her cheek. She knew she would have to use concealer the next time she went out just in case; after all, she couldn't let what happened last time happen again. For now, however, she could just use her jacket collar to cover it.

As children, her siblings didn't know enough to see through her lie, so they smiled and thanked her before grabbing her hand and running down the street to their favorite ice cream vendor.

After buying them their soft serve ice cream, she brought them to a park where they could eat in peace then play with each other and others their age then took to the trees at the edge of the park. Climbing up the trunk, she sat on one of the lower branches and stared up into the sky. Spring break was ending soon which meant she would have to go back to school soon.

_School means no jobs *sigh* can't afford to risk that again, _she thought, closing her eyes, her mood dampening at the memory.

Juggling three jobs over the spring was hard, but it at least allowed her to make enough money to support herself and her two younger siblings. Besides, school rules stated that students were not allowed to work during the school year, so she had to make as much as she could before the semester started.

Mizuki lived the classic cliche troubled family life. After her mother died in a car accident, her father had become a drunkard (though he had often gotten drunk while she was still alive) and had stopped working and caring for his children. As per cliche, they reminded him too much of their mother which made him unable to bear the sight of them much less take care of them. He had enough money to allow him to support himself without work, so, a few months after the accident, he just stopped; told her that they'd have to get their own funds. In hindsight, they had really lost both their parents that day.

The only saving grace was that her mother had left the money she personally saved up to her children in order for them to attend the richest and most successful junior high in Japan, Kunugigaoka Junior High School. As of now, her siblings were too young to attend; on the other hand, however, she was going to be on her last year there.

Her first year, before her mother died, was the best year of her life. She had graduated top of her class in elementary school with positive remarks from all her teachers and classmates. The first year was a breeze for her. She easily made it to the top of the class right behind the chairman's son Gakushu Asano putting her on his watch list after first semester final exams.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ohayo, Hiyashi-san." _

_Looking up from her book, Mizuki glanced around to see who had called her name, but everyone else around her seemed to be studying as they walked. __***mental eye-roll* They know no amount of studying will change the results of the final exams right? We don't even know the placing yet. **_

_Unable to find the person who had called her name, she glanced back down at her book, ready to dive back into the story when a hand landed on her shoulder. Startled, she dropped her book and started to tip backwards. _

"_Ahhhh!" she cried as she spun her arms to regain her balance. Just as she felt herself falling backwards, she felt a pair of hands catch her shoulders to keep her from falling. She glanced behind her into the face of Asano Gakushuu, the most powerful and popular student in the whole school despite only being in his first year. _

"_Are you alright Hiyashi-san?" He asked in a polite voice. _

"_Aa, arigato gozaimashita Asano-san," she replied with a small blush on her face. "Ano, could you let go of my shoulders?"_

"_Oh, of course," he said, releasing her before bending down to help her grab her book. "Ah, The Diving Pool is a classic."_

"_You've read it? What did you think?" she said excitedly _

"_It was a good read, not my favorite though."_

"_Aw that's a shame. Anyway, thank you for catching me. Did you happen to be the one who called my name?" Realizing his voice matched the one from earlier._

"_Ah yes, I have a proposition for you."_

"_A proposition?" she inquired, puzzled. __**What could the top student and director's son want from me?**_

"_Hai, apparently you scored right behind me in the overall points for the final exams. I wanted to invite you to be a part of an elite group, the Big Five, that I am forming for the top students of this school. The others will come from the other top ranking students in each of the five core classes. I was the top score with a perfect in almost all the subjects; you were right behind me, missing my score by only ten points, and your English paper was top out of all the students. I already have three others in mind, but I wanted to ask you permission first," he replied with his trademark smile that won over every girl in the school. "So what do you say Hayashi-san?" _

"_Being invited to such a prestigious group? What an honor," she saw him smirk and knew he was assuming she would want in after falling for his pretty boy smile, "however, I have to know the purpose of this group, or is the purpose to strut around like royalty?" she finished in a flat tone that communicated her displeasure at the thought. Based on the rumors and what she had vaguely observed of him in class, she knew he was manipulative and power hungry. Having his own group of students to do his bidding would ensure his rule over the school. Really, the name should be the big one and his four minions. _

_Gashuku's eyes narrowed marginally, but enough for her to notice. __**Ha! Caught him off guard *mental smirk***_

_Regaining his composure, he responded, easily lying without changing his facial expression, "Of course not. What do you take me for? The main purpose will be to make the decisions of the school body as well as helping other students with their class work should they need it."_

"_Oh," she replied naively. __**Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. **__She was taken aback. She had thought he really did want to strut his intelligence and intimidate others. Smiling at him with a genuine smile this time, she cheerfully said, "In that case, I would be honored to join."_

_**End Flashback**_

That was the start of an almost two year friendship. Out of the other three, she was the one Gashuku was closest to and vice versa. They often went out for meals together to discuss topics beyond the scope of their classes. In their interactions, she learned of his poor relationship with his father, the Chairman, and how his mother left them after being unable to deal with his father. She felt sorry for him and guilty that her family was so much warmer than his; she had attempted to invite him over numerous times, but he had declined. Unbeknownst to her, he had felt that their friendship was growing too close and he was afraid of the consequences of having something his father could use against him. The Chairman had already brought it up once or twice to him when he had asked permission to go out to study with a friend.

Despite not being able to get him to visit her home, she decided to hangout with him everywhere else. She enjoyed his company, but more importantly, she knew he needed a friend who could be there for him just to be there. After he had talked her into joining the Big Five, she decided to observe him more carefully. He was always surrounded by people. Always. The guys clearly wanted to be friends with him to be associated with the most talented and powerful guy in school; the girls all liked him because of his suave facade. In order to control all the others around him, he put up a fake personality to make himself more likeable, but it was exhausting him. She could see it in his eyes. His lonely eyes that lacked the warmth of the eyes of regular people. Her mother had taught her from young to always extend help to those who are in need of it; be it company or acts of service, a little kindness always goes a long way she had told Mizuki.

Somehow, she had managed to slip past his guard and the person she found behind the mask was someone she was genuinely interested in befriending. By the time midterms rolled around, both of them had markedly improved (as much as top students could) their scores, but Gashuku still managed to outperform her by a few points. She was sure she would beat him for the final exams and had planned to spend all of fall break, when she wasn't hanging out with him, studying so she could knock the king off his pedestal in their friendly competition. Then the accident happened. During the first week of fall break, her mother was involved in a three way accident that killed both her mother and another man, Yuma Isoshi. The drunk driver that caused the crash was badly wounded and still in a coma, but her admittedly ashamed satisfaction over his condition did nothing to bring back her mother.

Mizuki had retreated into herself. She stopped talking to people. She rarely got out of bed. She barely ate. Looking back, she felt guilty for leaving her younger siblings to deal with their mother's death alone. Perhaps that's why she feels so protective of them now; no matter why, she would never leave them to fend for themselves again. Due to her depression, she had fallen behind in her studies. Her friendship with Gashuku had suffered as well; he had tried to visit her and ask her if she was alright or if she wanted to study with him, probably an attempt to take her mind off of her mother's death, but she had declined, preferring to go home and cry alone. He had even gone as far as to get her a gift, risking rumors spreading about the nature of their relationship to his father. She politely accepted the gift, but it had little effect.

She was only snapped out of her depressed state after two incidents. The notice that showed up after she started her second year that if she kept her grades up she would be kicked down to End Class. While she didn't have the same prejudice against the people who were **in** class E, she still knew that her future would suffer making her mother's sacrifice to pay for her education there be in vain. So, she sucked up her grief and threw herself into her studies until she was back on the top. In fact, she managed to beat Gashuku in the final exam for the first semester of their second year due to his mind wandering to her wellbeing and her complete absorption in studying any and everything. She did not feel any of the joy she thought she would feel, nor did she feel the childish urge to tease her friend about it. She simply accepted it as a fact and moved on with her life.

The second incident was the first time her father had snapped. Her siblings had started crying over some small thing as all children do. Her father took one look at her face and went into a rage, yelling at the twins and slapping them both to shut them up. Mizuki figured out later that her face, which resembles her late mother's the most with her hazel eyes and light brown hair that shone almost maroon in the sun's bright light, had reminded him of what he had lost causing him to lose his mind.

As his condition deteriorated until he was no longer a father but a drunken stranger that allowed them to live under the same roof as him, she realized she would have to work to support her and her siblings other needs or they wouldn't be able to eat without getting a beating every time they asked for money or until he kicked them out.

Mizuki went the next day to find a job. Knowing the school rules, she had chosen a job in a different city and asked to do the later shift when she knew all other students would be either asleep or studying. Time, in addition to her newfound responsibility to her siblings, helped her reform a part of herself that had died with her mother. She had reached back out to Gashuku and thanked him for everything he had done for her. Soon after, their friendship had been rekindled to what it had been before. Or so she had thought.

During the last couple of months before the end of their second year, Mizuki had been in the diner, serving her customers as usual when an unpleasant surprise walked through the door. Asano Gashuku. Seeing her friend normally brought her joy, but not tonight. Not when his orange/violet eyes widened in surprise when he spotted her in her uniform, holding a tray of dirty dishes. Not when she knew he was the Chairman's son with a responsibility to report any student breaking the rules.

Their eyes met; orange on hazel. Quickly setting down the tray, she signaled for one of her co-workers to take over for her for now and untied the black serving apron around her waist. She knew she wouldn't like what was coming but she had no idea how bad it truly would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki scowled as she thought about how stupid she was. She knew Asano's reputation. He was a master of manipulation, and she knew his life goal was to put his own father on a leash. How could she not have seen that he was just using her?

Before the week ended, she had gotten the notice that she would be kicked down to Class 3E starting next school semester. It took all her willpower the rest of the year to not strangle the lying little son of a-

"Onee-chan! How did you get up there?"

The voice snapped her out of her bitter thoughts. Glancing down, she saw her sister and brother standing at the base of her tree staring up at her in awe.

Their adorable faces made some of the hurt, betrayal, and vengefulness she felt from reliving the memory of Gashu- no, Traitor's betrayal go away. Standing on her branch, she dusted her pants and flipped onto the ground with a grand flourish that caused her easily impressed siblings to applaud her.

"Want to try?" She asked trusting in her ability to save them from falling. A chorus of yeses came from the two troublemakers.

"Okay, I'll help you, but when we get back you have to immediately start your English workbook, deal?"

"Nooooooo!" They wailed.

"Yes. You need to start early guys." Mizuki told them in what they called her "older sister voice"

Her sister glanced at the tree and seemed to ponder her options before exclaiming, "Deal!"

Mizuki turned a questioning gaze to her younger brother. "Well? What do you say Reo?"

Reo glanced over at his twin sister. Ren's eyes were wide with excitement; for some odd reason, she was just like her older sister in athletics and absolutely loved freerunning and parkour. Reo was also like his older sister, but in his case, he loved to read. Despite being five years old, he's read books that most middle schoolers and first year high schoolers struggle to read. Unfortunately, he hated physical activity, but his distaste for physical activity was outweighed by his love for his twin.

"Fiiiine" he said.

"Ok! Come here Ren." she said, holding her arms out to her younger sister. Ren ran into her open arms and giggled as Mizuki lifted her up. Her short child arms gripped the branch tightly before pulling herself up. She sat on her branch and looked down, grinning widely at her siblings.

Hesitantly, she stood on the branch—one foot in front of the other—and reached for the branch above her, pulling herself up like she did with the previous branch. She quickly got the hang of it and started climbing up and around the branches like a monkey on a playground.

Reo stared up at his giggling sister who was so much more athletically gifted than he was and gulped at the prospect of being so high up. Mizuki smiled with a soft sigh. She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go up there if you don't want to you know?"

"But- Ren-chan would be sad if I don't go up there with her," he said in his quiet voice, still staring up at the tree.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do something that terrifies you, but if it helps I'll be right here to catch you."

Finally tearing his eyes from the tree, he looked into her eyes and asked, "really?"

"Of course, I would never let anything happen to either of you. Ever." she told him with a rare closed eye smile that she reserved only for her siblings.

She saw the contemplation in his eyes before the determination set in. He lifted his arms like his sister had, silently asking Mizuki to lift him up. Grabbing him, she boosted him onto the first branch. She could see a different hesitation in her book loving brother that her athletic sister didn't have. For her sister, it was more of a getting used to a new task, but her brother appeared to have a fearful hesitation that tended to limit a person. _Better make sure I'm ready to catch him just in case_, she thought.

As if on cue, her brother's foot slipped as he hoisted himself onto the second branch. The sudden weight on his arms caused him to lose his grip; despite already being in motion to catch him, his terrified scream as he fell still made her heart lurch in fear. Jumping up and sideways to soften the catch, she caught him in her arms bridal style and safely landed in a crouch on the ground.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worried, as she set him down gently.

"Ha-hai," he replied breathlessly, eyes blown wide in fear.

She heard a soft thud next to her and saw Ren crouching by her brothers side, the concern in her eyes clear as day.

"Ne, ne, are you okay Reo-chan?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Hai. I'm okay now Ren-chan. Luckily Nee-chan was there to catch me," he replied in a steadier voice than before.

Ren breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her twin. Giggling, Reo reached up and pulled the twigs sticking out of Ren's pigtails.

"Oh no! I have leaves in my hair?!" Ren exclaimed before shaking her head like a dog to rid herself of the branches and leaves. Unfortunately, that only caused her light orange hair to fall out of its usual style.

"Alright you two. No more tree climbing today," Mizuki said reaching over to fix her imouto's hair. "Let's go home and start on those pages you promised me."

She could see the pout on Ren's face, but one glance at her still shaking brother and all argument left her. Instead, she turned to her older sister and cheerfully exclaimed, "Hai!"

After ensuring Reo was okay, she grabbed their hands and started guiding them home. As they left the park, she caught of glimpse of red head on the path ahead of them. Tensing, she tried to get a better look at the face of the boy who was walking towards them with a box of strawberry milk in his hand, face partially covered by his red hair. She relaxed as soon as she realized the red hair wasn't a trick of the light making her think that orange was red and the boy was not the traitor she thought he was.

Glancing down, she realized she had lost track of her siblings, who were no longer holding her hands, in her fear of having to see Asano again. _Crap. Where'd they go?_ She thought, frustrated, as she looked around. Hearing a laugh, she saw her siblings behind her running around the corner into an alleyway probably in an attempt to delay their inevitable walk home to their homework.

She sighed and turned around, following her silly siblings into the alleyway. The sun was setting, and they really needed to get home lest the monster in the other room noticed their absence and punished them again. As she rounded the corner, she realized there were voices. Deep voices that belonged to delinquents. _Crap. _She froze at the sight she saw. Her siblings were being hung from their ankles by two large teenage boys as their leader mocked them.

"What kind of brats are you, wandering around by yourselves?" The leader sneered.

"Hahahaha, what are we going to do with them boss?" One of the teens in the back asked with a smirk on his hideous face.

"We're going to teach these brats a lesson about wandering around in random alleyways by themselves."

"I would put them down if I were you."

All the teens, she counted about 5 or 6, looked up at her. Her voice betrayed none of the fear that was hidden behind her false bravado. She had no idea what she was going to do. She only knew basic self defense through videos she had watched in case worse came to worse with the monster they lived with; there was no way she could take six teens who were all definitely in high school and much larger than her.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" all the delinquents laughed.

"Look at that. A little mouse wants to play hero!" The teen holding her sister mocked. "Why don't you run off and let us teach these brats a lesson."

"Can't let you do that." She said with a small smirk. If she knew anything about manipulation, it was that she couldn't tell them that they were her siblings because they would use that against her and she needed to pretend she knew what she was doing in order to sow doubt into their minds.

"And how are you going to stop us, little mouse?" The leader smirked.

"Just you watch." She said as she dashed towards the two holding her siblings. Her size gave her the advantage of speed allowing her to quickly jab them in the pressure points in their elbows, forcing them to let go of her siblings' ankles. Not wanting them to hit their head on the concrete floor, she dove under them and used her body as a shield between them and the floor.

Not even wincing as their bodies landed on her, she quickly got up and pulled them back just as one of the delinquents that had been standing in the back grabbed her by her braided hair and yanked her backwards. Her back slammed against the floor painfully, but years of dealing with pain allowed her to swallow her reaction and face them with a smirk, "That all you've got?"

With a yell of frustration, three of them rushed at her, fists raised. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge them all, but she could try to at least dodge taking a full blow. Noting that the one on her left was slightly smaller than the other two, she leaped towards her left, dodging the other two fists while the third one clipped her shoulder. The force caused her to slam into the wall. One of the teens who had been holding her siblings rushed towards her before she could recover and pinned her to the wall by her neck, choking her. He easily lifted her off the ground, leaving her kicking and pulling at his hand.

The leader stalked towards her with a smirk on his face. "Was that supposed to stop us mouse?"

Growling, she choked out, "No, but that was never the goal." _At least Ren and Reo had enough sense to run. I hope they're safe. _

"Hmpf. Those brats may have gotten away, but that just means you'll have to suffer twice the beating." He said, his slight disappointment only visible in his eyes. "Besides," he added, looking her up and down, "you're a better target for us anyway."

The four others behind him cracked their knuckles with evil grins on their faces, leering at her. She could feel her fear intensify tenfold as she understood his implication. Shutting her eyes, she waited for the inevitable that never came. Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground as the crushing force around her neck disappeared. Her eyes flew open as she saw a flash of red smash into the face of one of the delinquents. Not one to miss an opportunity, she scrambled back to a safe distance and watched the fight.

The red haired boy from before was holding off all six of them at once. He was like a dancer, moving with grace and fluidity that completely enraptured her attention. Ducking under a punch, he swept his foot under his attacker's leg knocking him down. Two others charged at him from behind jumping up to pin him to the ground.

"Look out!" She yelled.

Twisting around, the boy caught the two by their collars and used their momentum to throw them onto the ground behind him. The leader of the group shouted angrily at his men to get the boy. The two who hadn't yet engaged rushed at him as the three on the ground shakily stood up. His odds didn't look too good. With no time to contemplate her stupidity, she ran towards the guy in the middle (of the group of three) and tackled him from behind. Wrapping her forearm around his neck and her legs around his waist for leverage, she held on as he tried to throw her off. His hands immediately flew to his neck in an attempt to dislodge her arm from his neck. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on forever, she raised her unoccupied arm to punch her captive on the pressure point on the side of his head. She aimed her knuckle at the pressure point and thrust her arm at his temple. A shout of pain later and found herself being dragged down to the ground with an unconscious body. Quickly untangling herself, she pushed the unconscious teen away and landed on the cold concrete with a roll.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Whipping her head up, she saw the red haired boy standing in front of a pile of unconscious bodies applauding her.

Bewildered, she stuttered, "Wait. Wha-What happened to the rest?"

"Ehh? Isn't it obvious? I beat them up." He said, tilting his head to the side causing his bright red hair to hang towards the right. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the shadows as his fanged sadistic smile grew wider.

"All of them? All at once?" She asked, shocked. Then she realized this kid probably saved her life. "Never mind. Arigato gozaimashita. You saved my life."

"No. I didn't do it for you. I was just looking for a fight." He said with a smirk. "If anything I should be thanking you. I've been pretty bored since I've been suspended from school."

"Uhhh, sure. Anyway, your motivation doesn't matter. You saved my life, so thank you." She said with a grateful smile. Spotting the strawberry milk he had been drinking spilt on the floor, she felt bad and offered to buy him a new one as thanks.

"Hmm? Sure, why not?"

"Wait, should we leave them here or should we report this?"

His carefree face darkened, "I've learnt from experience that authority doesn't always side with those in the right. We can't trust they wouldn't arrest us instead."

"A-Alright." She sweatdropped. This guy seemed to have far too much experience in beating people up, but he did save her and her siblings. OMG HER SIBLINGS.

Forgetting the boy, she sprinted out of the alleyway without warning. "REO! REN!" She yelled frantically.

Light footsteps approached her from her left. Turning, she saw her siblings, tears streaming down their cheeks. "ONEE-CHAN" they cried.

Catching them in her arms, she hugged them close. _They're okay. They're safe._

Holding them at arm's length, she looked them over for injuries. With the exception of a few scrapes, they looked fine, but just to be sure, she asked them anyway.

"Hai! We're okay Nee-chan. You saved us." They reassured her.

She gave them another tight hug as a few tears leaked out of her eyes in relief. Remembering how they ended up in that situation, she lightly whacked them on the back of their heads yelling, "Why did you run off by yourself like that! That was so dangerous!"

Ashamed, they glanced down at their feet and apologized, "Gomenasai Nee-chan."

"It's okay guys, but please think before you act next time." She said with a sigh.

Standing up, she grabbed their hands and walked towards the alleyway where she had left the red haired boy waiting. She was shocked to see he had disappeared. Glancing around, she looked for the tell-tale bright red, but she couldn't find him anywhere. With her siblings with her, there was no way for her to go looking for him. She hadn't even gotten his name. _*Sigh* I'll find him one day and pay him back, but, for now, I need to get these two home. _She vowed in her head as she lead her siblings back home under the dusk lit sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki scowled as she thought about how stupid she was. She knew Asano's reputation. He was a master of manipulation, and she knew his life goal was to put his own father on a leash. How could she not have seen that he was just using her?

Before the week ended, she had gotten the notice that she would be kicked down to Class 3E starting next school semester. It took all her willpower the rest of the year to not strangle the lying little son of a-

"Onee-chan! How did you get up there?"

The voice snapped her out of her bitter thoughts. Glancing down, she saw her sister and brother standing at the base of her tree staring up at her in awe.

Their adorable faces made some of the hurt, betrayal, and vengefulness she felt from reliving the memory of Gashu- no, Traitor's betrayal. Standing on her branch, she dusted her pants and flipped onto the ground with a grand flourish that caused her easily impressed siblings to applaud her.

"Want to try?" She asked trusting in her ability to save them from falling. A chorus of yeses came from the two troublemakers.

"Okay, I'll help you, but when we get back you have to immediately start your English workbook, deal?"

"Nooooooo!" They wailed.

"Yes. You need to start early guys." Mizuki told them in what they called her "older sister voice"

Her sister glanced at the tree and seemed to ponder her options before exclaiming, "Deal!"

Mizuki turned a questioning gaze to her younger brother. "Well? What do you say Reo?"

Reo glanced over at his twin sister. Ren's eyes were wide with excitement; for some odd reason, she was just like her older sister in athletics and absolutely loved freerunning and parkour. Reo was also like his older sister, but in his case, he loved to read. Despite being five years old, he's read books that most middle schoolers and first year high schoolers struggle to read. Unfortunately, he hated physical activity, but his distaste for physical activity was outweighed by his love for his twin.

"Fiiiine" he said.

"Ok! Come here Ren." she said, holding her arms out to her younger sister. Ren ran into her open arms and giggled as Mizuki lifted her up. Her short child arms gripped the branch tightly before pulling herself up. She sat on her branch and looked down, grinning widely at her siblings.

Hesitantly, she stood on the branch—one foot in front of the other—and reached for the branch above her, pulling herself up like she did with the previous branch. She quickly got the hang of it and started climbing up and around the branches like a monkey on a playground.

Reo stared up at his giggling sister who was so much more athletically gifted than he was and gulped at the prospect of being so high up. Mizuki smiled with a soft sigh. She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go up there if you don't want to you know?"

"But- Ren-chan would be sad if I don't go up there with her," he said in his quiet voice, still staring up at the tree.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to do something that terrifies you, but if it helps I'll be right here to catch you."

Finally tearing his eyes from the tree, he looked into her eyes and asked, "really?"

"Of course, I would never let anything happen to either of you. Ever." she told him with a rare closed eye smile that she reserved only for her siblings.

She saw the contemplation in his eyes before the determination set in. He lifted his arms like his sister had, silently asking Mizuki to lift him up. Grabbing him, she boosted him onto the first branch. She could see a different hesitation in her book loving brother that her athletic sister didn't have. For her sister, it was more of a getting used to a new task, but her brother appeared to have a fearful hesitation that tended to limit a person. _Better make sure I'm ready to catch him just in case_, she thought.

As if on cue, her brother's foot slipped as he hoisted himself onto the second branch. The sudden weight on his arms caused him to lose his grip; despite already being in motion to catch him, his terrified scream as he fell still made her heart lurch in fear. Jumping up and sideways to soften the catch, she caught him in her arms bridal style and safely landed in a crouch on the ground.

"Everything okay?" she asked, worried, as she set him down gently.

"Ha-hai," he replied breathlessly, eyes blown wide in fear.

She heard a soft thud next to her and saw Ren crouching by her brothers side, the concern in her eyes clear as day.

"Ne, ne, are you okay Reo-chan?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Hai. I'm okay now Ren-chan. Luckily Nee-chan was there to catch me," he replied in a steadier voice than before.

Ren breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around her twin. Giggling, Reo reached up and pulled the twigs sticking out of Ren's pigtails.

"Oh no! I have leaves in my hair?!" Ren exclaimed before shaking her head like a dog to rid herself of the branches and leaves. Unfortunately, that only caused her light orange hair to fall out of its usual style.

"Alright you two. No more tree climbing today," Mizuki said reaching over to fix her imouto's hair. "Let's go home and start on those pages you promised me."

She could see the pout on Ren's face, but one glance at her still shaking brother and all argument left her. Instead, she turned to her older sister and cheerfully exclaimed, "Hai!"

After ensuring Reo was okay, she grabbed their hands and started guiding them home. As they left the park, she caught of glimpse of red head on the path ahead of them. Tensing, she tried to get a better look at the face of the boy who was walking towards them with a box of strawberry milk in his hand, face partially covered by his red hair. She relaxed as soon as she realized the red hair wasn't a trick of the light making her think that orange was red and the boy was not the traitor she thought he was.

Glancing down, she realized she had lost track of her siblings, who were no longer holding her hands, in her fear of having to see Asano again. _Crap. Where'd they go?_ She thought, frustrated, as she looked around. Hearing a laugh, she saw her siblings behind her running around the corner into an alleyway probably in an attempt to delay their inevitable walk home to their homework.

She sighed and turned around, following her silly siblings into the alleyway. The sun was setting, and they really needed to get home lest the monster in the other room noticed their absence and punished them again. As she rounded the corner, she realized there were voices. Deep voices that belonged to delinquents. _Crap. _She froze at the sight she saw. Her siblings were being hung from their ankles by two large teenage boys as their leader mocked them.

"What kind of brats are you, wandering around by yourselves?" The leader sneered.

"Hahahaha, what are we going to do with them boss?" One of the teens in the back asked with a smirk on his hideous face.

"We're going to teach these brats a lesson about wandering around in random alleyways by themselves."

"I would put them down if I were you."

All the teens, she counted about 5 or 6, looked up at her. Her voice betrayed none of the fear that was hidden behind her false bravado. She had no idea what she was going to do. She only knew basic self defense through videos she had watched in case worse came to worse with the monster they lived with; there was no way she could take six teens who were all definitely in high school and much larger than her.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" all the delinquents laughed.

"Look at that. A little mouse wants to play hero!" The teen holding her sister mocked. "Why don't you run off and let us teach these brats a lesson."

"Can't let you do that." She said with a small smirk. If she knew anything about manipulation, it was that she couldn't tell them that they were her siblings because they would use that against her and she needed to pretend she knew what she was doing in order to sow doubt into their minds.

"And how are you going to stop us, little mouse?" The leader smirked.

"Just you watch." She said as she dashed towards the two holding her siblings. Her size gave her the advantage of speed allowing her to quickly jab them in the pressure points in their elbows, forcing them to let go of her siblings' ankles. Not wanting them to hit their head on the concrete floor, she dove under them and used her body as a shield between them and the floor.

Not even wincing as their bodies landed on her, she quickly got up and pulled them back just as one of the delinquents that had been standing in the back grabbed her by her braided hair and yanked her backwards. Her back slammed against the floor painfully, but years of dealing with pain allowed her to swallow her reaction and face them with a smirk, "That all you've got?"

With a yell of frustration, three of them rushed at her, fists raised. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge them all, but she could try to at least dodge taking a full blow. Noting that the one on her left was slightly smaller than the other two, she leaped towards her left, dodging the other two fists while the third one clipped her shoulder. The force caused her to slam into the wall. One of the teens who had been holding her siblings rushed towards her before she could recover and pinned her to the wall by her neck, choking her. He easily lifted her off the ground, leaving her kicking and pulling at his hand.

The leader stalked towards her with a smirk on his face. "Was that supposed to stop us mouse?"

Growling, she choked out, "No, but that was never the goal." _At least Ren and Reo had enough sense to run. I hope they're safe. _

"Hmpf. Those brats may have gotten away, but that just means you'll have to suffer twice the beating." He said, his slight disappointment only visible in his eyes. "Besides," he added, looking her up and down, "you're a better target for us anyway."

The four others behind him cracked their knuckles with evil grins on their faces, leering at her. She could feel her fear intensify tenfold as she understood his implication. Shutting her eyes, she waited for the inevitable that never came. Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground as the crushing force around her neck disappeared. Her eyes flew open as she saw a flash of red smash into the face of one of the delinquents. Not one to miss an opportunity, she scrambled back to a safe distance and watched the fight.

The red haired boy from before was holding off all six of them at once. He was like a dancer, moving with grace and fluidity that completely enraptured her attention. Ducking under a punch, he swept his foot under his attacker's leg knocking him down. Two others charged at him from behind jumping up to pin him to the ground.

"Look out!" She yelled.

Twisting around, the boy caught the two by their collars and used their momentum to throw them onto the ground behind him. The leader of the group shouted angrily at his men to get the boy. The two who hadn't yet engaged rushed at him as the three on the ground shakily stood up. His odds didn't look too good. With no time to contemplate her stupidity, she ran towards the guy in the middle (of the group of three) and tackled him from behind. Wrapping her forearm around his neck and her legs around his waist for leverage, she held on as he tried to throw her off. His hands immediately flew to his neck in an attempt to dislodge her arm from his neck. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on forever, she raised her unoccupied arm to punch her captive on the pressure point on the side of his head. She aimed her knuckle at the pressure point and thrust her arm at his temple. A shout of pain later and found herself being dragged down to the ground with an unconscious body. Quickly untangling herself, she pushed the unconscious teen away and landed on the cold concrete with a roll.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Whipping her head up, she saw the red haired boy standing in front of a pile of unconscious bodies applauding her.

Bewildered, she stuttered, "Wait. Wha-What happened to the rest?"

"Ehh? Isn't it obvious? I beat them up." He said, tilting his head to the side causing his bright red hair to hang towards the right. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the shadows as his fanged sadistic smile grew wider.

"All of them? All at once?" She asked, shocked. Then she realized this kid probably saved her life. "Never mind. Arigato gozaimashita. You saved my life."

"No. I didn't do it for you. I was just looking for a fight." He said with a smirk. "If anything I should be thanking you. I've been pretty bored since I've been suspended from school."

"Uhhh, sure. Anyway, your motivation doesn't matter. You saved my life, so thank you." She said with a grateful smile. Spotting the strawberry milk he had been drinking spilt on the floor, she felt bad and offered to buy him a new one as thanks.

"Hmm? Sure, why not?"

"Wait, should we leave them here or should we report this?"

His carefree face darkened, "I've learnt from experience that authority doesn't always side with those in the right. We can't trust they wouldn't arrest us instead."

"A-Alright." She sweatdropped. This guy seemed to have far too much experience in beating people up, but he did save her and her siblings. OMG HER SIBLINGS.

Forgetting the boy, she sprinted out of the alleyway without warning. "REO! REN!" She yelled frantically.

Light footsteps approached her from her left. Turning, she saw her siblings, tears streaming down their cheeks. "ONEE-CHAN" they cried.

Catching them in her arms, she hugged them close. _They're okay. They're safe._

Holding them at arm's length, she looked them over for injuries. With the exception of a few scrapes, they looked fine, but just to be sure, she asked them anyway.

"Hai! We're okay Nee-chan. You saved us." They reassured her.

She gave them another tight hug as a few tears leaked out of her eyes in relief. Remembering how they ended up in that situation, she lightly whacked them on the back of their heads yelling, "Why did you run off by yourself like that! That was so dangerous!"

Ashamed, they glanced down at their feet and apologized, "Gomenasai Nee-chan."

"It's okay guys, but please think before you act next time." She said with a sigh.

Standing up, she grabbed their hands and walked towards the alleyway where she had left the red haired boy waiting. She was shocked to see he had disappeared. Glancing around, she looked for the tell-tale bright red, but she couldn't find him anywhere. With her siblings with her, there was no way for her to go looking for him. She hadn't even gotten his name. _*Sigh* I'll find him one day and pay him back, but, for now, I need to get these two home. _She vowed in her head as she lead her siblings back home under the dusk lit sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.**

**A/N: **Alright I am so sorry I have so many flashbacks. I didn't realize how much characterization an original character needs... Anyway, thank you to drak3n and the one guest for your reviews. They made my day. Also thank you to the follows and favs:) Okay, enough babbling here's the real reason you're here:

Chapter 4 Meet Ryunosuke

**Timeskip to first day of class**

She arrived in the classroom, sweating slightly from the hike up the mountain. _Man, it's a good thing I love free running so much._ Knowing she had to hike a mountain and not knowing how long it would take her, Mizuki had left extra early just in case which lead her to be the first person in the classroom. The building was not well kept with dust filling the air, old wooden desks instead of the clean metal ones they had in the main building, and a complete lack of air conditioning. She wasn't really surprised though. Stories of the horrors of the End Class was a constant back in the main building in order to keep everyone motivated to study.

Finding the seat she was assigned in the back of the room, she hung her bag on the side of her desk and sat down, staring out the window to her right. Her mind wandered to her new classmates. Being from Class A would be a disadvantage to her; not that she wanted to be popular, but she also didn't want to be singled out and bullied. While she had never participated in the bullying and discrimination of Class E, she had also never defended them. She simply treated them as she had treated all her other peers: mostly being oblivious to their presence with her nose in her latest book or exchanging polite greetings. Though, there was one time in her second year she had broken her indifference.

**Flashback**

_As usual, Mizuki walked the halls immersed in her latest story. She was going to a fiction phase and had become obsessed with a series of books called __Keeper of the Lost Cities__. She had just gotten to the climax of the book and had stopped paying attention to what was in her peripheral view causing her to crash into another student. While she had barely managed to keep her balance, he had fallen to the ground. _

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked, extending a hand to him to help him up. _

_He stared up at her (at least she thinks he was looking at her, his bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't tell) with his mouth agape, not moving a muscle to accept her hand. _

_Feeling awkward, she vocally offered her help, "Ano, here let me help you up." _

_Finally snapping out of it, he accepted her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked, his voice as soft as a spring breeze._

"_Nani? I'm being polite. It was my fault for bumping into you. Sorry about that, I just love reading too much to set my book down sometimes." She laughed, embarrassed, scratching the back of her neck with one hand. "Anyway, sorry again; let me know if I can make it up to you. I'm Hiyashi Mizuki of Class A if you need to find me."_

_He opened his mouth, most likely to respond, but he never got the chance. Two of her male classmates from Class A had seen the interaction and approached them, "What do you think you're doing, scum?"_

"_Yeah, who do you think you are crashing into our best female student?" His friend inquired angrily. _

"_Hey! That was rude. Knock it off!" Mizuki admonished. She was about to apologize for her classmates rude behavior when she was cut off by the first guy. _

"_Hiyashi-san, don't trouble yourself with this trash. He's going to be a Class E student next year; he should be kissing the ground you walk on." _

_The boy ducked his head in embarrassment mumbling a barely audible "excuse me" and tried to escape. Instead, he found himself cut off by a wall of three other Class A students, girls this time, who also demanded he apologize to their role model. _

"_Stop it all of you! This is unbelievable. This is none of your business, so get out of here. Now that I know he will be Class E, I will make sure he gets the proper punishment, understand?" Mizuki berated. _

"_Hai!" With that, the group scattered, but not before the whispers reached their ears. _

"_Ha! He's in for it now"_

"_Can't wait to hear what Mizuki-chan does to the Class E scum"_

_Sighing mentally, she grabbed the boy's arm, "Come with me"_

_She lead him towards the front door of the main building before pulling him into an empty room. Turning, she saw the nervousness in his body language: head down, hands fidgeting, feet turned away as if he were ready to bolt any second. _

"_Are you alright?" She asked in her kindest voice. _

_His head snapped up. Clearly he had expected her to bully him in some way. _

"_Look, I meant what I said before. It was my fault, and no matter who you are, I will own up to my mistakes. I just needed to say that stuff to get them to leave you alone; plus, I unfortunately need to keep my reputation up lest someone uses my indifference towards you as leverage against me somehow. Sorry." She said with a half-shrug. She really didn't care for what class students were in, but with everything that had happened with her mother and now her father and the notice, she couldn't risk getting kicked down from her top spot. Not with her mother's money on the line. She faced the boy and continued, "I'm serious. If you need something, within reason obviously, I'll do my best to help you as an apology for bumping into you... And my classmates' boorish behavior I guess."_

_She couldn't tell how her words had affected him. His body language had become more relaxed, but other than that it hadn't changed much with her words. With his bangs covering his eyes, she couldn't accurately read his thoughts and that frustrated her. _

"_Arigato gozaimashita, Hiyashi-san." Her thoughts froze. Even without looking into his eyes, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Being the top student meant that people befriended her to get in her good books or to get to Asano through her, so sincerity was something she was unaccustomed to. _

"_Uh, um, you're welcome, of course."_

_He smirked, "Wow, didn't think the top student would be so inarticulate."_

"_He-Hey!" She shouted with a pout. _

"_I'm kidding." Changing his smirk to a soft smile. _

_It was her turn to smirk, "Well hello, Kidding. Got to say, that's a strange name" _

"_Ha, ha very funny. My name is actually Ryunosuke Chiba."_

"_Hmmm, nice to meet you Ryunosuke-san." She said, holding out her hand. _

_This time, there was no hesitation when his hand reached out to shake hers. _

**End Flashback**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Thank you for the favorites and reviews. Not sure how accurate this part is to canon but this is also a fanfiction so it doesn't really matter. Alright enjoy:)

Mizuki's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening. Her teacher, Aguri Yukimura, walked in. She set her stuff down on her desk at the front of the room, humming lightly to herself with a sweet smile on her face. Turning around, she started to clean the chalkboard which had some dust lingering from its unused state over the break. Every once in a while, she turned her face towards the window and blushed lightly. _Is… Is my teacher in love?_ Mizuki thought with a mental face plant.

Sighing, she knew if she were to enact her plan for the year, she would have to start with her teacher. Getting up, she walked towards her teacher's desk, unconsciously using her sneaking skills acquired from practicing avoiding the monster that lived in her home. Her teacher had still failed to notice her presence, so she lightly tapped on her shoulder to announce her presence.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Yukimura-sensei squealed, closing her eyes.

Taken aback, Mizuki stumbled a step backwards with a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

Opening her eyes, Yukimura-sensei spotted her (finally) and gasped, "Are you the new student? I heard you were added last minute. Hmmmm, the others all already know each other from the mandatory cram school over the break, but it's fine. I'm sure you'll all get along splendidly!"

Mizuki motioned to her throat and mimed speaking then put her arms in an X shape.

"Huh? You can't speak?"

She nodded her head vigorously with a fake pout on her face.

"That's strange; there was no mention of that in your profile."

Grabbing the chalk on the board, she wrote, "There was an accident and I have lost my ability to speak."

"Oh no! That's terrible! Don't worry, I will make sure the rest of the class knows and I won't force you to participate in any vocal participation."

She shot a grateful smile at her teacher. _This one isn't so bad._

Turning around, she went to sit back down at her desk and wait for her other classmates to arrive. Arrive they did. Slowly, students trickled in one by one. Each of them entered with a shadow surrounding their whole aura until they spotted her. The shadow remained, but it was joined by their curiosity. As more students showed up, the whispers grew to the point where she could make out the words.

"_Wasn't she the top student"_

"_I heard she beat the Chairman's son last year"_

And of course, the biggest question. "_Why is she here?"_

Mizuki ignored all of this in favor of staring at the bright white clouds floating peacefully in the sky. Once the bell rang, the students' curiosity had faded a tad and they all quieted down, waiting for Yukimura-sensei's introduction of the new student.

"Ohayo class" Yukimura-sensei greeted with a cheery smile. "Welcome back to a new school year."

A few students mumbled a greeting back at her, "Ohayo Yukimura-sensei."

Yukimura-sensei's face fell a little at the poor response, but she immediately picked it back up. She wrapped her white lab coat around her body tighter and continued, "Now I'm sure you all have noticed a new student in the back of the room. Everyone, this is Hiyashi Mizuki-chan. She was transferred here a little late and wasn't informed of the mandatory cram school, so this is her first time meeting you all. Please make her feel welcome. Oh! Also, she had informed me that she has lost the ability to speak due to an accident, so please do not bug her about it."

The whole class perked up a bit at that. Whispers flew across the room again each coming up with ideas of what the accident could have been. Mizuki simply sat quietly in the back. She had chosen to lie about her ability to speak for a few reasons.

One. If she can't speak, then she doesn't have to answer and super hard questions about her past or current situation and everyone will lose interest quickly.

Two. If she doesn't speak, she won't have the ability to become close to anyone which would prevent another Asa- Traitor situation or her father situation from ever happening again. Letting people in close to her has just proven to be a mistake.

Three. It allowed her to be more observant (a weak point for her) as well as allow her free time in class to read ahead or her own material since she doesn't have to fear being called on.

It was a perfect plan. So, she simply sat through class, silent as a mouse, gazing at the clouds the first day.

_**Timeskip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

During lunch, she had expected students to crowd her desk in attempt to get even the slightest answers from her, but none came. All of them seemed too engrossed in their own gloomy world to care about her. All the better for her. Her teacher looked on silently at them, face drawn into a thoughtful expression as she tried to come up with ways to brighten the spirits of her students.

_She's a good teacher, but she's far too inexperienced. The discrimination against these students is far too strong for one teacher to change. _Mizuki thought. _Guess it'll be interesting this year to see how she tries to motivate this class. In the mean time, I'm going to beat out that idiotic traitor for his precious first spot. _

_**Timeskip (One week later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**BOOM**

Mizuki bolted upright in bed. _Bet. No way that was thunder. _Opening the curtains of her room, she looked outside for the source of the sound. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the people who were coming out of their houses or staring out their windows like her. The few people who were on the street were pointing at the sky. She pushed the glass open and poked her head out to get a better look.

At first, she didn't understand; the night sky looked pretty normal: the midnight blue background, stars littering the sky albeit a little brighter than normal, and a crescent moon shining brightly. Something about the image nagged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She heard a soft voice whisper behind her, "Nee-chan!"

Turning, she saw her sister and brother tiptoeing into her room. Sliding the door close, they ran up to her and asked, "What was that sound?"

"I don't know Ren." She said, an uneasy feeling settling in her chest; but she couldn't deal with that now. She was more concerned about whether the sound had woken up the Monster or not. _Well, there's no yelling, maybe he's so drunk he didn't wake up. _

As she contemplated with her sister sitting on the edge of her bed, she heard a soft gasp next to her. Looking down, she saw Reo staring up into the sky, hands covering his mouth.

"What's wrong Reo?"

"The moon is gone." He replied, face as pale as the moon itself.

"What do you mean it's gone; it's right there." Mizuki said in a slightly irked voice. _How could he miss the moon?_

Ren ran to her brother's side and gasped, "It _is_ gone!"

"What?"

"The moon. It was a full moon tonight before we went to bed and now more than half of it is gone." Ren told her while putting a hand on her shaking brother's shoulder.

"No. Way." Mizuki denied.

_No. That's impossible. _She glanced outside where more people had gathered. They, too, were staring at the sky as if there were something wrong. Something clicked in her mind and she realized her siblings were right. The something that was bothering her earlier was the fact that the moon was no longer whole. _How did I miss a whole three quarters of the moon? *mental facepalm*_

"Okay, you two. I don't know what the hell is going on, but you two need to stay here while I go figure it out." Mizuki told them in a voice that left no room for argument. "You can share my bed. I'll be back in a bit; I don't want you risking going back to your rooms in case _he_ is up."

"Hai." Reo whispered.

Ren still hadn't responded. Mizuki could see the protest in her eyes. _She was always the courageous one out of the two. _

Bending down, she put her hand on Ren's shoulder, "Listen, I know you want to come, but I can't keep an eye on you out there. Remember what happened that day in the park?"

"Fiiine" Ren groaned out.

**Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"...70% of the moon has been vaporized. Let me repeat. 70% of the moon has been vaporized." The lady on the screen announced.

Another news lady on the adjacent screen questioned, "Does this mean we only get to see a crescent moon from now on?"

All the TV screens behind the glass in the electronics shop showed similar reports. Shoving past the crowd of people who were also trying to figure out what on earth _or what in space_ _I guess_ was going on. She shouldered past the last of the people and stumbled out of the crowd.

_Thank goodness the moon was vaporized not exploded. The debris from the moon would've killed so many people. _That was her first thought as she started on her short journey home.

Her second thought occurred just as she left the shopping area. _How is this going to affect the tides? Wait, are we going to drown? No, wait, we'll be fine, but the oceanic life won't because the moon's decreased gravitational force will cause the tides to fall drastically. _

Comforted, she moved on to her third thought, _So the question is, how did the moon get vaporized? The three possible answers I can come up with right now are: aliens, a secret government project, or scientist didn't know enough about the moon and it was scheduled to self-destruct. Not too keen on that last one though. If it were a government project, that would be disastrous because now someone somewhere has enough firepower to destroy the freaking moon. On the other hand, aliens would be worse because at least humans can occasionally be reasoned with or manipulated, or they could also be taken down by assassins before they can use it. Plus they wouldn't want to risk destroying Earth since, you know, they live here. I hope it's not aliens then… because what's to stop them from destroying Earth next?_

With that morbid thought, Mizuki ran the rest of the way home to hug her siblings, hopefully not for the last time. What she missed was a tentacled creature shooting through the night sky in the light of the crescent moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

* * *

**Timeskip (One week)**

_Well, I think Earth is safe for now._ Mizuki thought as she entered the classroom. Most of the students were already in the room; she could only recognize a few faces, though. She was never good with names and faces. _Blue hair is Nagisa (he's got to do something about that ponytail because it does __**not**_ _work for him at all), bangs boy is Ryunosuke-san, big guy is Teresaka, creepy girl near him is Kiara, and the buddies at the front are Maehara and Isogai. Yikes. A week and I only know six out of the twenty six other students…_

It was only as she sat down that she noticed something off. Her usually punctual teacher, Yukimura-sensei wasn't there. Even after the bell rang, she still had yet to show up. The students started getting restless. Thirty minutes into first period, a man opened the door.

He walked to the front of the class and quickly swept the room, looking down at them with his eyes before opening his mouth, "Your teacher, Aguri Yukimura-sensei, will no longer be coming to class. She was interning at her fiance's research lab when it exploded, killing her along with many others; the details are classified so don't bother asking me questions. Also, the school is currently looking for a replacement teacher, but for now, you will all continue showing up to school and doing self study. Use this time wisely. Afterall, you Class E need all the studying you can get. Now, I'm leaving, I don't want to deal with trash like you."

Chuckling to himself, he left the room leaving the room in shock at the news. Tense silence filled the room; one whisper, then, the dam broke and the room was filled with overlapping voices.

"Are you kidding me? No way I'm showing up for self-study; I'm out of here." _Hmmm there goes Terasaka and his dummy crew._

"What do you think caused it?"

"I feel so bad for Yukimura-sensei. She didn't deserve that."

Mizuki sighed. She, too, didn't think that Yukimura-sensei deserved to die. Based on her limited interactions with the woman, she was kind, hard working, and really did want her students to succeed; however, death was a part of life. It was inevitable as much as it is unfortunate. If someone as good as her own mother couldn't be spared, no one else could be either.

**POV Switch (Ryunosuke Chiba)**

Like the other students, he was shocked by the news of their teacher. Instead of joining the whispers, he sat and observed. No tears were shed, though Hinano-san with her bleeding heart seemed close to tears. Subtly turning his head, he glanced at Hiyashi through the corner of his eye. When he first saw her in Class E's classroom, he was shocked. He was under the impression that she was the top student in Class A, the highest class. The loss of her voice was a shock to him, but also quite suspicious. He was unable to ask her about it, however, as she simply greeted everyone, including him, with a slight nod then proceeded to ignore everything around her and read her latest book.

He did not think she was mute; afterall, it was less than three months ago that she had spoken to him. Getting up, he walked over to her uncrowded desk (most of the other students realized she wouldn't interact with them and thought it was because she was still elitist from being in Class A but he knew better).

"Hiyashi-san" he greeted.

The blank look in her eyes cleared as she looked up at him and gave a slight nod and half smile in greeting. It was more than most of the other students got, but it was not enough for him.

"Sad, what happened to Yukimura-sensei, huh?"

Another nod.

Frustrated, he continued to try to make conversation, "It's ridiculous they still want us to come without anyone here to keep track."

Another nod.

"Okay, stop it."

A quizzical look this time.

"I don't buy that you lost your voice. What happened to you?"

A cold look accompanied by a shrug. She bent down to her bag, dug out a book, and started reading.

Sighing, Chiba walked back to his seat. Tiaga Okajima, who had seen part of the exchange, turned around to face him. "Why do you try so hard to talk to her? She's an elitist from the main building who doesn't think she belongs here. Just ignore her. She'll figure out what it means to be on the bottom."

"She isn't elitist though. She was the one who saved me from the elitist Class A kids, and I definitely don't buy that she's mute." Chiba said, biting his thumb.

Okuda joined the conversation, "Well, if she really isn't mute, then being silent for so long is impressive."

The two boys sweatdropped a bit. "I'm surprised you think so Manami-san. You don't speak much, afterall." Okajima said, amused.

"Ah- yeah. I bad with communicating my thoughts, but I still speak occasionally."

As the conversation derailed, Chiba glanced back at Hiyashi again. _I will find out what happened to the true girl from Class A. _

* * *

**A/N: **Okay short chapter here. Also brief explaination because I feel like I didn't explain it properly earlier. Mizuki is afraid of getting close to people now because she believes Asano was just using her to control the school so she doesn't want to open up to people; however, she is also a nice (ish) person so when she talks to people she ends up opening up to them anyway and befriends them so she decided to pretend to be mute to prevent that (which is stupid but hey that's what character development is for). Also Chiba is smarter than he looks and totally does not buy the whole mute thing so he's going to bug her until she breaks because he feels both indebted to Mizuki and wants to be her friend (and maybe more I don't know yet). Also Yukimura died the same way she did in the manga and anime. If anything else doesn't make sense about this story just leave a review or PM me and I'll try to explain it in the next chapter which I'm going to try and make longer. Okay byeeee~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: Alright! We are at the first episode. Some of the words are directly from the manga and some are just similar. I don't know how closely I'm going to follow the story line throughout the fic but we'll see. Also thank you for the follows. Please leave a review if you like the chapters and such so that I know whether I need to mix things up or not:) Okay, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Timeskip (First episode)**

Slithery sounds of something slimy crawling across the floor could be heard outside the wooden doors of Class 3-E. The students all had their heads down, a heavy atmosphere clung to the room much like the humidity. Outside, the slithery sounds stop as the door slides open to reveal a large yellow octopus in a teacher's robe.

"We will start homeroom now!" He greeted, "whoever is on day duty, issue your commands."

Nagisa called out, "Stand!"

The whole class stood as one unit—minus one student—guns aimed at the front of the room. There was a tense beat before Shiota-san issued his next command.

"Attention!"

Another beat of silence.

"Now!"

The whole class openly fired at their teacher. Immediately the octopus started dodging the bullets, moving side to side so fast he left an image clone of himself so it appeared like there were three of him. The bullets he couldn't dodge were being knocked to the side with the pen in his hand.

"Alright, seeing as you are all still firing, I will take attendance. Isogai-kun," he called out to the mass of student assassins.

"Hai" came a wavering voice.

"I'm sorry, but as we are in the midst of gunfire, could you speak up?"

"Hai!" Isogai's voice rang loud and clear this time.

"Okajima-kun"

"Hai!" _Pervert dude. _

"Okano-kun"

"Hai" _That one girl who's kinda athletic I think?_

"Okuda-kun"

"Hai!" _Ah, the quiet science girl._

"Kataoka-kun"

"Hai" _Ummmm… whoops. Still don't know who she is._

The list continued through the whole class. Mizuki attempted to remember the names and faces of her classmates, but she was more focused with her task.

The list finally got down to the last few names.

"Yada-kun"

"Hai!"

"Yoshida-kun"

"Hai!"

"Hiyashi-kun"

At the sound of her name, Mizuki threw open the window to the classroom from the outside and aimed her gun at her unexpecting teacher. Except, instead of seeing the side of his giant yellow head, all she saw were his white beady eyes boring right into her own.

Realizing she had already lost the element of surprise, Mizuki stopped firing and was soon followed by the rest of the class. Sighing, she stepped over the ledge of the window into the classroom before taking her seat at the back of the room.

"No absences! How wonderful! Sensei is very pleased." The aggravating yellow monstrosity exclaimed.

As they collected the ammo for their guns, their senses lectured them on their tactic.

"What a shame. There were no direct hits today either. Tactics which rely on only numbers lack individual thought." He said with his ever present grin, "Your gaze, the direction of your guns, the movement of your fingers. Each and everyone is far too simplistic."

The whole class looked down in shame and defeat. How could they kill someone who could dodge so many gunshots at once?

"Hiyashi-kun, that was an interesting tactic. It was a good idea to attack from the side; however, I could smell your scent from that direction."

Teresaka-baka yelled from the back of the room, "Teme, what do you mean you could smell her? You don't even have a nose!"

Face flashing purple with an X for a brief second, the octopus replied, "Actually, I have two nostrils that I keep hidden under my eyes. My sense of smell is really quite strong."

"Hey! Are you sure you dodged all of these? I mean they're just BB bullets. You could've just pretended not to get hurt." Maehara accused from the front of the room. The whole class perked up at that, joining him in question their Sensei.

"Someone hand me a loaded gun, please." The octopus said with a bit of a sigh, holding out one tentacle towards the class.

One of the girls at the front of the room held out her handgun. Grabbing it from her, their sensei aimed it at one of his other tentacles and pulled the trigger.

_**BAM!**_

The end of his tentacle was blown off and wriggling on the floor. _Ok ew that's kinda gross. _

"I told you already, these bullets were specially designed by the government in order to kill me. They are able to slice through my cells like tofu. Of course my cells will regenerate after a few seconds. To you they are regular BB pellets. That said, it can still hurt you if it hits your eyes, so no firing during class unless you want to kill me."

"Haaaaiiiii" the class drones out, dejected at their failure.

"Nruhuhuhuhu! I hope you can all kill me before your graduation." He teased, his arrogance shown by the green stripes on his face.

_**Ding-dong**_

The bell signaling the start of the school day chimed as the strange sensei ordered his students to clean up.

The day wore on without incident. Mizuki sat in the back with her latest book hidden in her lap. She had recently gotten into body language and was hoping it would help her social skills when she inevitably lost her whole "mute" persona.

So far, it has been quite helpful, but she knew that they were not convinced. Ryonosuke-San was kind but he needed to stop trying to get her to talk. He had attempted to make conversation with her every single day and failed each time. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't just buy her story like everyone else but it was starting to get on her nerves.

The other person was actually her sensei. A few days after he first came, he had asked her to stay after class and confronted her about it.

**Flashback**

"_Hiyashi-kun, could you stay back after class please?"_

_Immediately the class perked up a bit. The ex-class A elites already in trouble with the alien teacher? Mizuki could practically feel the stares of her fellow classmates. Nevertheless, she nodded her head at the teacher in acknowledgment. _

_After class, she put away her notes and books before pulling out her phone to message her siblings that she would be late to pick them up. _

_Once everyone had left, she picked up her bag and walked to the front of the room where her sensei was finishing up erasing the notes from the chalkboard. _

"_Why do you pretend to be mute?"_

_His sudden outing of her lie threw her off. Still she refused to speak. She tapped on his desk to get his attention, but he would not turn around. _

" _Hiyashi-kun, I have ready your student profile and there is no where that indicates any reason for you to be mute. I will not face you until you give me the courtesy of a response."_

_His mistake,_ _she thought slyly pulling out her anit-sensei knife from beneath her sleeve. Holding it in her hand, she stabbed him from behind the teacher podium between them. Instead of meeting yellow flesh, however, all she found was a white chalk in her hand instead of the anti-sensei knife. _

_Glancing around, she spotted her sensei staring at her from the corner of the room holding the anti-sensei knife with a cloth. She narrowed her eyes. This was a test of wills and she would not be the first to back down. Going to the board, she wrote out, "I don't know what you mean sensei. The accident may not have been in my records but that doesn't mean it didn't happen." _

"_Hmmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, "Well then, I suppose there is nothing I can do about it. You may go."_

_Picking up her bag, Mizuki rushed towards the door but not before her sensei called out, "It won't work you know."_

_She __**knew**_ _she should just leave. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of her and she turned towards him with an inquisitive glance. _

"_No matter how hard you try to distance yourself from others, there will always be at least one person who manages to weasel their way into your heart. It is then you'll realize how much joy others can bring into your life. Don't wait too long to let them in Mizuki or you'll end up regretting it." He said, staring out the window with what almost seemed like a longing glance (but it was impossible to tell because his face always looked the freaking same)._

_His speech made her uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because she felt at that moment she wanted to pull down her walls and let her classmates in. Instead, she rushed out, breaking the spell, bringing herself back to reality. _

_If there was anything she did gain from that conversation was that her sensei was almost definitely human before he became whatever he was now. He claimed to have been born and raised on Earth and seemed to have first hand knowledge on human emotions. No amount of studying could allow one to understand human emotion to that extent. Humans were simply too complex._

_As she walked to pick up her siblings from their school, she decided to keep that in mind and to forget the real piece of advice her sensei had hoped she would take away from their talk._

**End Flashback**

Mizuki rapidly blinked realizing she had blanked out and was reading the same line over and over again. Sighing mentally, she closed her book and slipped it back into her bag next to her desk. She couldn't seem to focus today. None of the strategies she could think of were going to kill the stupid octopus. How in the world were they supposed to kill someone who could move at Mach 20 and seemed to know their every move? They couldn't even sneak up on him.

She glared at him standing at the front of the room calmly teaching the class about the relative terms… _Hold on. I thought these guys were further behind than this. Wow, I must have been spaced out longer than I thought. I mean, this is Class E; they're supposed to be slower at learning. _

**Bam!**

A gunshot was heard coming from the middle of the class. The class stared in resigned exasperation at their teacher as he held the pink bb bullet between two pieces of chalk like chopsticks. At this point they were not surprised the shot didn't hit. Mizuki looked towards her right to see who had attempted the attack. Standing at her seat was that white, blond haired girl whose name she could never remember. All Mizuki knew was that the girl was a goofball and had a loud personality.

"Nakamura-san!" Their sensei scolded, "I told you that your assassinations cannot interfere with your learning. Go stand in the back of the room for the rest of the lecture as a punishment."

Nakamura put a hand behind her head in embarrassment, "Hai, hai, sensei. No need to turn red like that when you're angry."

Putting her gun down at her desk, Nakamura walked to the back of the classroom and stood behind the desk next to Mizuki. She leaned against the classroom's back wall looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was irritated. Nakamura could have stood anywhere else in the back of the room and she had to go choose the spot right behind her. Personally, Mizuki thought Nakamura would have fit better behind Teresaka, aka Idiot. The class goofster and class idiot would go great together. But it seemed Nakamura wasn't interested. Instead, she seemed determined to peek over Mizuki's shoulder to see what she was working on.

Annoyed at the lack of privacy, she flipped to a new page on her notebook and wrote down, "Do you mind?" before lifting the notebook slightly to allow the annoyance behind her to read it.

"Hmmmm, that depends. What were you writing in there Mizuki-chan?" Nakamura whispered in a playful voice not at all deterred by the rude message.

Mizuki huffed silently before writing another note, "I am writing notes for the class, obviously. Also I would appreciate it if you refrained from such a familiar title. We are merely classmates."

She could feel Nakamura's smirk as she said, "Those didn't look like English notes, **Mizuki-chan.**"

"Well, then I guess the rest is none of your business." Mizuki wrote back deciding to ignore the girl behind her from then on. All she wanted to do was go back to her list of ways to kill their sensei which was aggravatingly small due to his far too many advantages. She didn't want to do it with her classmate peering over her shoulder the whole time, though. It wasn't just privacy. Mizuki needed that prize money to ensure her siblings' future as well as their escape from their horror of a father.

"That's no way to speak to a classmate who is worried about your education. After all, you probably need to pay attention if you ended up here in Class E with the rest of us." Nakamura's voice lost a bit of inflection towards the end as she recalled her own failures that led her to the End Class.

Mizuki was done. All she wanted was some peace and quiet with her thoughts and schemes. Besides, she already knew the concept they were learning as English was her best subject and being booted to Class E had nothing to do with grades for her. Irritated with her classmate, she wrote, "Please. Unlike you, my presence here has nothing to do with my inability to grasp the lessons. Instead of being hypocritical, why don't you focus on what sensei is saying before you fall behind? Oh wait, there is no where left for you to fall."

After reading the scathing message, Nakamura fell silent. Whether it was due to anger or shock or some other emotion, Mizuki couldn't find it in herself to care and decided to rest her head on the desk as she stared at the front of the room while drifting off into her mindscape.

**POV Change (Nakamura Rio)**

Rio didn't know whether to feel outraged or sad. On one hand, this Hiyashi Mizuki had no right to be talking down to her in such a way. What did she know? She was just a stuck up elite from the A Class who couldn't accept her fate as one of the scums of Kunugigaoka Junior High. On the other hand, there was some truth in her words. While Rio had no trouble keeping up with what her sensei was teaching, she had lost her motivation to learn.

Being an outcast at such a young age takes a toll on one's psyche. Especially if that child is an extrovert that thrives on her connections and friendships with others as Rio does. Now, she had gotten the friends she so desired but lost her genius title in the process and was stuck in the End Class.

Rio shook her head to clear it before the depressing thoughts got her down. She was known as the cheerful class clown. She couldn't let herself get down. Instead, she decided to settle on her anger at her stuck up classmate. All she was trying to do was goad the girl into opening up a little but instead she somehow ended up closing up more while offending Rio and all their classmates in the process.

_You know what? I don't care._ She thought, still miffed at the other girl's words. _Clearly she still feels superior to the rest of us. Just wait a few weeks and she'll realize she is just as doomed as the rest of us. _

**Back to Mizuki POV**

After telling off the blonde behind her, Mizuki fell into a sleep-like daze. It was a habit for her especially when she grew bored or someone was prattling on about a topic she could really care less about.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The sound of the bell signaling the end of class broke her out of her trance. She glanced up at the front of the room just as her sensei was raising a slimy yellow tentacle at them saying he was going to China for their famous Ma Pao Tofu.

_*sigh* Mom made the best Ma Pao Tofu. _Mizuki thought with longing at her late mother before shaking her head. _Nope. Not dealing with this now._

Instead, she glanced around the room at her classmates. So far, she had deduced that she would not be able to kill their sensei on her own. As much as it hurt her pride, she knew this was something she could not do on her own. Now the question was how she could use her classmates' strengths to corner her sensei.

Mizuki glanced around the room, trying to determine who to approach first. If they were going to help her, she would have to make friends with them. _Probably shouldn't have been so rude to Nakamura-san then. _A small voice in the back of her head whispered.

Truth be told, she felt slightly guilty, but really the other girl should mind her own business. Besides she was technically only stating facts even if the wording wasn't the gentlest. Class E students truly had nowhere left to fall. _Except being expelled like you almost were…_

Mizuki's face screwed up in irritation. Her inner voice was annoying today. She was about to stand up to stretch her legs when she noticed the dummy and his crew move towards her side of the room. She tensed for a second ready for a confrontation, but they simply passed her and headed towards Shiota Nagisa's desk.

The poor blue haired boy looked even more feminene than half the girls in the class. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it wasn't his choice. Something in his eyes gave her the sense that he was constantly miserable in a way that didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was in Class E.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes as the three boys cornered the smaller boy at his desk before they all stood up and headed out the door. Mizuki was pretty sure that Shiota was being bullied into going with them but it also wasn't her business so she wasn't about to interfere.

_Imagine if that happened to Reo and someone watching used the same logic as you…_

She scowled as the guilt built in her gut. No, she wasn't about to give into her inner voice. Nothing ever good came of her risking herself for someone else. So, she simply stood and stretched her hands over her head letting out some of the aches of sitting for so long. When she opened her eyes and put down her hands, she could see Kayano Kaede, Nakamura, Maehara Hiroto, Okano Hinata, and Isogai Yuuma whispering amongst themselves while stealing glances at her.

As their conversation wore on, the glances started turning into glares. It wasn't difficult to figure out. Nakamura probably was telling them about what she said and they were defending their friend by hating her. _I can use this. _Mizuki thought. It was the perfect time to catch them off guard by a kind gesture.

_If I apologize then they will doubt their own judgements and feel guilty for jumping to conclusions about me. This will make them more receptive to my plans for killing in the future. _

Writing a quick, genuine sounding apology on a piece of paper Mizuki approached the gossiping group.

"What do you want Hiyashi?" Nakumara questioned sharply, not wanting to deal with another insult.

Holding out the note, she let her read it.

Nakamura was quiet for a bit, eyes scanning the note again and again as if trying to find the lie. When she didn't detect one, she looked back up at the brown haired girl, "Tch, it's fine I guess. It's not like you were completely wrong."

That statement took Mizuki off guard. Her surprise must have shown on her face because Maehara spoke up next, "Yeah that was rude, but it's true that we don't have any lower to fall."

The whole group's atmosphere dampened heavily at that. It was a common occurance any time someone mentioned the future of those in Class E. After all, who wouldn't feel discouraged when everyone kept telling them they were stupid scum not worth the time or attention?

Deciding to break the gloomy atmosphere, Okano spoke up, "It's alright. If we manage to kill sensei then we'll be set for life with ten billion yen." The conversation gained ground quickly after that.

"Yeah, we would never have to work with that much money." Nakamura started with a smirk thinking of the enormous prize money.

"But we have to actually kill him," Maehara countered, "if not then… well, the money won't matter I guess because we'll all be dead."

Isogai laughed, giving his friend a friendly shove, "Don't be so pessimistic, Hiroto. We'll find a way before March."

"You know, I think Nagisa-kun has been taking notes on sensei. He might have some helpful tips about how to gain an advantage to kill sensei." Kayano added.

_Bingo. _Mizuki thought. _I guess other people can be okay sometimes._

Now that she had the information she needed, Mizuki was trying to figure out a way to excuse herself without seeming too obvious when the perfect opportunity presented itself in the form of Ryunosuke Chiba.

"Hi Mizuki-san." He greeted politely.

Waving a courteous goodbye to the rest, she walked back to her desk with Ryunosuke in tow. Grabbing her pen and paper, she wrote back, "Hello Ryunosuke-san."

"I see you are still sticking to your mute lie." he said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she wrote, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Scoffing, he simply replied, "Sure. ANyway, I didn't want to talk about this again. I just wanted to ask how your day is going."

Mizuki paused before writing back a single word, "Why?"

Ryunosuke sighed, "Geez, I don't remember you being so suspicious. I'm asking because that's what friends do."

"We aren't friends"

"So you say, but that isn't how I see it. Besides, you still owe me that favor remember?" He said with a small smirk.

Mizuki grit her teeth slightly. No, she had not forgotten but she had hoped he had. "What do you want?"

"I want you to admit we are friends and come hangout with me after school tomorrow like a friend would."

Mizuki was still for a second trying to think a way out of this. Her whole purpose of acting mute was so this wouldn't happen. She didn't want these bonds of friendship. They meant nothing because in the end everyone just betrays you for their own selfish purposes. The only people she would ever trust are her siblings because they were her whole world.

_Aha. My siblings are coming through for me even now. _She thought as she wrote out her response.

"I can't. I have to pick up my siblings after school everyday." She wrote out smugly thinking he would have to come up with another favor.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll go with you to pick them up and we can go for ice cream afterwards." He replied easily before going back to his seat so she couldn't argue.

_Wha- That little… Ugh. Fine. I do still have to pay up. Better this than something worse. _Mizuki relented in her mind. _Guess I have a date tomorrow afternoon. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **So, the lack of reviews and favorites is a bit discouraging but you guys don't owe me anything so it's whatever. Thank you to those who followed my story though! This update is for you guys. Also, I definitely think this story would be better with a beta reader if anyone is interested so just PM me. Alrighty, here's the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 8 Nagisa Goes Boom**

Mizuki was still annoyed at being roped into hanging out with Ryunosuke after school the next day when she sat back down at her desk. Class was starting soon and their teacher would probably be back from China any minute now.

The front door of the classroom slid open and the class turned to see who was entering. Instead of the slithery yellow octopus, however, they were greeted with the sight of the idiot trio entering, large grins plastered on their faces.

_What could they be so excited about?_ Mizuki wondered with narrowed eyes. The rest of the class didn't seem bothered. In fact, they were in their usual gloomy mood especially after the guy next to Blondie had commented on them being Class E. Even the group that had been gossiping about her already dispersed as everyone ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

_Really, this is getting annoying. I get that they might not be as smart as some of the people in the main building but they still have some hope._ Mizuki thought to herself. _Unlike me who's probably going to be expelled by the end of the year. Knowing the way Traitor works, he'll find an excuse to get me kicked out. _

Mizuki's quickly souring thoughts were interrupted as their sensei entered the room. He was babbling on about a rocket he had caught on the way back in the Sea of Japan when she spotted Shiota entering the room. His hand was clasped on something around his neck, and his face was dark with an emotion that looked familiar yet she couldn't quite describe.

Unfortunately, she wasn't given any time to ponder what it could be as their sensei started describing their next assignment.

"I want you all to try writing Tanka poems based on a theme. Please end it with "Tentacles" in the last seven syllables." He instructed the class. "Once you have written it, bring it up to me."

The class facepalmed at the ridiculous theme.

Regardless, he continued, "Those who finish can go home for today." Finished assigning the poem, he sat down and relaxed against the board, his whole face turning a light pink.

The room seemed to perk up a bit at the thought of going home early. Mizuki started looking around the room for inspiration.

Kayano raised her hand, "Sensei, I've got a question."

Their sensei glanced towards her, pausing before speaking, "What would that be Kayano-san?"

"It's kinda late to ask, but what name should we use for you? It's hard to differentiate between you and the other senseis when talking about you."

"A name huh?" Somehow his beady, white eyes gained a distant look as if he were recalling something from his past. "I don't really call myself anything in particular. How about all of you come up with one if you don't mind. But for now, focus on the assignment."

"Haaaaai!" Kayano replied cheerfully.

Mizuki stared at the back of Kayano's head. Her green hair up in pigtails gave Mizuki the impression of a tree.

_Hmmmm… I've got it!_ She thought as she started drafting her poem.

_The willow sways _

_Reaching downward..._

Mizuki's train of thought was interrupted by Nagisa's abrupt rise from his seat. By all appearances it seemed as if he had simply finished his poem and was going up to turn it in. Had she not caught a glance at the anti-sensei knife hidden behind his paper, she would not have guessed he had an ulterior motive judging on the way he was carrying himself.

"Heh," a barely audible grunt came from her right.

Turning away from the upcoming assassination attempt, she saw Teresaka-baka smirking. His whole body was tense as if ready to do something. The alarm bells in her head which hadn't been even slightly active when looking at Shiota were suddenly on high alert.

Teresaka-baka glanced at his two followers as they too smirked back at him before he turned his attention to the blue haired assassin. Mizuki looked to the scheming group and to the boy before it clicked in her head.

_They were using Shiota._

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Images of Traitor flashed through her mind. His orange hair mocking her. His smirk as he told her that she was a pawn in his game. The guarded violet eyes showing no sympathy for the one he had once called a friend.

Before she could recover, Shiota had reached the front of the room. Taking the knife, he swept his arm upward hoping to catch their sensei off guard with the close range. In a flash of yellow, one of their sensei's tentacles was gripping Nagisa's wrist, effectively preventing the attack.

The whole class's attention was at the front of the room except for the brown haired girl in the back. As she suppressed her traumatizing flashbacks, she suspiciously glared at the idiot trio. That could not have been all they were planning. It was too simple even for them.

"I told you didn't I? You need a more…"

Mizuki's eyes snapped to the front of the room as her sensei's voice was cut short. From her view all she could see was Shiota throwing himself at the teacher. His arms wrapped around their sensei's neck. Then….

**BOOM**

The whole class except three cheering male students in the back was in shock.

"Alright! We did it!"

"That 10 billion is ours!"

The voices of the Idiot Trio cheering at the horrifying sight broke Mizuki out of her shock. Unfortunately, it was not enough for her mind to catch up with her body.

"Shiota-san!"

This time the whole class went silent as they all whipped their head to the back of the room where the supposed mute girl was scrambling out of her seat to the front of the room.

Mizuki growled as she waved the remaining smoke out of her face. She would deal with the consequences of her mistake later. Right now one of her classmates' lives was in danger. Ignoring the flashes of Reo's orange hair replacing blue in her mind, she approached the body lying on the ground.

Distantly, she heard Kayano yelling at Teresaka-baka, demanding to know what he had done. Mizuki could care less. She had to see if the boy was still alive or if he would live long enough to make it to the hospital from the top of the mountain. She was ready for the worse, so when she finally caught sight of Shiota, her shock had come back.

Other than being unconscious (probably from the force of the grenade), he looked perfectly fine. The damage was absorbed by a strange membrane covering the boy. Reaching down, she felt the membrane.

_It's slimy_. Mizuki observed. Her eyes widened, and she whipped out her anti-sensei knife frantically glancing around the room for their sensei.

"Hah! You don't need that idiot." Teresaka sneered. "We got him with that genius plan of mine."

Mizuki ignored him in favor of scanning the area outside the window until she felt the oppressive aura coming from the ceiling. Older sister instincts coming out again, she shielded Shiota's body with her own, holding up the knife in a defensive position.

On the ceiling, blended in with the shadows, was their sensei. His whole body was black. His teeth sharpened menacingly. His usually beady white eyes narrowed to slits of pure anger.

She heard a rustle behind her and assumed that Shiota had woken up. Whimpering to her right let her know that Teresaka and his minions were thoroughly terrified of their sensei. Mizuki herself was trying to keep from shaking as the killing intent radiated off their normally cheerful sensei.

_I can't lose focus. If he decides to attack I need to be ready._ Mizuki thought as she slid another knife out of the sleeve of her jacket.

It turned out to be unnecessary as their sensei disappeared in a flash with his usual speed. In less than ten seconds, he was back with a bag full of… **their house name plates**.

Throwing three particular name plates forward at the cowering boys, their sensei growled out, "I cannot harm you due to my agreement with the government, but if you come at me with that assassination technique again there is nothing stopping me from killing everyone else you love and know leaving you alone in the world."

The three boys looked like they were wetting themselves while the rest of the class trembled slightly in fear. Everyone's eyes were fixed at the front of the room at the terrifying monster that was their sensei. Mizuki in particular watched with wide hazel eyes. Her thoughts, however, were on her siblings. Her siblings who were very small and very vulnerable to being killed by their sensei.

She didn't dare attack him at this point, afraid of how he might react. Instead, she lowered her knives and put them back into the hidden pockets she had sewn into her uniform sleeves. Despite his outward appearance, he seemed to take his oath of not harming them seriously, so they were in no danger.

Teresaka, growing a pair, pointed an accusing finger at their teacher, "What the hell is wrong with you? You come in here and say you'll blow up the Earth and assassinate me and all that. What's wrong with using an irritating method to try to kill you?"

Mizuki had to admit, as stupid as he was, Teresaka-baka appeared to have some guts.

"Irritating? Nonsense," their sensei said suddenly back to his cheerful self. His head had turned a slight orange color with a darker orange circle in the middle (the face he shows if you gave a correct answer). "Your idea itself was excellent. I never expected a suicide bomber. I give you full marks on the idea, especially you, Nagisa-kun."

He reached out a yellow tentacle to pat Shiota on the top of his head surprising the boy. He continued, "Your movements were very natural until the last moment of attack. You attacked me at a magnificent opportunity… However!"

The whole class perked up at his angry tone. "Teresaka-kun and the others did not care about Nagisa-kun's wellbeing… except Hiyashi-kun." Their sensei turned his beady eyes on her.

Mizuki shifted uncomfortably under his and the class' stare. For the first time ever, she had no plan. No idea what to do. She had blown her cover in a fit of worry over a classmate she barely knew. _This is why it's easier to just not care about anyone. No trouble, no guilt, and no responsibility. _

Mizuki was still shuffling on her feet wondering if she should just jump out the window behind her when a voice from the class spoke up.

"I guess the elitist from Class A has a heart."

Mizuki nearly collapsed in relief as the attention turned from her to the person who spoke. _I guess I better start reevaluating my judgements of my classmates. She may be the class clown, but she also has enough sense to see my discomfort and help me out even if it was an implied insult and compliment at the same time._

As if reading her thoughts, her sensei spoke up, "Of course she does. You should never judge a person too quickly. There is a history behind every person. Before judging them, we need to understand what happened to them in order to make them the way they are."

The class glanced around the room at each other with a new look in each eye. The whole class was wondering the same things. Maybe there was more in common with each other than simply being a Class E student.

"Let's all have an assassination that will make people smile and puff out their chests in pride. You all have hidden strengths that make you talented assassins. Use it to kill me before the end of the school year… if you can nurhuhuuhuhu."

"An unkillable sensei…" Kayano spoke up almost to herself. "Unkillable… Koro… Oh! How about Koro-sensei?"

"Hmmmm… I like it," the newly dubbed Koro-sensei said. "Now, either you finish your poems or kill me and you can go home."

The whole class groaned as they picked up their pens and started writing. Tear stained Teresaka and his two friends made their way back to their seats with passing glares from their classmates who had been pelted by BB's in the front row. Nagisa, too, headed back to his seat with a strangely content expression on his face. Something had changed in him from when he had first entered the room. That emotion she had seen in him was no longer present and a determined fire had taken its place.

Mizuki also headed back to her seat with her head down allowing her bangs to cover the sides of her face. She didn't want to deal with the questions or stares from her classmates. As soon as she got back to her seat, she picked up her pen again to finish her poem.

_The willow sways _

_Reaching downward..._

_Never touching_

_It longs to brush the ground below_

_Tentacles reach for what it can't quite grasp._

Almost as quickly as she sat down, Mizuki got up, turned in her poem, and rushed out the door.

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope you all enjoyed seeing Nagisa explode himself. So a bit of explaination because I realize parts of this might not make total sense. So Mizuki acted on instinct when she called out Nagisa's name because who wouldn't be shocked at one of their classmates becoming a suicide bomber. Her checking up on him though was her morals kicking into place cause she was not about to let a classmate die because she wanted to appear aloof and uncaring; plus, she thought if the same thing happened to her little brother Reo she would definitely want someone to help him too. If you can't already tell, Mizuki hates Teresaka just cause she thinks he's an idiot and she hates stupid people hence the name "The idiot trio" and "The dummy crew" along with Teresaka-baka. Moving on, after the panic and fear died down, Mizuki realized she forked up bad and had no idea what to do but then Rio came to her rescue by making a joke/insult/compliment which took the attention off her long enough to escape. Also this whole scene is going to have Rio reassessing her opinion of Mizuki as an uncaring elitist from Class A and Mizuki's opinion of Rio as the class clown that doesn't care for her grades. Mizuki is really traumitized from Asano's betrayal because it came out of no where and he was her best friend and her rock after her mother's death when she had no one else to turn to so it was a hard blow especially considering her own father's betrayal by abandoning and abusing his kids. Ok last thing, the poem is actually a Tanaka poem I made up (if anyone knows how to write one properly please let me know how I did). Anyway it's up to interpretation. If you want to let me know how you thought of it I'd love to hear your thoughts. Ok that's it for now:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me.

Special thanks to Boi for your feedback on my Tanaka poem. I probably won't rewrite it though because I'm lazy lol and also it's already posted so that'd just complicate things.

Thanks to PatrickStarSpongy for letting me know about the error. I'll correct it for future chapters.

Also Thebla thanks for the review.

Alright next chapter Mizuki left early but she decided to wait for Nagisa in order to ask him how he got so close to hitting Koro-sensei. She's hiding in a tree waiting to corner him cause she's not ready to face her other classmates. (And it's definitely not because she cares if Nagisa is okay or not). Here's we go!

**POV Switch (Shiota Nagisa)**

Nagisa tapped his pen against his desk. He really should have been thinking about what to write for his poem, but all he could think about was how happy he was that Koro-sensei was their teacher.

It was a strange thought… After all, he was trying to destroy the Earth. Yet, he was the only teacher to ever look at them without disgust or pity or any other demeaning emotions in their eyes. He looked at them as equals; students worth teaching.

Of course, there was the whole issue with Hiyashi-san. Nagisa was thoroughly confused at the turn of events that day. _Why did she protect me?_ He wondered to himself.

When he had woken up from his unconsciousness, he had felt the killing intent from his sensei, but when he glanced in the direction of Koro-sensei, all he saw was the back of his female classmate as she shielded his vulnerable form with her own body. Kayano had also told him she had called out his name after the bomb went off sounding worried for his wellbeing.

_Did I do something? She's been pretty distant from the rest of the class so why would something suddenly change?_

He wanted answers, but he also figured that she was embarrassed by her actions as she had practically run from the classroom not five minutes after the whole bombing incident had died down. If she gave him an opportunity to, he would ask. If not, then he would respect her space.

Across the room, a certain blonde haired girl was having a completely opposite train of thought than the kind-hearted blue hair boy.

**POV Switch (Nakamura Rio)**

_Tsk… I bailed her out and she doesn't even have the decency to stick around to explain things to me._ Rio thought bitterly to herself.

She wasn't actually upset, just really, really curious. Why would Hiyashi pretend to be mute? Was she really not an elitist from Class A? Maybe she was just that shy? Rio did not like not knowing.

Rio tapped her pen on her desk impatiently as she thought about her estranged classmate. Frustrated, she decided to go demand answers from the girl. _She left 10 minutes ago. If I run downhill I should be able to catch up before she passes the gate around the mountain. _

Luckily for her, Rio's best subject was English, not to mention she was actually smart, so thinking up a passable poem wasn't hard for her. Once she finished writing, she gathered her stuff and headed towards the front to turn in her poem and leave.

"All done Nakamura-san?" Koro-sensei asked her as she approached. His head had already lost the light pink color. Normally, Rio would attempt one last assassination before she left for the day, but she had more important things to address.

"Hai!" Rio responded in her normal cheery voice to mask her true thoughts. "We'll get you one of these days sensei!"

She turned and walked out the door before he could respond. Shouldering her school bag, Rio quickly exited the building and started a brisk jog downhill; her blue eyes scanned the road downward for light reddish brown hair.

_I will get my answers. _Rio thought in determination.

**Mizuki POV**

Mizuki heard fast footsteps heading in her direction and lifted the leaves in front of her as she squatted on a tree branch near the building. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a blonde blur zoom past her down the mountain.

_What the heck is Nakamura doing? _She wondered incredulously. Shaking her head she put the branches down and sat down to lean against the trunk of the tree. She glanced down at the ground with bored eyes. The ground wasn't too far down, but it was enough to make a normal person dizzy. Luckily for her, Mizuki frequently scaled high places.

Free running was something she had always been interested in as a child, and, after her mother's death, it was a way for her to run from her problems. When she was younger, she had been far too afraid to try anything more than a few leaps and hops across rocks and other small obstacles. However, the idea of falling and seriously injuring herself had become less frightening the emptier she felt after her mother's death (which in itself was a scary thought).

Especially before her father had gone berserk, Mizuki had spent a lot of time in the forests a few miles from her house climbing trees, back flipping off the rocks, leaping and rolling around the forest floor. Everyday after school, she went there to try and run from the reality of her mother's absence; to run from the reality that her family and school life was slowly falling apart; and the run from the reality that the ones closest to her could leave her at any time without warning. Eventually, she got over the fear when she decided the good moments were worth the pain of losing the person after spending days remembering her mother's smiling face, her delicious cooking, all the fun moments where everything was sunshine and rainbows.

Even though there were the dark clouds of her mother's death, her father's abandonment, and Asano's betrayal, Mizuki's siblings managed to bring the sunshine back out with their soft innocent smiles as they looked to her as if she were their idol, their hero. They were her whole world, and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to them.

"Nagisa wait up!" Mizuki heard Kayano's voice call out.

Idle chatter could be heard as more and more students finished their poems and left the school. Mizuki blinked a few times to clear her head before peaking through the branches to search for a certain blue haired boy. It didn't take her long to spot him walking side by side with their green haired classmate as well as the boy who was super into baseball. He was smiling and chattering along with them looking like he hadn't just tried to blow himself up to save all of humanity.

_I don't know if I should feel respect or exasperation. This kid needs to learn to worry about himself more. _Mizuki thought with a sweatdrop.

She reached down into her pocket for the small pebble she had picked up before climbing the tree. Waiting for them to pass by her tree, she took aim and threw the stone at Shiota's shoulder while the other two were looking ahead. Shiota stopped and picked up the stone looking at it quizzically.

"Everything alright Nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked him.

**Nagisa POV Switch**

Nagisa stared at the pebble in his hand. He was sure this had been what had hit him on the shoulder just now.

A hand waved in his face.

"Huh?" He questioned in confustion.

"I asked if everything was okay Nagisa-kun." Kayano said to him with a worried look on her face. "You sure you're okay after today?"

"Yeah, that couldn't have been easy to go through." Sugino agreed, putting his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"No, no everything is fine." Nagisa said with a reassuring smile while waving both his hands in front of his chest. "Koro-sensei's skin covered all the damage. Actually, you know what, I think I forgot one of my notebooks in the classroom. Why don't you two go ahead?"

"You sure, buddy?" Sugino asked him. Both of them had worried looks on their faces. He felt uncomfortable with their concern. He wasn't used to other people wanting his needs ahead of his own; after all, his own mother put her needs before her son's so why should strangers put his needs before theirs?

"Al-alright." Kayano responded, unsure. "We'll see you tomorrow Nagisa-kun."

"Mm! See you guys tomorrow."

Nagisa made a show of turning around and walking towards the school building. He hadn't taken more than a few steps before he felt two hands grip under his arms and pull him up into the tree. Before he could cry out, one of the hands clamped over his mouth and he found himself looking into sharp hazel eyes.

_Hiyashi-san?! _

"Huh? Nagisa's already gone?" He could hear Kayano from down below. He made muffled sounds of protest only to be shushed by his fearsome classmate.

"He's probably already getting his notebook." Sugino reassured Kayano. "Come on, if we walk slower he can catch up."

Nagisa felt his heart warm at that. He didn't know what he did to deserve friends as good as those two. Then again… he glanced backwards at the girl who had one hand over his mouth and the other gripping his body so he didn't fall off, he didn't know what he did to deserve this girl's wrath. _Maybe she blames me for ruining her mute facade. Also, side note, how the heck did she pull me up? She had to have reached down with her whole body and I may be small but I'm not that light!_

When his friends were out of earshot, she took her hand off his mouth and turned him around to face her fully. Blue eyes met hazel. They stared at each other for another few seconds: him in confusion and her- well doing whatever she was doing.

"You really are unaffected by today aren't you?" She finally asks.

His intelligent response to that was, "Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay? No concussions or other serious injuries I should know about?"

"Why do you care?" He asks. His voice holds no harshness, only pure curiosity.

"I don't." She immediately denies. She blushes a bit and looks away before saying in a quieter voice, "Okay I care a little… but only as a classmate." She finishes in a louder, decisive tone.

Nagisa was beyond confused now. He thought she was going to take her anger out on him. He definitely had not anticipated her admitting to care about him. For some reason, that made him blush a little and look away in embarrassment. Unfortunately, he had chosen to look down. Down at the ground that he suddenly realized was very far away, too far in his opinion.

Nagisa swayed a bit on his seat on the tree branch. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder steadying him. He looked back up to see Hiyashi holding him steady with an apologetic look on her face. It was the most open he's ever seen her. Normally her face was as emotionless as a blank slate. Everyone in the class agreed even Koro-sensei had more expression on his face than her.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I forget that most people aren't used to being this high up, but I needed to talk to you alone. Do you want to go down first?"

He nodded silently.

"Okay, follow where I climb." She said to him before starting the descent.

He gripped the branches tightly as he followed her down the tree. He could feel the bark digging into his skin. Honestly, he felt more scared scaling down the tree than going up to kill Koro-sensei. He heard Hiyashi's feet thud down on the ground and reassured himself that it was almost over… until he felt the branch he was holding onto crack and break off the tree.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The blue haired pigtail boy shut his eyes tight bracing for the pain of hitting the ground. Only when he peeked one eye open, all he saw was the silhouette of his pretty brown haired classmate as she cradled him in her arms like a baby.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." She teased with a wink.

_Wait…_ his mind stalled, _She winked at me?!_

"Uh, th-thanks, I guess." Nagisa stuttered out. "For this and for protecting me today. Sorry you blew your mute persona though."

She looked surprised at his apology. "No worries. Just don't want a classmate's death on my conscience... again."

He stared at her.

"Kidding." She reassured him with a small giggle.

He let a small smile grace his face at that. Then he remembered what he had wanted to ask her earlier, "Hey Hiyashi-san, why did you protect me today?"

She paused as if considering her answer before replying, "What you did was dangerous. I may not care for anyone in class but that doesn't mean I would just stand idly by and let one of you die. I'm not heartless."

"I never thought-"

"Save it." She cut him off, her face growing hard and closed off. "I know I'm from Class A, so none of you see me as one of you who all came from Class B and lower. I'm not going to pretend I do care about you guys, but I care enough to save your life even if you choose to throw it away... that being said, you really should look out for your own wellbeing more Shiota-san." Her eyes softened a bit at the last part.

Nagisa looked down towards his feet. Here was another person who was caring about his well being. Someone who claimed not to care about the others in her class despite having thrown herself in front of him like a human shield to save him from the wrath of their teacher.

She closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing, "Look, I may not know what you're going through, but I know that look you had in your eye after lunch. It's the look of someone who doesn't give a damn about whether they live or die because the world could care less."

Nagisa could see her hands trembling slightly at her sides. He thought back to what Koro-sensei had said in the classroom. Everybody does have their own history and stories that makes them who they are.

"Here's my advice." Nagisa blinked as she brought him back to the present. "Don't give up yet. It might take a bit of time, but you will find a reason to live. Yes, the bad moments are everywhere. They bring you down. They shake your confidence. They make you wonder why you should bother to get up everyday just to face them again and again and again. But in between those bad moments are the wonderful ones. The ones that make you smile, laugh, and be grateful that you are still alive to experience them. Maybe it'll be a person that makes you feel this way. Maybe it'll be an accomplishment you strive for. But there will be something, so before you decide to give it all up, look for it, experience it, then you can decide if your life is so easy to give away."

Nagisa was speechless. He thought about all the times he had gone home to his mother in a bad mood. To the time when his father had abandoned him to live with his controlling wife. To the time when he was rejected by his friends for being kicked down to End Class. She was right. Those times were hard and hurt. They made him feel insignificant which was what had inspired him to attempt the suicide bombing in the first place. But in those memories, he could see the few shining good memories. Meeting new friends in the End Class. The times before his parents' divorce. The biggest and brightest memory was the most recent: when Koro-sensei patted his head and told him and the class to assassinate him with pride.

His heart had been filled with so much determination and hope at the idea of a teacher who saw them as equals and he knew he had found his something.

"Thank you, Hiyashi-san. I appreciate what you have done for me today and the advice you have given me." He said gratefully, "I think I have found the will to live that you were talking about with this class. I want to assassinate Koro-sensei with everyone proudly and with smiles on our faces."

She gave a small smile at his response. This unguarded look on her face gave her a much softer appearance and really displayed her beauty.

"You know," he continued in a softer voice, "You should take your own advice."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't know if you've found your will yet but if you just let us in, we could help fill the spaces between the bad memories with good ones."

For a brief second, it looked like she was considering it. Then, her eyes flashed with something akin to fear and her face hardened again. This was the face he was used to seeing in his classmate.

"Thanks for your concern, Shiota-san, but I'm fine by myself. Why else would I pretend to be mute?"

"To protect yourself." He mumbled under his breath. Outloud, he said, "I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Of course I do. Now for the real reason I pulled you aside, do you mind sharing Koro-sensei's weakness? Out of all of us, you came the closest to getting a hit on him."

Nagisa tried not to feel hurt at the thought that she only wanted to use him for his information on Koro-sensei like Terasaka had. _She's just pushing me away as a self-defence mechanism. _He reassured himself.

"Of course, Hiyashi-san." Pulling out his small notebook that he had been keeping a record of his observations of Koro-sensei and handed it to the girl who took it in surprise. "You can copy down the notes from there and give it back to me tomorrow."

"How do you know I won't just keep it to give myself the advantage?"

_Why are you trusting me? _Nagisa heard the unspoken question and answered, "Well for one, I remember most of the things in the notebook. More importantly, though, I think you're the type of person who keeps her word, aren't you Hiyashi-san?"

She paused for a bit again before responding, "Hmpf, I will return this to you by tomorrow." Then as an after thought she said, "Thank you."

He smiled at that. She tucked the notebook into her backpack and turned to head down the mountain. He looked at her retreating form for a little before turning towards the school building to retrieve his notebook. What he didn't see was the hazel eyed girl turning around to give him one last glance before turning back around and hurrying down the mountain.

**Chapter 9 End**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Hello again my beautiful readers! So I just realized I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but I have a beta reader now! Her user is Lea Daffon. She is amazing and has helped so much already. I think this story is going to get better with her helping me out:)

Anyway, thank you again for the follows and favorites. To ILikeFoxes828, Glad you enjoyed Tsundere!Mizuki. Might be seeing more of that in the next arc...

Okay, so this is a pretty short update, but I promise I'm working on longer ones. This is set in chapter/episode 2 when Karasuma approaches them. This story's main character is Mizuki, so the plots that don't include her won't be mentioned, but they will still be going on (so Sugino is still trying to kill Korosensei with his bb bullet baseball). Alright, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Karasuma's POV**

"How about it? Do you think you've figured out a way to kill him?"

Karasuma's stern voice cut through the room. The students glanced at one another in shame. Right as they were speaking, the target was at a baseball game in the United States.

"It's impossible Karasuma-san." Isogai complained.

"He's too fast." Mimura added with a whine falling against his desk. "There's no way we can kill a guy who flies at Mach 20."

"Exactly it's impossible for any military force to beat a creature that can move that fast. However, for you alone, there is a chance." Karasuma said, pointing at them. "It comes down to why he makes a point of being your teacher.

"And why is that?" A voice from the back called out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why does he want to be our teacher of all things." Mizuki asked, her half-lidded hazel eyes trained at the government official at the front of the room. Though her body language screamed bored, her eyes had a sharp gleam to them.

Karasuma paused. The last time he was here, he was under the impression that the girl in the back was mute.

"We're not entirely sure."

"And yet you let him come teach us."

Karasuma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes, it was the only way we could keep track of him on weekdays and it gave you students the best opportunity to kill him from a close range. In addition, he took an oath that he wouldn't harm you guys. If he hadn't taken the oath, the government would never have put you all in danger."

"I see." The brown haired brat replied thoughtfully. Then with a false show of innocence, she asked, "Exactly how would you stop him if he weren't to keep his word?"

Karasuma's annoyance died immediately. _Of course she's worried. She has every right to be. After all, we have already demonstrated we can't do anything to him; what reassurance would they have that we could keep them safe if he decided to go back on his word?_

"If it helps," a different voice broke the tension that had grown in the room, "I really don't think he means to harm us."

All eyes turned to the small blue haired boy who had spoken up. He obviously was not expecting the attention as he immediately blushed and waved both hands in front of his face while stammering on, "I-I mean, he did have the chance to yesterday didn't he? But he showed he'd keep his word even if he did threaten to harm our families…"

"Of course _I_ know that Shiota-san." Mizuki scoffed. "The point I'm making here is that the government needs to shape up."

A few gasps could be heard around the room. Who could've thought the quiet mute girl could be so bold?

"I see." Karasuma said thoughtfully. Seeing the worried glances being thrown back and forth between him and the girl, he spoke up again, "Don't worry, she's not in trouble. She has a point as well. I will talk with my superiors to have measures taken to better ensure your safety as best we can. Is that acceptable to you?"

"And what about our families?"

He threw her a questioning look. When his eyes made a quick sweep of the room, he could see several student fidgeting in their seats clearly thinking similar things.

"As Shiota-san said, he threatened to kill everyone we love if we tried a suicide bombing again. I don't know if I could live with myself if I saved the Earth but allowed my family to die." She said with a fire in her gaze. She no longer sat back in her seat. Her whole body was rigid and ready for a fight. Clearly this was something important to her.

Karasuma reigned in his shock when he heard that a suicide bombing was attempted. He was honestly not sure how he felt about it but knew the government wouldn't particularly care as long as it got the job done.

"We can't let your families know about him. It would only cause panic. There is not much we can do."

"Let me take my weapons home."

"No." He said resolutely. _No normal teenager should be seen carrying guns and knives home. It would only lead to questions._

"If we promise not to let our family members find out about Korosensei, will you allow us to take home our weapons so we can at least attempt to protect them should he try to attack them?"

In his head, Karasuma logically knew that he should say no. After all, it was far too risky to rely on the words of a middle school student. At the same time, however, Karasuma could see her reasoning. With their antisensei weapons, they'd at least have a sense of a fighting chance; not to mention, they were already taking the word of a creature attempting to blow up the Earth in a year, so why not the middle schoolers assigned to kill him as well?

"Very well. I will make it happen."

The class looked at Mizuki in shock. Some of them had been having similar worries. After all, no matter how strict or harsh they're parents were with them, they knew in their hearts their parents did love them. Well most of them anyway. They wanted a way to protect their loved ones and she just provided them a way to do so.

"Thank you, Karasuma-san."

With this, Karasuma signaled for the rest of the weapons being delivered to get passed out before turning to leave the room.

_Looks like I have long meetings ahead of me. _He thought with a sigh.

**Chapter 10 End**

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Karasuma. Getting bullied by a middle schooler. So, I didn't like how they aren't allowed to bring home the weapons. Like yes, as a watcher of the show and reader of the manga, I know Korosensei won't actually kill them or their families, but if it were "real" I would feel safer if I could have a weapon at my disposal to protect my loved ones.

I hope my Karasuma was not too off the anime Karasuma. I tried to make it as similar as possible. Feedback is welcome if you disagree or have any other comments about the story!

Stay safe everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Hello beautiful readers! Thank you for the new follows and favorites 3

Alright we are finally starting the long awaited Ryuunosuke Date Arc! It's multi chapter as it's kind of a big one so it'll be a gradual build.

**Important:** There will be another author note at the end of the chapter regarding the plot/ships of this story so please read it:) Okay enjoy Angry Rio, Embaressed Mizuki, and Flustered Ryuu-chan~

**(Edit: Guys... I messed up Ryuunosuke's name. Mizuki was supposed to be calling him by his family name this whole time (Chiba), so I changed it. Please ignore the ones I missed and know I did not mean for her to call him so familiarly yet.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Mizuki POV**

Mizuki could feel her classmates' eyes on her after Karasuma left. It hadn't been her intention to do something so bold, but she was in a bad mood and couldn't particularly care at this point. Sighing, she laid her head in her arms and let her gaze fall on the clouds outside the window.

_At least I can try to protect them. _Mizuki thought, images of her siblings flashing in her mind. _Plus it'll give me more time to analyze the knives and bb bullets themselves. _

She had been staying after school every few days in order to attempt to find out what substance made them effective against their octopus teacher. So far, she had gotten nowhere. Now she could spend her free time at home studying them.

"Hmmm," a hum broke her train of thought, "that was unexpected…"

_And here's the reason for my bad mood._ Mizuki thought sourly.

Grumpily looking up, she saw a certain blue-grey haired boy standing by her desk. With his typical hairstyle covering his eyes, Mizuki tried unsuccessfully to decipher what he was thinking.

"Is there something you needed, Chiba-san?"

"Nope, just curious."

Mizuki waited for him to clarify. Instead all she got was an uncomfortable silence. _I can't believe I have to spend all afternoon with this guy._ She thought with a mental facepalm. _This is what I get for being nice one time!_

Inwardly, she knew she would probably still help him out, but if she did get a do-over, she definitely would not offer compensation for her classmates' behavior with a favor.

"Well, I'm sure you can find someone else to satiate your curiosity." Mizuki said with an emotionless tone and a wave of her hand to shoo him away from disturbing her peace. She was not about to give in and ask what he was curious about.

Chiba-san gave a small shrug and turned to head back to his seat. She watched his back as he headed to his seat behind Okajima-san, trying to resist the urge to find out what he wanted.

"Wait."

He stopped.

She waited for him to come back to her seat so she could ask him without everyone around them listening in. Most of the students towards the front of the room were lost in their own conversations ranging from new ways to kill Korosensei to what their plans were for the day; however, Hara-san, Sugaya-san, Fuwa-san, and Okuda-san were all close enough to hear what they were saying (technically Sugino-san could hear too, but he was too depressed after his failed attempt to kill Korosensei this morning.)

Unfortunately, Chiba-san made no signs of moving closer to her, opting to simply turn around to face her. She could see the hint of a teasing smile on his face. Knowing she could either ask him out loud or go up to him and drag him to her seat, she decided to go with the less embarrassing option. After all, she didn't know her other classmates well enough to feel comfortable letting them listen in to her conversations as they were already few and far between.

She stood up and marched towards him. Grabbing his wrist, she reveled in his slightly surprised expression before dragging him back to her seat in the very back and asking with a hint of annoyance, "What were you curious about?"

"Why did you argue with Karasuma-san earlier?"

She could hear genuine curiosity in his voice. Honestly, she herself was a bit surprised at her boldness, but when it came to protecting her loved ones she would do anything. "I made my reasons clear. Korosensei threatened our loved ones. We need a way to protect them."

"It's like you said though: if we can't even hit him in the classroom, what difference will it make if we can bring the weapons home with us?"

"True, but unlike the government, Korosensei won't hurt us."

Chiba-san seemed to contemplate that. Then in a quieter voice he asked, "So you'd use yourself as a human shield?"

"Hmmm," she hummed in affirmation. "Perceptive. Thought Class E wasn't supposed to be smart."

She saw him tense a little at that, so she quickly clarified, "Kidding. I was kidding. I'm one of you guys now remember?"

At this he gave her a small smile. _Maybe this afternoon won't be so terrible._

**Time Skip (After Korosensei came back from the baseball game)**

Mizuki was walking back from the bathroom when she heard muffled yells. She glanced around looking for the source of the sound and saw Korosensei outside on the grassy hill outside the building with something wriggling amongst him many tentacles. She squinted only to realize that it was Sugino Tomohito in his arms.

Her shock was quickly broken when she heard the classroom door slide open and Shiota-san stepped out. He didn't even see her before dashing out of the building to go help Sugino-san. Shrugging her shoulders, Mizuki headed back into the classroom where the other students were working on the assignment Korosensei had given them before he pulled Sugino outside to talk with him.

Honestly, she wasn't worried. After his little display yesterday, she was 100% sure that for whatever reason, Korosensei would absolutely not hurt them. Sitting back down in her seat, she twirled her pencil in her hand as she read through the questions, not giving a second thought to the incident happening outside.

**Time skip (After school)**

Mizuki briefly considered making a run for it in order to ditch him. Though she had been feeling slightly better about their plans for after school since their conversation during lunch, Mizuki had been getting more and more nervous as the lessons wore on.

It wasn't so much that she was against Chiba-san's company (which honestly shocked her when she realized it) but rather the fact that she hasn't hung out or had friends since… Traitor. Really, he had been her only true friend. Or so she thought.

As the bell rang, she gathered her stuff and stood up to approach Chiba-san, but was interrupted by a tall blonde girl standing in her way.

"Alright, Hiyashi, you got some explaining to do and you are not getting away from me this time." Nakamura-san declared, arms folded across her chest. Her blue eyes were set with determination for answers to her questions.

Mizuki waved for Chiba to go on ahead while he stared at them with his head tilted slightly to the side as if to ask _What's going on?_

"And why do I need to explain anything to you?"

"You know damn well why." Nakamura-san's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Silently reminding Mizuki of how she bailed her out the other day. "Now tell me why you pretended to be mute."

_Hmmm… run or come up with some wayward answer? Both will probably only make her angrier so I guess running it is._ Mizuki thought sarcastically.

Mind made up, she gave Nakamura-san a small smirk and said, "Yeah, I'll need a rain check on those answers I never promised you."

With that, Mizuki high-tailed it out of the classroom. Once she was out of the building, she saw Chiba just starting down the mountain at a leisurely pace. Knowing the blond would be on their tail any minute, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Wha-?! Ahhhhh!"

Mizuki snickered a little to herself, enjoying getting a reaction out of the normally calm boy. The two of them reached the bottom of the mountain in no time, but she knew they couldn't keep up the pace, so she veered to the right and dragged the boy behind her into the foliage. Wanting to ensure their safety from the raging blond girl, Mizuki led him deeper into the forest until they could just barely see the path down the hill.

Mizuki's breathing was slightly heavier than normal, but it was nothing compared to Chiba's heavy panting. His hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His bangs were plastered to his sweaty forehead, yet somehow his eyes were still covered. (No, she was not annoyed by that).

Looking up, he exclaimed, "What was that?"

Afraid their spot would be given away, she automatically threw her hand over his mouth. Unbeknownst to her, her actions caused them to become uncomfortably close and now Chiba's face was red for a whole other reason.

Mizuki kept her eyes trained on the path waiting to see the blond girl go by. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she saw Nakamura-san flying by the gate to the main campus. Mizuki waited a few more moments before letting go of Chiba's mouth and stepping back.

"Okay, we're good." She said before looking down at her companion who had yet to say another word. She leaned down in concern when she saw his face was bright red.

"Um, are you okay Chiba-san? Your face is still really red."

"N-no." he stuttered before clearing his throat. In a much calmer voice, he said, "I'm fine. Just not used to running that fast I guess."

"Oh, yeah," Mizuki suddenly felt shy, twirling one side of her bangs with her finger, "I forget that most people don't run that fast."

"It's fine. Though, I have to ask, why are we hiding from Nakamura-san?"

"Well long story short she wants answers I don't want to give. You're the lesser of two evils here; be flattered."

Chiba sweat dropped slightly, "Okay."

Deciding it was safe, she started leading him out of the forest and back onto the path. Feeling bad for making him run down the whole mountain, she started making light conversation with him.

**Ryuunosuke POV**

"So, why'd you want this as your favor?"

Ryuunosuke paused, surprised she was instigating conversation with him, before he responded, "Well, it was the only way I could think of to get you to make friends."

"What makes you think I need friends?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You don't seem to have friends."

Ryuunosuke subtly flinched at that. She wasn't wrong. He really didn't have any friends in Class E or anywhere else. He was actually pretty shy which made it hard for him to connect with others. The only exception to this rule was her. He didn't know if it was because she helped him that time or if it was just the way she acted so tough and standoffish even though he knew she was secretly kind and playful, but she just made him want to reach out to her.

"Well, I guess it was the only way I could make a friend, then." He responded, not realizing how lame he sounded until the words left his mouth. "Wait, no- I mean-"

"Pfffft." As he fumbled over his words he saw her cover her mouth as her laughter threatened to escape.

"That's not what I meant to say." He tried again with a slight whine to his voice.

"It's fine." She consoled him, brown eyes bright with mirth. He was taken aback slightly at how pretty she looked with so much joy showing on her face. _Guess I'm just used to seeing her with a wall in front of her emotions._

"I think I get what you mean." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear. He could see on her face, which was still unguarded, as she recalled something in her past. Obviously, it wasn't a pleasant memory as her expression slowly soured and her eyes closed off again.

Wanting to change the topic, he softly bumped his shoulder against hers to get her attention and asked, "So what are you siblings like?"

Her whole body lit up at the mention of her siblings, her steps got a little faster in her excitement, and her eyes regained the joyful sparkle from earlier. She opened her mouth to start ranting about how cute they were when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fallen Angel of Class A."

Ryuunosuke stopped walking when he saw her freeze in place, her whole body tensed and looking ready to bolt. Curious to see who could cause such a reaction from the normally calm girl, Ryuunosuke turned around and came face to face with the most powerful boy in school: Asano Gakushu.

"It's been a while, Mizuki-chan."

**Chapter 11 End**

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the deal my little chili babies, this fanfiction is going to mainly be about ships (so there will be a lot of potentials for our little OC). The reason is I honestly am pretty happy with the plot of the manga and don't want to change it _too_ much. That being said, I probably will end up changing a bit as the story progresses. Scenes will be altered or added. I don't have all the scenes planned right now, so if anyone has any creative fillers or funny scenes they would like to see (I would prefer if it included Mizuki but if not I can still work with that) I will try to add it. Basically you guys can send mini crack prompts and I'll try to write it for you as filler chapters later in the fic.

Now on the issue of who Mizuki ends up with... that's up to you! I am going to start a poll with the current guys as options and you all can vote either by review or PMing me who you want her to end up with. You are free to add another character as part of the poll but for now, I'm going to stick to the guys who have appeared so far. Warning: Nagisa is almost definitely **not** going to be end ship unless he gets heavy support from you guys. Also, if there aren't enough votes or there isn't a majority, I will choose the end ship with my beta.

This poll will be open from now until the middle/last parts of the story (which is still a long ways away don't worry), but I wanted to start it now because I realize that I don't have a ton of readers (again thank you to those sticking around. You guys are the best!)

Alright here's the poll:

Chiba Ryuunosuke

Asano Gakushuu

Shiota Nagisa

Akabane Karma


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Alright, it's my birthday, so my present to you all is a new update with a special guest: Asano Gakushuu! Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 12

**Mizuki POV**

_Of all times…_ Mizuki thought with dread. Her mind was racing, heart beating faster with every passing second. She stole a quick glance at her partner who was already turned around facing the person who had spoken. He threw a quick glance of confusion in her direction as she continued to stand, frozen.

_I don't want them to know. I don't want to face him again._ Outside, Mizuki was composing her face and bracing herself to turn around, but inside, she was panicking. Her heart was a flurry of emotion: rage, sadness, hurt, betrayal.

Closing her eyes, she took one deep breath and pushed down her flurry of emotions threatening to break her down.

Taunting violet eyes met steely hazel ones.

Orange hair shone in the sunlight.

A familiar arrogant smirk mocked her from just a few feet away.

_He looks exactly as I remember him._

His arms were folded over his chest as he stood amidst his minions staring her down.

"Asano-san." She managed to grit out. "What does the royal king himself need with two lowly Class E's?"

"Well, looks like you've quickly adjusted to your place, Mizuki-chan. Guess you really do belong with them after all." Asano chuckled. The rest of the Big Five roared with laughter behind him as if he had told the funniest joke of all time.

Mizuki stiffened at his casual use of her name. "Asano-san, I don't believe it's appropriate for you to use my name so informally. We are merely classmates."

"What's wrong, _**Mizuki-chan**_?" a different voice taunted, "I thought you and Asano used to be best friends?"

"You are mistaken, Natsuhiko-san. I was simply a pawn just like you four." Mizuki replied calmly to the butt chin, glasses boy who was currently scowling at her.

"Bitch! You were the only one he played. Obviously you weren't good enough to stand with us." He yelled at her gesturing to the other three flanking Asano. Araki and Sakakibara had not changed one bit. The only difference in their arrogant expressions is that it was directed towards her now. She remembered the time when she stood along-side them as they paraded around school. According to Asano, it had been to 'inspire' the other students by showing them the power of the top scoring students. When they mocked the others, she had not paid any attention, choosing rather to read her book on the side only glancing up every once in a while to see if Asano was ready to leave.

They used to hangout everyday after school to study or talk or just have a drink together. Thinking back on those days, it hurt to think how it was all a lie.

"Heh, this is who I replaced?" The new guy scoffed. "She doesn't look like much. Good thing you have me running the English department now."

Mizuki's rage peaked through a little at the barb against her intelligence. In fluent English, she said, "Trust me, it wasn't intelligence that got you that position. You're just controllable like I was and like they all are."

Though she figured the others probably only understood the gist of what she had said as she had spoken too fast for them, she felt smug at her display of English skills. She was about to make a jab at Traitor when the new guy spoke up again, but this time in English as well, "I see you, too, can speak English."

Mizuki's surprise caused her to pause for half a second before she retorted, "And I see you're not all bark, no bite."

"I lived a whole year in LA with my parents. My English surpasses yours far more."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, buddy." Mizuki gave a smirk as she realized his weakness. Though his accent was nearly flawless, unlike her, he was too stiff in his speaking making it seem unnatural. Not to mention, he seemed to have a few errors with his grammar.

"Ha! You cannot even speak without accent." He laughed, pointing a finger at her.

Mizuki just gave a smirk and a shrug and proceeded to ignore him. She looked Traitor straight in his violet eyes knowing he had perfectly understood her first comment. After all, she had helped him in English many times and knew he could speak and understand well enough. "You found another lap dog to replace me, did you?"

He smirked at her, "No, like Natsuhiko-san said, you were the only lap dog. These guys are the genuine Big Five."

Rationally, Mizuki knew he was bluffing. He did not care for them, just like he didn't care for her. He only cared about controlling his father.

_Unless that was a lie too_. A small voice warned her in her head.

Just like that, Mizuki felt herself losing ground in the confrontation. She didn't know who Asano truly was because she didn't know what was a lie and what was the truth.

Not one to miss a slip-up, Asano called out with fake concern, "What's wrong Mizuki-chan? Feeling like an idiot knowing you've been played? Don't feel bad, it's not your fault I'm just that much better than you."

Looking around to the crowd of students that had gathered around them, he announced, "Let this be a lesson to you all. Even the mighty will fall if they don't work hard enough." He narrowed his violet eyes and spoke in a quieter voice, "Even the Angel of Class A."

Mizuki's mind was too frantic to think of a proper comeback. Instead she weakly retorted, "Don't call me that."

"Why not, Mizuki-chan? I can call you whatever I want. If you don't like Angel, maybe I should call you by what I used to call you by. How does that sound, **Zuki-chan**?" Asano mocked, using his old nickname for her with fake sweetness and concern. The way he said it brought back all their memories together flooding in. It was too much for her. Her hazel eyes were starting to sting as she stared at the ground avoiding the boy who had broken her heart as he tormented her in front of the crowd of their classmates.

Before she could break, a shadow appeared in her peripheral vision and a new voice spoke up, "She told you not to call her that. As Student Council President you should show some respect, Asano."

Mizuki looked up to see Chiba shielding her from Traitor's view. His whole body was wound up as if ready for a fight, yet his facial expression showed nothing but a calm rage.

_He's… protecting me?_

**Asano Gakushuu POV**

"Tsk, another Class E scum trying to act all high and mighty?" Gakushuu asked in annoyance. His eyes narrowed at the boy who was standing defensively in front of the girl. "Do I need to teach you your place, boy?"

"You will leave us alone, Asano." An icy voice interrupted. Gakusuu watched as Mizuki stepped out from behind the boy. Her previous hurt wiped from her face leaving nothing but an empty mask to anyone looking except for him. He could see the slight tension in her jaw and eyebrows along with the closed off hazel eyes betrayed her rage.

_Why is she only strong when she's defending this nobody? What's going on between them? _Asano wondered. From the boy standing up for her to her defensiveness on the other boy's behalf, it made him wonder what their relationship was.

"We did nothing to provoke you, so you have no reason to mess with us. We're leaving." With that, she spun on her heel and marched towards the exit grabbing onto Bangs Boy's hand as he passed him dragging him out with her. Looking at their joint hands, the tightness in his chest that had been slowly building got even worse.

He knew he lost that round, so all he could do was watch her back as she stormed off the campus. Gakushuu growled in annoyance. He glanced around him and saw the students from various classes still standing around.

"What are you all doing? There is nothing left to see."

At his icy tone, the students bar the four flanking him all scrambled to leave, whispering amongst themselves. Gakushuu turned around to the four behind him giving a quick order, "Let's go."

Clearly not sensing his bad mood, Tomoya asked, "Why'd you let them get away without humiliating them more?"

As the newest member Tomoya obviously had yet to sense when Gakushuu was in a bad mood. The other three stiffened knowing what was coming next.

Gakushuu's violet eyes flared dangerously in anger as he grabbed onto Tomoya's shirt collar bringing him up close, "If you had stayed quiet, I would've had everything under control. Do not make me question my choice. Remember I can easily replace you just as I did her."

Tomoya paled visibly, "Yo-you're right, Asano. I'm so-sorry."

"Get lost." Gakushuu commanded. "I'm not in the mood today."

With that, he stalked away to the parking lot where a car was waiting to take him home. When he arrived, he saw his father sitting at the head of the dining table scrolling through something on his tablet with a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Not even bothering to look up, his father asked, "Why were you late today?"

"I had some business to take care of." Gakushuu answered curtly.

"This issue…" Asano paused, looking up from his work, "it wouldn't have anything to do with Hiyashi Mizuki would it?"

_Shit he knows. _Gakushuu thought, gritting his teeth. _How does he always know?_

"It doesn't matter as the issue has been resolved."

"I see." Asano's eyes stared hard into his own violet ones before looking back down to his tablet. "Very well."

Taking it as his cue to leave, Gakushuu started to make his way to his room. Just as he was about to exit he heard his father call out, "Don't forget, I will not hesitate to crush any weaknesses or mistakes, Gakushuu."

"Of course, Chairman Asano."

**Chapter 12 End**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, it's a bit short guys. Hope you enjoyed a little Gakushuu perspective. Time for review replies! (Ship poll is on the bottom for those who are just here for that)

Blueberrybrina: Thank you! I'm so glad you love the story! I added your votes as one for each;)

Guest: Ahhh thank you! It means a lot that you enjoy the story! I will try to update as soon as I finish the chapters. The next few might take some time though just as a warning.

**Ship Poll (Ongoing)**

**Chiba Ryuunosuke: 3**

**Akabane Karma: 1**

**Asano Gakushuu: 1**

**Shiota Nagisa: 0**

**No ship: 1 **(Yes this is an option for those interested)

Stay safe mina-san!

~Seveli


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: **Hello my snowflakes~ I hope you are all staying safe in the quarantine. I know some places are opening up soon so hang in there! I'll try to update quicker so you can have something to entertain you. Anyway, this chapter has a new OC. Her name is Akiko and she is adorable. Review replies and the ship poll will be at the end of the chapter as well as a longer A/n (you can skip the A/n at the end if you just want to see the poll btw). Enjoy~~

* * *

Chapter 13

**Mizuki POV**

Mizuki balled her hands into fists as she continued to storm down the street towards the cram school. Her hazel eyes were starting to sting with unshed tears. Whether they were from anger or sadness she couldn't really tell.

_How could I let him get to me like that? _She berated herself. _How many times am I going to let him hurt me? Why can't I just shut him out?!_

"Mizuki!"

Her angry rant was cut off by the boy she was dragging behind her. Her unfocused gaze fell to him. He raised his free hand up in a placating gesture.

"Sorry, Hiyashi-san, but you weren't responding to my calls just now. I apologize if I was too forward." Chiba apologized.

Mizuki stared at him for another second before snapping out of her daze. Looking down, she realized she was holding his hand in a death grip. Mizuki dropped his hand like she had been burned holding her own close to her chest. She could feel the lingering warmth of his hand on hers as she rubbed her wrist self-consciously.

"Sorry." Mizuki apologized, casting her eyes downward in embarrassment. Then, as an afterthought, she said, "And don't worry about it. I was lost in my thoughts."

An awkward silence fell between them. Mizuki stared at her shoes, willing her tears back. A shadow fell into her peripheral vision and she looked up instinctively with a small flinch.

"Hey, it's just me." Chiba soothed her in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

Maybe it was having to deal with Traitor today. Or maybe it was having to deal with so much responsibility for so long, but something inside Mizuki snapped.

"No," came her soft, vulnerable reply.

With that single word, Mizuki broke down in tears.

**Ryuunosuke's POV**

Ryuunosuke was shocked. And lost. Mostly just shocked though.

Here was the most emotionless and distant girl he's ever met (which is saying something because Hayami-san was pretty stoic) breaking down in tears right in front of him.

Not knowing what else to do, he gently grabbed her hand and led her down the street to a secluded area away from the wandering eyes of passersby. Ryuunosuke watched her: tears streaming down her face, quiet sobs racking her whole body, arms hugging herself as if she were trying to physically hold herself together. At that moment, he felt nothing but sympathy for the girl. Stepping forward, he wrapped her into an embrace and let her lean her head into his chest and cry.

He didn't know how long they were standing there for, but he held onto her until her sobs became muted hiccups and small sniffles. He looked down when he heard a small sound from her.

Pulling away slightly, he asked, "Did you say something?"

"Thank you." Hiyashi said in a quiet voice. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they shone with gratitude.

He gave her a light smile feeling no words were necessary.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

The sound of a phone ringing broke the peaceful atmosphere. Hiyashi leaped out of his arms with a blush on her face. She reached down into her bag mumbling about how she needed to take the call.

Ryuunosuke himself had a small blush on his face. His body felt a little colder without her in his arms.

"Yes, everything is fine… Oh no! I am so sorry Matsukata-san! I will be there in 20 minutes."

Hiyashi hung up the call and looked at him with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"We have to go. I was supposed to be at the cram school half an hour ago!"

Ryuunosuke blinked a couple of times to focus then replied, "Alright, you lead the way. I'll be right behind you."

She flashed him a grateful smile before heading back onto the main sidewalk, walking quickly towards her siblings' cram school.

**Time skip (They arrive at the Wakaba Park Cram School)**

**Mizuki's POV**

"I am so sorry Matuskata-san!" Mizuki apologized with her head in a low bow.

The old man looked at her with slight annoyance in his eyes, "What happened to you? You've never been this late before."

Mizuki scrambled to come up with something when someone cut her off.

"I apologize, sir. I caused Hiyashi-san to be late today. We were headed here when I realized I forgot my notebook in the classroom and she escorted me all the way back." Chiba explained.

"Tch," Matsukata grimaced, "Very well. It's not really your fault this time. Please just let me know beforehand. Hana-san and I were worried." The last part was spoken with a bit of concern.

Mizuki grinned at the old man, "Hai! Of course, sir! Thank you for your concern."

Matsukata-san smiled warmly at her before saying in fake annoyance, "Now go do your thing. The children have been waiting for you. Hana-san is in there doing her best, but- well you know."

Mizuki smiled again at that. Bowing once more at the old man, she headed into the building. Not even two steps through the doorway, she winced as a deafening shout of high pitched voices cried, "Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki found herself and Chiba surrounded by a mass of tiny children ranging of all ages. She shot an apologetic smile at the overwhelmed boy before smiling warmly down at the children.

"Hi everyone! I hope you haven't been giving Hana-san a hard time." She warned with a little finger wag at the rambunctious children.

"Nuh-uh! We were good! We were just worried about you sensei! You're usually late but never this late." One of the boys with spiky dark blue hair replied. He, along with a few of the other children, were gripping the edges of Mizuki's pale yellow sweater as if they were afraid she'd leave.

"I'm sorry to have worried all of you." Mizuki lowered her eyes, feeling disappointed in herself. _I shouldn't cause these innocent children any more grief than they already go through. Not to mention, _Mizuki lifted her gaze to her classmate who was standing awkwardly in the sea of tiny humans as a few of them started tugging his clothes and asking him questions. _I shouldn't have broken down in front of him… right?_

For some inexplicable reason, Mizuki wasn't feeling regret or paranoid at her vulnerability in front of Chiba earlier. _He didn't even ask any questions afterwards. He just held me. No questions asked. _

Recalling being in his embrace, Mizuki flushed bright red.

"Mizuki-san, are you alright?" A kind voice came from the middle of the room.

Looking up, Mizuki met Hana's lime green eyes looking at her in concern.

"Oh, yes I'm fine Hana-san. Thank you for your concern." Mizuki assured her, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Alright. You looked really flushed. You don't have a fever, right?"

Mizuki could feel Chiba's gaze on her causing her to flush even more. "Nope!" She yelped uncharacteristically loud. "He-hey, let's get started on the lesson today."

"Haaaai!" Came the chorus of voices.

Mizuki didn't dare look at her companion, so she kept her eyes fixated on the edges of her slightly worn out tennis shoes letting her bangs curtain her face and said, "I forgot to mention that I promised to teach the kids here for a bit. If you would like, you can go to the convenience store next door and wait for me there. That is… if you still want to hangout later."

"Heh," Chiba chuckled lightly.

"Wh-what's so funny?" She demanded forgetting she was avoiding looking at him directly. Luckily his eyes were hidden behind his bangs allowing her to quickly avert her gaze again.

"Nothing. I just thought you look kind of cute all flustered like this." Chiba replied smoothly. "I'll stick around. Maybe I can help out a little too."

With that, he patted her shoulder as he walked by towards the tables where the children were sitting with their workbooks out in front of them. Mizuki stood frozen trying to comprehend what just happened when she was toppled over by two small bodies colliding into hers from the back.

"Nee-chan!"

The sound of her siblings' voices brought her out of her stunned state. Smiling brightly at them, she said, "Hello my little devils."

"Hey! We've been good! We just finished helping Matsukata-san fill his basket with deliveries." They told her with matching grins on their twin faces.

"Hai, hai. I'm proud of you two. Remember to try and help out as much as you can. Matsukata-san and Hana-san are doing us a huge favor okay?"

"Haai!"

With that, Mizuki patted both their heads and motioned for them to join the others at the tables. With her private tutoring, Reo and Ren were actually far enough ahead to match most first year elementary school kids. She trusted them enough to do the work she assigned them quietly in the corner or at least not distract the other children who were working.

"Mizuki-sensei, can you explain this problem?" One of the little girls asked her with a confused expression.

"Of course Akiko-chan." Mizuki replied with a closed eye smile and a soft pat on her head. Looking over the problem, Mizuki contemplated the best way to explain the simple math problem to the six year old. Akiko, like many of the other children, were in this particular cram school because they either were on the waiting list for other schools or they simply could not attend schools for one reason or another.

Honestly, it looked more like a day care rather than a cram school. Matsukata-san had a kind heart and truly wanted to just help out those in need; unfortunately, he didn't have the financial ability to support a true cram school. Still, he made do with what he had and worked tirelessly to fund the school.

"Okay Akiko-chan, you love reading right?"

Akiko nodded furiously, her twin purple pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Let's use that imagination then. Imagine you have 56 cookies, but your friend has no cookies. You share 23 cookies with your friend. Then you see a sad person sitting by themselves, so you offer them 15 cookies. How many cookies would you have left?"

"56 cookies."

Mizuki sweatdropped at the blatantly wrong answer. "How do you still have 56 cookies?"

"Because I want all the cookies to myself. So, I eat all 56 cookies by myself." Akiko replied with a proud grin, unaware of any mistake in her answer.

Mizuki chuckled under her breath. This is why she loved children. They were so innocent and adorable. _Until they grow up and realize they have the power to hurt others to gain what they want._

Flicking the little girl's forehead lightly Mizuki tutted, "Tsk, Akiko-chan. You would get sick eating so many cookies. Besides what about your friend and the sad person? They won't get any cookies."

"That's their problem. They are my cookies so I decide what I do with them and I say I eat them all." Akiko pouted.

Mizuki sighed, "Listen Akiko-chan," curious violet eyes stared up at her intently. Mizuki ignored the pang in her chest at the sight of the familiar eye color and continued, "You are right. You get to decide what to do with your cookies, but if you don't share your friend and the person will be sad and cookie-less. Imagine how you would feel if your friend had many, many cookies but they didn't want to share any with you."

"I would make them share with me." Akiko said resolutely, determination in her eyes.

"You could try to make them. You could force them, or you could trick them. In the end, though, you will end up with your cookies but no friends. Once you finish your cookies, you won't have anyone to play with, and you don't have anyone to share the joy of eating cookies with. You don't want to be alone, Akiko-chan. That's why you should try your best to make friends and be kind to others."

Akiko looked at her with panic in her eyes, "I don't want to lose all my friends! I'll give them all my cookies, I promise."

Mizuki sighed again. _I forget how children can be_. "You don't need to go so extreme Akiko-chan. It's important that you both share and save some for yourself. If you give everything away, what's left for you? Then you will still be unhappy. You need to find the balance of sharing with others and keeping some for yourself."

"So I should share some of my cookies, but I should also eat some myself?"

"There you go, kiddo." Mizuki praised her with a light hair ruffle. "Now, what's the answer to the question? Don't think I've forgotten."

"Hehe," Akiko laughed sheepishly, glancing away. "If I give away 23 to my friend and 15 cookies to the sad person… wait why do I give away my cookies to a stranger? Why not just my friends?"

_Oh my gosh, why did I have to use cookies?_ Mizuki wailed in her head.

"Do you not want to share your cookies with the sad person?" She asked patiently.

"No."

"But they're sad." Mizuki tried.

"So? That's their problem not mine."

"Don't you like eating cookies when you're sad?"

"Yes." Akiko answered immediately.

"Don't you think the cookies would cheer up the sad person then?"

Akiko paused and answered slower this time, "Yes."

"What I'm trying to tell you Akiko-chan, is that you should try and help people in need if you can. You don't have to give up all your cookies, but since you have a lot of cookies, you can share a little bit of them to make the sad person a little happier, right?"

Akiko seemed to ponder this. Slowly, she nodded her tiny head. "I understand, Mizuki-sensei."

"Good girl."

"If I gave the sad person 15 cookies then I would have 18 cookies left for myself. That's still more than mommy lets me eat after dinner!~" Akiko cheered.

"Good job!"

"Thank you Mizuki-sensei!"

"Of course Akiko-chan.~" Mizuki turned to see if the other children needed help when Akiko grabbed the edge of her sweater preventing her from leaving.

"Is everything alright?"

Taking her lunch box out of her bag, Akiko opened it to find a single chocolate chip cookie inside. She took out the cookie and held it in her small hands and broke it into half.

Mizuki suddenly found half a cookie shoved in her face followed by Akiko's shy voice, "Here Mizuki-sensei! I want to give you half of the cookie mommy packed me today."

Mizuki carefully took the cookie and stared at the small girl before asking, "Why do you want to give me your cookie, Akiko-chan?"

"Be-becau-se," Akiko paused stumbling a bit over the word, "You look sad Mizuki-sensei and I want to cheer you up?"

Shocked hazel eyes focused on shy violet ones. Mizuki felt her heart soften at the girl's gesture. Hugging the girl close, she handed the half cookie in her hand back to the girl's smaller one and said, "Seeing you and the others happy is all I need to be happy Akiko-chan. Don't waste such a tasty treat on your old sensei okay?"

Akiko smiled at her with closed eyes. "Hai Mizuki-sensei! Then I will be extra happy for you."

Mizuki smiled at the words, but what the little girl couldn't see was the forlorn look in her hazel eyes as she recalled another with violet eyes saying similar words.

_**Then I'll smile more for you, Zuki-chan.**_

**Chapter 13 End**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! Hope you all enjoyed seeing Mizuki break down. Poor baby has been through a lot. She lost her mother, was betrayed by her father, had to raise her siblings, had to secretly get a job to support herself and her siblings, let her grades slip as a result, got betrayed by her best and only friend, was transferred to the End Class essentially guaranteeing she won't get into a good high school like her mother wanted her to, and then had to face aforementioned best friend who used their past relationship to taunt and humiliate her in front of her new classmate. I think she deserved to have a break down. No one should have to bear all that responsibility and pain alone (this applies to anyone out there struggling by the way. Remember that there are people who do care about you. Let them help you by sharing your burden like Mizuki did, even if it was unintentional, with Ryuunosuke. Sometimes all you need is a good cry, and there is no shame in that.) Alright, enough with the heavy stuff. Hope you guys like Akiko-chan though she probably won't show up that often. Onto review replies and the ship poll!

**Review Replies:**

midwifeceremony1: Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I'm glad you enjoy the slow development of the chapters. I was a bit worried (still am) that you guys would be bored with the pace of this fic. Hopefully you'll stick around even if you are because the storyline will be developing a bit quicker soon! Your vote has been noted! By the looks of things you might get to see bf Ryuu-chan~

peach9210: Ahhh! Your review made me so happy! I'm really grateful for reviews like yours because it gives me feedback on what I'm doing right (or wrong I'm very open to constructive criticism!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ship Poll!**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 7  
Akabane Karma: 3  
Asano Gakushu: 3  
No ship: 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: Hello my little snowflakes~ Sorry it took so long to update. I'm actually moving soon so I've been busy packing. Also, some unfortunate news, my beta reader Lea Daffon is unable to continue as my beta, so my chapters are once again beta free. I'm pretty sad cause Lea was a really great beta reader and her input made the story so much better than the original (trust me). If anyone is interested in dealing with me constantly, I could really use a new beta reader. It comes with perks too! You get to influence the storyline and you get new chapters earlier than I post so... incentive. If you're worried about not having experience that's fine. All I require is someone who is fluent enough in English and has read/watched AC all the way through so you can help me with keeping cannon characters in character. Also, from now on, I'm going to keep my author notes bold if it's an important update so you can skip all the other A/N. Alright, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter~  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Mizuki POV**

"Alright everyone!" Mizuki finished with a clap of her hands. "That's it for today. Good work! Remember to complete the pages I assigned to you by tomorrow."

"Hai Mizuki-sensei!" The children chorused together.

Hana-san stepped into the room from outside and addressed the class, "What do you say to Mizuki-sensei and Chiba-san?"

"Arigato Mizuki-sensei and Chiba-sensei!"

The latter one looked a little flustered at his new title. Seeing this, Mizuki giggled and ribbed him lightly, "Ehh? I'm a little jealous. It took them a week to call me sensei and here you are getting that title in a day."

Chiba turned his head and looked at her in amusement. Before he could say anything, two cheerful voices interrupted him.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look! We finished all our work early today!" Reo and Ren ran up to her in excitement holding the workbooks they had been working on while she helped the others up to her face.

"Wowwww! Good job you guys." She praised with a pat on both their heads causing them to give her twin grins of delight. Looking at Chiba, Mizuki remembered that she had planned to take them to the park and let them stay there while she and Chiba did... whatever people usually did together. Crouching down to their eye level, she said in a proud voice, "For doing such a good job, I'm going to buy you guys ice cream and let you go to the park today."

"Really?" Ren asked her excitedly. Mizuki swore she could see sparkles in her younger sister's dark brown eyes. "Ne, ne, can we climb trees like last time, Nee-chan?"

Mizuki glanced at her younger brother who had shifted from excitement to terrified at the idea of going to the park. Looking back at her younger sister, she said, "Sorry, Ren-chan, but you can't. I won't be able to watch you or catch you if you fall."

Reo looked at her. She could see the hesitance in his eyes, but she could also see determination and the love he had for his twin as he said, "Nee-chan, if Ren-chan wants to climb you don't have to make up excuses for me. I don't mind trying again."

Ren looked at her twin with shock on her face. Then guilt creeped into her usually cheerful gaze as she apologized to him, "Reo-chan, I'm sorry! I forgot what happened last time. It's okay! We can just play on the slides instead." Ren glomped her twin into a big hug. Despite being the same size, Ren somehow had the ability to completely engulf her twin brother into a hug when he needed to be cheered up.

Mizuki looked fondly at her siblings. She felt pride that despite their circumstances, they managed to grow into caring and selfless children. Their mother had died when they were only three years old, so she had to raise them in the most crucial parts of their childhood. It was a daunting task she hadn't fully grasped until later. In fact, they were still growing and shaping into their own people. Mizuki knew she would do her best to keep her siblings safe and happy so they could grow up to be the best version of themselves they could be.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles," Mizuki interrupted their argument about who was going to sacrifice what, "but I really can't watch you two if you climb trees today."

"Ehhhh? Why not?" Ren asked with a little whine finally letting go of Reo.

"I'm keeping Chiba-san company."

Twin eyes glanced at the boy who was standing calmly behind their older sister. As usual, Ren was the first to approach him followed closely by her partner in crime.

"Are you Nee-chan's boyfriend?"

Mizuki fell over in shock.

_Of all things she could have asked. *sweat drops and cries at the same time*_

"Oi, Ren-chan, you can't just go around asking a stranger if they are someone's boyfriend."

"Why not?" Reo asked her.

Mizuki sighed, "It's not polite." Turning to Chiba, she apologized for her siblings, "Gomen'nasai Chiba-san."

Chiba, to his credit, didn't seem fazed by her little sister's blunt question, "Iie, it's no problem Hiyashi-san."

"But Nee-chan, he's the first guy we've seen you with other than- ack!" Ren cried out. Mizuki had flicked her forehead before getting up on her feet and dusting off her clothes.

"Nope! No more questions. Go say bye to Hana-san and get your things."

"Hai," Ren grumbled, rubbing her forehead with a pout. Reo followed his sister with one last glance at the boy standing beside his older sister.

"Sorry again," Mizuki muttered, not daring to glance at the boy beside her lest her blush show. She did **not** like him like that. She was just embarrassed about the scene she had pulled in front of him.

"It's okay. I know children have their imaginations." Chiba replied in his usual calm fashion.

Once the twins returned, Mizuki led their group out the front of the building. Passing the gate, she saw Matsukata-san getting off his bike.

"Matsukata-san! Finished with your deliveries already?"

"Ah Hiyashi-san! Yes, there weren't too many orders today. A blessing on these old bones har har har!" Matsukata-san laughed.

"You work too hard, Matsukata-san. You really should rest. I already told you I'd be more than willing to help you with the deliveries." Mizuki protested.

"And risk you getting expelled? Mizuki-chan, you know as well as I do you can't risk that. You young ones need to get a good education so you can be successful in the future. Plus I couldn't take away the children's favorite Sensei."

"But…"

"No buts. Now off you go. Don't be late tomorrow, understand? If you are, I'm going to have to schedule you for more days."

"..." Mizuki knew a losing battle when she saw one. Resigned, she replied, "Yes, sir!"

Just as they were about to walk off, Matsukata-san called out, "Hey boy," Chiba turned around, "Make sure you take care of her. She has enough responsibility to deal with, you understand?"

"Hai," Chiba replied with a soft yet determined voice. "Don't worry, sir, I will make sure Hiyashi isn't alone."

As he said the last part, he turned and gave the aforementioned girl a smile. Mizuki turned her face away quickly as she felt her face heat up for the hundredth time that day.

Seemingly satisfied, the old man waved them off and continued to push his bike into the school grounds. Mizuki kept her bangs around her face as she walked.

Mizuki guided them to the ice cream stand she knew was next to the park near the train station. Since she didn't know where Chiba lived, she figured it'd be more convenient if they stuck around the area. Her face was no longer flushed red but just in case, she refused to risk a glance at the boy next to her.

"Look! Look Ren-chan! They have mint chocolate chip flavor!" Reo shouted in a rare display of excitement. Out of the two, Reo was the introvert that tended to be calmer than his easily excitable twin. From what Mizuki knows, Reo only got excited for a few things: when he and Ren are plotting, when he learns something new, and when it comes to food.

"Ewwww! How can you eat minty ice cream? It's too spicy!" Ren cried in disgust.

Reo rolled his eyes, "I told you, mint is not spicy!"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Ren simply cried, "Weirdo!"

Mizuki giggled behind her hands at their 'fight'. She would never tire of their five year old antics. They were so pure and innocent. _And I'm going to keep it that way as long as I can._ She thought with determination. They would have a good childhood and keep their innocence so that they can live the life she was denied.

Walking up to them, she placed a hand atop both their heads and gave them a closed eyed smile. "How about I get you both a different flavor?"

They looked at her with their wide dark brown eyes. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm! Now go pick your flavor." Mizuki told them. The two turned to the flavor board and started another argument about the best flavor to choose. Though she was happy seeing her siblings happy, she was a bit worried. _I hope I saved enough to last us till next break. _

Mizuki had worked all through the spring break and saved every penny she could so that they wouldn't be too limited by finances. Their father, though he had quit his job, still had his own money saved up, so he was able to provide for himself despite blowing much of his money on alcohol at home as well at the bars and clubs where he spent most of his time. Occasionally, there'd be some cash sitting on the kitchen counter for them, but it was sporadic and usually wasn't enough to feed two growing children and a growing teen.

_We'll be fine._ She reassured herself in her head. _They can have a few treats. I'll just have to cut my portions later this week._

She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Chiba looking at the flavor board as well. _Crap! I forgot I have another person with me._

"Would you like one as well, Chiba-san? Since this is my favor to you, I should be the one to treat you." Mizuki offered.

"Sure, what flavor are you getting?" He asked innocently.

Mizuki hesitated, "I… I don't usually eat sweets."

"You don't like sweets?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

Ren had chosen that exact moment to come back and replied for her, "No! Nee-chan loves sweets! She has a bigger sweet tooth than Reo-chan sometimes."

Mizuki glared at her younger sister before trying to reassure her companion, "It's not that I don't like them. I just, uh," she scrambled for an excuse that wouldn't reveal her financial situation. "Don't have enough money on me!"

"That's fine." He replied with nonchalance. "What's your favorite flavor anyway?"

Mizuki stared at him in confusion. Seeing her sister just standing there, Ren gestured for Chiba to come closer so she could whisper in his ear.

Chiba gave a small smile and indulged her, bending down to her. Ren whispered something in his ear and he nodded giving her a head pat. Walking up to the ice cream seller, he ordered, "One mint chocolate chip, one cotton candy, and two cookies and cream please."

Mizuki rushed up to him as he pulled out his wallet. "What are you doing?"

Chiba gave her a teasing smile, "What kind of gentleman lets the lady pay for ice cream?"

She sputtered in protest but was silenced as the vendor handed her the ice creams for her siblings. As soon as they were in her hands, tiny hands grabbed at her clothes trying to reach their sweet treat. Sighing, she lowered the ice cream cones into their hands where they were immediately snatched away.

"Thank you Chiba-sensei!" They cried before running off in the direction of the park.

Mizuki watched them for a second before turning back to her companion. He stood in front of her holding two ice cream cones in his hand.

"I hope your sister was right. Cookies and cream right?" He asked, holding out one of the cones to her.

"Wait, let me at least pay you back for my siblings' ice cream-"

"Hiyashi-san." Chiba interrupted. "It's okay. I was planning on treating you to something anyway. I dragged you out here, it's the least I could do."

Seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind, she accepted the cone he was offering. "Thank you, Chiba-san."

As they walked towards her siblings, Mizuki took a lick and her whole face lit up. She didn't remember ice cream being this sweet. She closed her eyes to enjoy the flavor a little bit more.

She heard laughter beside her and opened her eyes to Chiba laughing softly while watching her. Her face flushed pink in embarrassment, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He assured her, amusement clear in his voice, "I just thought you looked really cute just now."

Mizuki's pink blush turned into a beet red flush across her whole face at his words.

"Nee-chan! Your face is really red." Reo observed when they caught up with them.

"You look like a tomato." Ren added with a face of disgust thinking of her least favorite food.

"I'll make you eat tomatoes if you don't stop talking right now." Mizuki threatened in a low with narrowed eyes at her devil siblings. _I have never wished I didn't have siblings more than now. I might actually die from embarrassment before today is over._

Instead of looking threatened, Ren just giggled and pulled on Reo's hand to drag them ahead leaving Mizuki and Chiba alone.

Seeing her very red face, Chiba asked her in concern, "Are you okay Hiyashi-san? If you are not feeling well, you do not have to hangout for my sake. We can just call the favor cashed in and be done with it."

Mizuki paused in eating her cone. Wondering why he suddenly wanted to end their time together, she started to fear the worst. _Does he no longer want to be my friend because of what happened? Maybe he just wanted to be friends because he thought I still had connections to Class A and could get him back to the Main Campus. Why am I so stupid? Of course he doesn't want to be friends. What kind of idiot uses a favor just to be friends? I can't believe I almost fell for it again. _Mizuki ranted in her head. Looking down at her half eaten ice cream cone, she thought with more bitterness, _I bet he pities me. That's why he bought this. This was his way of assuaging his guilt before he dumps me now that he knows I'm of no use to him._ With each thought, she got angrier and more insecure. Her head was bent over looking at the floor, but it wasn't in embarrassment. Her steps slowed to a stop.

Chiba stopped walking as well as soon as he saw her pause. She wasn't looking up at him.

"Ne, Chiba-san," Mizuki said in a flat voice, "If you wanted my connections to help you get back to the Main Campus as your favor, you could have just asked. There's no need for this elaborate lie."

Chiba stood frozen on the spot. _He's probably shocked that I caught on. I must seem so gullible to him right now._

"You know," Mizuki raised her head to look at him head on. Her hazel eyes glinting dangerously in anger, "the type of people I hate most are people like you who use the idea of friendship as a way of manipulating someone."

**Chapter 14 End**

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist the ice cream scene. It was just too cute. Also Chiba is such a gentleman; I love this lil cinnamon roll so much. Unfortunately, Mizuki-chan has some trust issues and doesn't feel the same way. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! The next chapter will be up soon (I think) but it'll also probably be un-betaed so... yep. Favorites and reviews=more motivation=faster updates!

Review replies:

Oevomel: So I didn't reply to yours earlier. Sorry about that. Anyway, the reason Mizuki isn't telling anyone about the abuse she and her siblings are suffering is because they'll arrest her father and put them into orphanages where they might be separated. Also, her father, while basically insane with grief at this point, is still functional enough where he'll leave some money for them for food (occasionally) plus with him they have a roof over their heads. As long as he doesn't touch her siblings, Mizuki isn't going to tell anyone. On the scene between Mizuki and Asano (aka Gakushuu), there are reasons for it not being just between them and its not just the ship between Chiba and Mizuki. It had to have spectators and I needed someone from class E there but I won't reveal too much now. Last bit, I'm trying to keep it not too romance focus because I hate when fanfics focus only on ships, but it's my first time writing and I have a hard time recreating the cannon scenes with my OC while keeping it somewhat believable. Thank you for your compliment and feedback!

Guest1: Thank you for your feedback! If you are up to it, could you elaborate on why you think it's alright or how I could improve? (Also, I know about Wikia but thank you anyway)

ILikeFoxes828: Hahaha! I enjoyed your comment! Chiba is just a gentleman but we'll see how it plays out;)

Guest2: Your vote has been accounted for! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, I realized in my first draft everything was basically a flashback so I kinda just turned it into a chapter scene. On the Karma, Irina, and Assembly scenes... you might have to wait a bit ha, ha, haaaa... I'll try to write faster but I'm still trying to get all the kinks worked out for those scenes.

**Ship Poll**

Seveli: Gakushuu! What did you do to my readers?

Gakushuu: I don't know what you mean.

Seveli: You must have hypnotised them or something! Why did your popularity shoot up all of a sudden? You were such a jerk in chapter 12!

Gakushuu: *shrugs* What can I say? The people love me.

Seveli: *sighs in defeat*

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 9**  
**Akabane Karma: 3**  
**Asano Gakushu: 7**  
**No ship: 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: Welcome back my little snowflakes~ Hope you enjoyed the cliff hanger last chapter. I felt kind of bad, so I decided to move up the date of the new chapter. No new updates really except that I have a new fanfic made for OTP scenes based on this fanfiction. If you're bored waiting for a new update on this fanfic, you can check it out. I will probably update that one more frequently. Ok that's it from me, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Ryuunosuke POV**

Ryuunosuke didn't know what was going on. The afternoon started off weird and had just gotten weirder by the hour.

"What are you talking about Hiyashi-san?"

"Cut the act Chiba-san. I get it. You can stop already. I can't get you back to the main building as I'm sure you're already aware. You don't need to pity me or feel guilty. Just go already. I'm no use to you or anyone else." She said hugging her free arm across her body. Her shoulders were hunched as if she were trying to shrink further into herself. Her eyes though, they glared at him fiercely.

Chiba stared at her in shock. He didn't know how she drew that conclusion but using her to get back to the main building? That was the last thing on his mind. "Hiya-"

"Don't you get it?" She yelled, "I'm worthless! Just… just leave me alone." She whispered the last part as if all the fight had left her.

_Maybe she really doesn't want me as her friend._ Chiba thought in his head, _Why else would she come to such a farfetched conclusion?_

"Alright." He said in a resigned tone. "I'll leave you alone."

Chiba started to walk away but turned back to say one last thing, "You can believe me or not, but I really did want to just be your friend Hiyashi-san. I don't appreciate being accused so harshly without any evidence. I'm sorry if you felt like I was myself on you. I…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say, "I hope you enjoy the ice cream."

With that, he turned back around to walk to the train station. _*Sigh*_ _I guess that's that. Maybe it's better for us to just be classmates._

Not having an appetite anymore, he dropped his unfinished ice cream into the trash bin and continued walking.

**Mizuki's POV**

Tears welled into her eyes.

_Damn it. Damn it. What is wrong with me?_ She thought angrily, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes with her free hand. _Why does he have to be like that? Why do I let people in? Why do I wish he was here, holding me again?_

Mizuki stopped in surprise at the last thought. She wanted him to hold her? There must be really something wrong with her head today. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts and tears, she turned to look for her siblings. As she started to walk off in the direction of the park, she turned her head one last time seeing his figure walking slowly off in the distance.

_I don't even know if he was telling the truth. For all I know, he was just lying to save himself face._ She thought as she walked quickly in the direction her siblings had gone off in. Though, this time, there were seeds of doubt growing in her mind at the thought of Chiba's true intentions.

"Nee-chan!" She heard a cry when she reached the park. Looking down, she saw Ren running towards her with Reo not far behind.

"Nee-chan, where is Chiba-sensei?" Reo asked looking around for the other boy.

"Yeah, yeah! Chiba-sensei is the best! He got us ice cream!" Ren cried in joy.

"Oh, um," Mizuki was a bit lost on how to respond. "He left. You probably won't be seeing him anymore."

"Why nooot?" Ren complained.

"It's complicated."

"But aren't you friends with him Nee-chan?" Reo asked her. "That means we can see him when he comes over to see you."

"I…" Mizuki hesitated, "We aren't friends."

"Why not?" Ren repeated.

"He didn't really want to be friends with me I think. He just wanted me to do him a favor." Mizuki sighed.

"You look sad Nee-chan." Reo observed.

"Mmhmm" Ren agreed, nodding her head furiously. "It was like that time, Gaku-nii stopped being friends with you."

Mizuki looked at them in surprise. Was she really that upset over Chiba? (Totally going to ignore Traitor's name…)

"Ne, Onee-chan?" Reo shook her arm.

"What is it Reo-chan?"

"I liked Chiba-sensei. He made you happy and bought us sweets. I think he really wanted to be friends with you."

Mizuki looked at her younger brother. He usually didn't like strangers very much so for him to say this said a lot. Turning to her younger sister, she asked, "What do you think Ren-chan?"

"I agree! I love Chiba-sensei! He bought me cotton candy ice cream!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in excitement.

Mizuki gave a dry chuckle, "You love anyone who feeds you Ren-chan. The way to your heart is your stomach, huh?"

"Uh-uh!" Ren denied. "Chiba-sensei also helped us with our homework today!"

"He did? When?"

"During cram school! We were stuck on a problem but you were busy and we didn't want to bother you. Then Chiba-sensei saw us and came to help us! He explained it so well too!" Ren told her. Reo stood next to his twin nodding emphatically.

_He didn't have to go that far. Plus he didn't even have to stay and help me if all he wanted was to use my connections. He also comforted me today. _Mizuki paused in her thinking as something occurred to her. _He did all of this… after our confrontation with Traitor which means he already knew I couldn't help him. Oh no…_

As the realization of her idiocy dawned on her Mizuki face palmed herself. "How could I be so stupid?" She cried aloud. "I have to go make it up to him!"

Reo and Ren looked at her in confusion.

"Okay, you two. I need you to stay here alright? Do not leave this park under any circumstance. Also, take my phone. If anyone comes to try and hurt you, call the police, understand?" Mizuki instructed.

Ren grabbed the phone from her hand and looked at Reo before turning back to her and nodded in affirmation.

"Stay safe you two. I'll be back."

With that, Mizuki stood up and started running towards the bus stop to catch a certain blue-grey haired boy.

**Time Skip to Mizuki at the train station**

*Huff huff*

Mizuki had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She had basically sprinted the whole way to the train station in an attempt to catch up to Chiba. Opening one eye, she lifted her head slightly to look for him on the platform.

Not spotting him, she stood up properly and started walking around maneuvering around people standing on their phones waiting for the next train to come.

_I didn't miss him did I? I went after him not that long after he left and he was walking._

Just as she was about to give up, she spotted him. He was standing near one of the pillars leaning against it with his head tilted upwards. His school bag hung loosely in his grip, most of its weight on the floor. The sunlight illuminated him giving him an almost ethereal look.

Her breath caught at the sight. Before she could do anything, he turned in her direction. Mizuki felt butterflies in her stomach as she approached him. _What if he doesn't forgive me?_ She fretted.

"I didn't expect to see you here." His voice was as calm as ever. Though that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I-I came to apologize." Mizuki said softly. "It wasn't fair of me to make assumptions like that especially since you were nothing but kind to me since we've met. I am really, really sorry!"

Mizuki bowed at the waist in apology. She shut her eyes tight. She really didn't want to hear his answer to the next part. "And- and I understand if you no longer want to be friends."

A light chuckle caused her to open her eyes in shock. Standing up, she saw Chiba holding the back of his hand to his mouth in attempt to smother his laughter. "Pfft. Sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting that."

"Am… am I really that bad?" Mizuki asked as she averted her eyes to the floor.

"No." He said shrugging off the pillar. Walking up to her, he grabbed her shoulders making her look up at him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Degrading yourself. Yes, you can be a little closed off at times and what you said wasn't the nicest of things, but I know you had your reasons for believing that. The reason I was laughing was because I had been blaming myself for coming onto you too strongly. I felt like I had pressured you into being friends with me."

"You don't hate me?" Mizuki asked him hopefully.

"No." He said with a smile. "I would love to be friends, Hiyashi-chan."

Mizuki was a little stunned, but smiled and replied, "Friends it is, Chiba-kun."

**Chapter 15 End**

* * *

**A/n:** Awwww, Mizuki-chan you're getting better. So I want to point out the significance of her use of the -kun endearment. She has been staying pretty formal with all her classmates and is reluctant to use any form of endearment because it symbolizes closeness and intimacy, so her use at the end is a huge sign of Mizuki's trust in Chiba (she's going to have a hard time calling him by his first name lol). **In regards to updates, I don't have a proper schedule mostly because I'd rather give you guys a good chapter later than rush and wish I had done something different. That said, I had a huge rush of inspiration and wrote like 3-4 chapters (I'm well into the Karma arc) so you can expect a weekly update for at least the next few chapters. **Karma's arc will be looooooonnnngg and the end might take a little more time because I am still debating some things, but I will tell you I have had so much fun writing his character. Alright, that's it from me for now. Ship poll is below (by the way, Chiba fans you did a good job of pulling ahead after last chapter)

**Review Replies:**

abi'eybie: I'm glad you like Chiba! I can't comment on Asano because I don't want to give anything away, but I definitely agree that having either of them as the main lead would change the story a lot which is why the ship poll is really important. I might try to give the other characters more POV scenes but for now I'm going to stick with Mizuki. Also I am actually debating whether I want to create a different ending for each guy. It's a lot of work though, so don't keep your hopes up. Thank you for your support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Guest1: Your vote has been accounted for! And yes, Mizuki was being a little too sensitive last chapter. Hopefully she made up for it in this one!

Guest2: I don't know why Asano got so many votes! I was shocked too, but not adverse to it. Your vote has been accounted for.

ILikeFoxes828: Oh, my, gosh... your review had me laughing in tears. Thank you so much for that. I loved it and was very tempted to write a scene like that. Thank you for your continued support of my fic!

midwifeceremony1: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the ice cream scene and you can see Mizuki's reasons (albiet a bit unreasonable) for acting the way she did. I would love to take you up on the offer to be my beta! Is there any way I can PM your or email you? I tried to send you a private message earlier, but I was unable to. I can give you more info about the job description when we talk:)

Guest3: Yeah, Asano was kind of a jerk earlier, but no other comments on him... Also your vote has been accounted for!

Guest4: Your vote has been accounted for! Hope the update was up to your expectations!

Guest5: Your vote has been accounted for!

(Guys all these reviews actually made my week. Not going to lie, every time I see a new review I literally jump for joy. Pretty sure my family already thinks I'm crazy but it's worth it. I'll keep doing me best for you guys!)

**Ship Poll**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 14  
Akabane Karma: 3  
Asano Gakushu: 7  
No ship: 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.**

**A/N:** **Hello snowflakes~ You all get the new chapter a little early thanks to my lovely new author-in-crime *drum rolls* midwifeceremony1! MWC helped me edit this chapter right away, so I am able to get this out a little early! I am moving in the next two weeks, so even though the chapters are written (unedited!) they probably won't come out until either next week or the week after next. Anyway, this is just a short and sweet little chapter. Chiba is a little different than his cannon and it will start being like this more and more because ~Character Development~ Don't worry, it won't change so drastically that you'll see Chiba acting like Terasaka but he will be more open (especially to a certain hazel eyed girl). Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Mizuki POV**

"Thanks for walking me back to the park."

"Of course. I do believe our date was cut short." Chiba joked with her.

Mizuki looked down in embarrassment as she recalled how she acted.

"Hey, hey," Chiba grabbed her shoulder again to make her look at him. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, passerby walking around them as he kept her still. "It's okay. I already told you I don't blame you. Don't be so hard on yourself, ne?"

Mizuki blushed. "Okay." She replied quietly.

Letting her go, they continued to walk towards the park. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why'd you think I was using you? You also seemed pretty upset when Teresaka-san and the others were using Nagisa-san for the suicide bombing."

Mizuki stayed silent. She contemplated telling him. He had been so kind to her and he seemed genuine, but she didn't know if she was ready to reveal her hurt. _Then again, he already defended me against Traitor and he comforted me when I broke down. The least I could do is give him an explanation._

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we have a long walk. I still can't believe you ran all the way just to catch me. I'm flattered." He teased.

"Ha ha. Yes, I ran all the way to catch you. Do you want the story or not?"

"Hai, hai. I'll be quiet."

Mizuki took a deep breath to prepare herself. "Alright. To understand, I'm going to start from the beginning. During my first year at Kunugigaoka, I was kind of a loner. I enjoyed the company of books more than people. Enter Asano Gakushuu. As one of the top scoring students overall and the top scoring student in English…" Mizuki went on to explain how he recruited her to be a part of the Big Five and how she stupidly believed his 'good intentions'. "Originally, I just wanted to be a part of the group because I thought it would help inspire the other students to work hard. The more time I spent with him, though, the more I saw how lonely he was. I don't know why; maybe I empathized with him or maybe it was because I wanted to live up to my mother's teachings, but I decided to befriend him. It was difficult at first because of how closed off he was, but somehow I managed to befriend him. We became the top two students at the whole school always competing - well for me it was always trying to beat him while he stayed one step ahead of me. I didn't realize the friendship was mutual until he started initiating invites to study together or just to hangout after school. By the end of our first year, we were practically inseparable; the King and the Angel of Class A. Then during spring break, my mother," Mizuki paused and took a shuddering breath. "She- she was involved in a fatal car accident."

Chiba looked over to the girl next to him. She was clearly still heavily affected by her mother's death. Reaching over, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. Mizuki looked at him in surprise before giving him a small smile back.

She took another breath and continued her tale. "After her death, I went into depression. I was basically a walking corpse. I neglected my family and let my grades slip. He had tried to comfort me but I was unresponsive to his attempts. If it weren't for the notice I received that I would be transferred to Class E if I didn't get my grades up, I might not have snapped out of it. After that, I threw myself into my studies. I actually managed to beat him that year." Mizuki said with a dry chuckle remembering her hollow victory. "I got better after that. We rekindled our friendship, I started being a better sister and daughter. Both of my parents used to work so money was a little short after she died, so I decided to take up a part time job." she lied. Her family wouldn't have struggled without her mother's job if her father hadn't decided to abandon them.

"But-" Chiba started.

"It's not allowed by school rules, I know. But I didn't really have a choice. What kind of family would I be if I let my siblings starve because of my own issues?" She said this part bitterly. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she were really talking about herself for neglecting her siblings after her mother's death or her father's transformation into the monster he was now. Either way, Chiba didn't need to know about that. She trusted him more now, but there were some things that were better left hidden. "Anyway, long story short, he caught me at my part time and revealed his true reasons for befriending me, which were to use me as a pawn in his goal of ruling over the school before ratting me out to his father. He probably figured a person like me breaking school rules would hurt his reputation so he decided to get rid of me. It wasn't long after I got the notice that I would be transferred to Class E next school year." Mizuki finished. "Since then, I realized there are no truly pure intentions in this world which is why I doubted you." Mizuki looked up at him and said with sincerity, "I am really sorry. I hope you can understand why I doubted you, but that is still no excuse for the way I treated you. I'm really grateful you still want to be my friend, Chiba-kun."

Chiba stared at her. After hearing what she went through, he wanted nothing more than to beat the idiot Student Council President to the ground. He turned so he was facing her head on and grabbed her shoulders making her look up at him. "Hiyashi-chan, thank you for sharing that with me."

Acting on impulse, Chiba stepped closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her stiffen for a second before relaxing in his embrace. "I will never betray or use you, Hiyashi-chan." Chiba promised, tightening his hold on her.

"Thank you Chiba-kun." He heard her whisper before burying her face in his chest to hide her teary eyes.

…

"Nee-chan and Chiba-sensei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" Sang a mischievous voice.

Mizuki leaped out of Chiba's arms like a startled cat and looked at the source of the sound.

Ren was holding Reo's hand gleefully singing. Reo saw his older sister's embarrassed face and gleefully grinned joining in with his twin, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes- mmpf!"

The twins were cut off by a hand to each of their mouths. Mizuki glanced back at Chiba with a blush still holding her hands over her siblings mouths, "Sorry about that. Ignore them. They're just being little trouble makers."

Chiba had a hand over his face to hide his own blush before reassuring her, "It's fine Hiyashi-chan."

Ren broke free of her sister's grasp and exclaimed, "Oooooo he's already calling your Hiyashi-chan! He's basically your boyfriend now!" She looked at Chiba and winked, "You should just call her Mizuki-chan. She doesn't like our family name that much- ITAI!"

Mizuki was glaring down at her sister. "Enough of that Ren-chan."

"Hai, hai, but the angrier you get, the more right I am~"

Mizuki just sighed and covered her face in her hands. _Today has been a roller coaster of emotions. I think I've cried and blushed more today than I ever have before combined. _

"Alright you two. If you tease your sister any more I don't think she'll survive." Chiba said with a chuckle. He reached out and placed a hand on both their heads. "Let's go back to the park."

"Haaai!" Ren cheered running back into the gates towards the park.

"Do you like Nee-chan Chiba-sensei?" Reo asked, looking up at him. His dark brown eyes looked at him inquisitively.

Glancing at the said girl who had started chasing after her little sister who still had her phone, he felt something warm blooming in his chest, "Hai, I like Mizuki-chan a lot." Looking down at the boy, he put a finger to his lips and gave a playful smile, "But let's keep this as a secret between us, ne?"

Giggling Reo agreed, "Hai!"

Reo started to run after his siblings but turned to Chiba again and said, "I like you Chiba-sensei! You make Nee-chan smile. She stopped smiling like that after Gaku-nii left. She always smiles for us, but it's different with you. Keep making Nee-chan smile, Chiba-sensei!" Reo gave him a wide grin before turning around and running into the park.

"Aa, I will." Chiba said quietly.

_I will keep making her smile like that._ He promised himself.

**Chapter 16 End**

(Also Ryuu-chan date arc done!)

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you Chiba Ryuunosuke fans liked his little date-ish arc. It wasn't an official date by the way. This was a huge step for Mizuki cause she's finally meeting another human being that has no other intentions except being her friend. It is an important moment that'll start Mizuki's growth as a character and healing her. Also you got the devilish duo being their adorable selves. The next arc is Karma's~ I have a feeling Karma's votes might go up after this;) Again, thank you to midwifeceremony1 for being my wonderful new beta reader! Also, thank you to all my readers for the favorites and reviews! I love reading them and it inspires me to keep writing. You guys are the best. (By the way, I hope everyone is staying safe from the virus. I know we've been in the pandemic for a while, but there are still many people suffering so I hope you all stay safe and healthy! Also, to my US readers, I pray for your situation. I am sad to know there is still such terrible racism among the authority in the US. Black lives matter. All lives matter. Don't lose hope in the world. As soon as we lose hope in humanity and each other, the world becomes an unbearable, lonely place. Lift each other up. We can only try to see the best in each other and learn to forgive but never forget. Keep making your voices heard!)

**Review Replies:**

abi'eybie: Oh definitely;) Thank you for your lovely review! You have definitely renewed my confidence in my writing. I'm also so glad you are open to different endings. Honestly thought it would be easy for me (I will not share my bias but honestly I don't think it's hard to figure out), but turns out there are so many great guys in Class 3E. I hope I can continue writing good chapters for you!

Guest1: Your vote is accounted for! Welcome Chiba fan~ I agree. The other boys don't get enough attention. They are honestly all equally badass and deserve more attention. That said, the main boys are pretty cool too.

ILikeFoxes828: YES! EMBRACE THE FLUFF! In all honesty, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time with those two. I have one younger sibling but she's already well past that age so I'm never sure if I'm getting their personalities right for their age. If I make them seem a little too mature, it's because of their background and the fact that, again, I don't actually understand tiny children. Your feedback helps me so much so thank you!

**Ship Poll**:

Ryuunosuke Chiba: 15  
Akabane Karma: 3  
Asano Gakushu: 7  
No ship: 3


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N:** Ah my lovely snowflakes~ Great to see you all again. I'm sorry for the slight disappearance. My body has lost all sense of responsibility and schedule and I am currently living as a lonely, lazy blob. Nevertheless! I have an update for you all. Kinda short, but I think you all will like who shows up;) Anyway, not much else from me. Chapter updates might still be a little delayed cause I am actually busy (being lazy), but know I did not give up on this fic. If I ever do, I promise I will tell you guys so you don't wait forever for an update that will never come. Okay, on that note enjoy the chapter! (Oh, also to all my new favs and follows, thank you! To all my frequent and new reviewers, you guys are the greatest. Thank you so much. And of course thank you to my author-in-crime for beta-ing for me. You are a Godsend friend~)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Time skip **

"Ooi! We've brought the ropes and sticks!" A voice announced.

"Right there! Stab him!" Another shouted.

Mizuki stood there looking on with exasperation. _How are we still missing him? He's literally tied hanging from a tree…_

Holding her pole in one hand, she thrust it forward as she saw the yellow blur heading in her direction only to feel herself stabbing air once more. The whole class was stabbing at Korosensei hanging from the tree. He had destroyed the class flower bed earlier that day, so he decided to make it up to them by handicapping himself while they tried to assassinate him.

"Even in this situation he's slipping and dodging. Damn it!"

Korosensei laughed as his head changed the color of his head to green strips, "Nruhuhufu! Come now this service is an apology you know? Surely it's rare to have a teacher in a position like this where he can't move."

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. According to Shiota-san's book, when he tries to look cool, he tends to slip up more. She searched for an opening as her classmates continued to stab at their irritating target.

_**SNAP!**_

The branch Korosensei was hanging on broke. Everyone stopped as they stared in shock at their teacher lying prone on the floor still tied up. _Now!_ She cried in her head just as one of her classmates shouted to get him.

"Ahhhhh! Wait! My tentacles are tangled in the ropes!" Korosensei screamed in panic.

Mizuki joined the class as they chased his rolling form; though, she figured, at this point, it was futile. Sighing, she stopped and continued to watch as the others chased him.

"He got himself out of it!" Someone cried as they watched Korosensei dart to the roof. He was huffing and panting in exhaustion. The students grumbled about how close they were.

_Were we though?_ Mizuki thought bitterly. Each day that passed made it seem more and more impossible for them to kill him. No one had even gotten a scratch on him yet much less got close to killing him.

"Starting tomorrow, there will be twice as much homework." Korosensei announced after he caught his breath.

_And he's petty!_ Mizuki thought in annoyance along with her classmates.

"If we keep this up, a chance to kill him will definitely come up!"

"If I kill him what will I do with 10 billion yen? No wayyy~"

Mizuki could only stare as her classmates celebrated their failed collective attempt to kill Korosensei. _First of all, we were not even close. We can't rely on a chance to be given for us to kill him. Second, I don't know how I feel about us celebrating an assassination mission. Even if he's going to destroy the world, it doesn't really feel like something we should be joking and excited about._

"Hiyashi-chan? Are you alright?" A voice came from her right.

Turning, she gave Chiba a small smile and assured him, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was kind of funny to watch I guess."

"Haha, yeah. We'll definitely get him next time!" Chiba said with the same determination as their classmates.

"Yeah…" Mizuki trailed off.

Chiba cast her a concerned glance but figured if she needed to talk to him, she would. "Come on, let's head back."

"Sure." Mizuki answered. They turned around to start walking back. Mizuki paused seeing Karasuma-san standing next to Kayano-san and Shiota-san. "Karasuma-san, what are you doing here? Clearly as you saw just now, we haven't made any progress in killing our target."

"Aa, it's alright. That's why I'm here. I will be your new physical education teacher focusing on sharpening your assassination skills." Karasuma informed the class.

_Hmmm, that's actually a good idea. None of us know how to properly use a knife or hold a gun… I think. People can surprise you sometimes._ Mizuki contemplated to herself.

"Welcome to Class E then, Karasuma-sensei." Mizuki said politely.

**Time skip (Next day)**

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Class E's collective voice sounded through the clearing they were in.

"Isn't it lovely hearing their voices shouting on this sunny afternoon? How peaceful." Korosensei commented to the man next to him. "Or it would be if the students weren't practicing with deadly weapons."

"Practice swinging your knife in eight different directions!" Karasuma instructed, ignoring the creature and fellow teacher beside him. "No matter how you stand, don't lose your balance!"

Mizuki felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she concentrated on her movements. With each swing of her knife, she tried to visualize the movements Karasuma-sensei had shown them earlier. Standing in the back, she couldn't hear what Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei were talking about over the voices of their chanting, but she could tell Karasuma-sensei was exasperated with the yellow octopus.

"Three! Four! Five!" They continued to practice their strikes at the invisible target in front of them. Suddenly, Korosensei dashed to the sandbox and started piling the sand with tears streaming down his face.

The distraction caused most of the students to pause in the exercise. Mizuki continued through the movements without the chanting choosing to listen in to the conversation now that it was quieter.

"Don't lie, Korosensei." Sugaya-san was saying to the aforementioned teacher. "Your physical ability is different from ours. I mean last time you tried to show us jumping side to side but ended up going so fast you created clones. Then you said to add the cat's cradle to the mix!"

"Man, I want to be taught by a human teacher." Sugino-san complained.

"This really goes beyond a different dimension." Nakamura-san agreed.

Maehara-san stepped up and addressed Karasuma-sensei, "Is there a point to all of this? I mean we're even practicing right in front of our target."

"Studying and assassination are the same." Karasuma-sensei started. "Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundamentals. For example, Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun I want both of you to try and hit me with your knife."

"Both of us? Are you sure?" Isogai-san asked doubtfully.

"The knives aren't harmful to humans. If either of you strike me with your knife, I'll let class off early today."

"Eh? Either of us?" Maehara asked, confused.

Mizuki stopped her movements to watch the fight. Though the odds suggested her classmates had the upper hand, Karasuma was a trained professional, and he appeared calm as he loosened his tie in preparation for the fight.

"In that case," Isogai-san started before lunging for their sensei.

Karasuma whipped his body slightly to the side dodging the strike. Maehara-san followed him trying to catch him off guard. Instead, Karasuma-sensei simply deflected his blow by pushing his wrist to the side. He continued to dodge and deflect the blows expanding barely any effort. Isogai-san and Maehara-san were already panting for air as Karasuma-sensei started lecturing, "With this low level of skill, even I can dodge your strikes."

"Arghhhh!" Both boys cried as they simultaneously charged at him. Smirking, Karasuma-sensei grabbed both of their wrists and slammed them both to the ground. Mizuki stared in awe at their teacher's graceful movements. He wasted no energy in his dodging and deflection. Each move was carefully executed with no errors or excessive movement.

"You understand if you can't hit me, the chances of hitting him at Mach 20 speed is slim to none." A tick of annoyance appeared on his forehead as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the sandbox and said, "While we were fighting, that guy already reconstructed Osaka castle, changed clothes, and is performing a tea ceremony."

Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.

Karasuma-sensei held his hands out to the two boys still on the ground and helped them up while continuing, "If everyone in the class gets to the point where you can at least hit me, the chances of your assassination being a success will increase greatly. There are many fundamentals of knife and gun handling that I will be teaching you in PE class."

_Wow…_ Mizuki thought in awe. She felt her heart thudding in excitement. It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was the same feeling she had when she discovered something new in her reading or when she performed a particularly difficult free running trick. _I want to learn to fight like Karasuma-sensei._

Mizuki wasn't the only one looking at Karasuma-sensei. All the students were watching him with a spectrum of emotions from respect to admiration. The girls started gossiping about how handsome he was and cool he looked.

"Karasuma-sensei, could it be you are trying to steal my popularity from the students?" Korosensei gritted out in annoyance as he listened to the students excitedly talking about their new teacher.

"Don't be ridiculous." Karasuma-sensei rolled his eyes as he put on his jacket.

Mizuki felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Chiba standing next to her. She gave him a smile in greeting and asked excitedly, "That was really cool wasn't it?"

"Mm!" Chiba agreed with a smile of his own. "Are you going to join the Karasuma fan club?" He teased poking a finger in her cheek.

"What the-" She asked incredulously while mindlessly grabbing his hand to remove it from her face. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Yes, I hear Kurahashi-san is going to be the president." Chiba said thoughtfully.

"Well rest assured; I don't intend to fangirl over our sensei. I respect him too much to do something so disturbing." Mizuki shuddered. Chiba gave her a strangely satisfied look at her answer before patting her head and walking back to the classroom.

Mizuki stood there, cheeks dusted pink. "He-hey! What was that Chiba-kun?"

He said nothing and continued walking with his hand in his pocket. Mizuki followed him reluctantly, ready to demand an answer from him when she noticed he stopped walking. Looking up, a flash of red caught her eye just past him. She stepped a bit to the side to get a better look at the boy standing at the top of the stairs.

_It's him!_

**Chapter 17 End**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I don't actually have a ton of time at the moment, so review replies will have to be delayed until next chapter as well as the new poll update. Hang in there guys, I promise I'll make it up to you later with some good Karma appearances. Bye my snowflakes~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: My precious snowflakes~ Hello again! I am getting a little busier every day which is kind of good considering how lazy I was over quarantine, but that means updates will be fewer and probably shorter. Also, I got into Haikyuu recently and I freaking love it. 10/10 recommend it to anyone looking for an anime to watch. Naturally, I started writing an OC fanfiction about it, so that also takes away from this one. Don't know if I'll post the other one (?) cause I don't actually know anything about volleyball so I don't know how to write about it lol. Back to this fanfiction, I have another two chapters written for sure, but the next arc is a bit more complicated, so it'll take longer. Okay, that's it from me! Enjoy the new chapter and as always thank you to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are the best~**

* * *

Chapter 18

Mizuki was surprised. She had been keeping an eye out for the boy with red hair who had saved her and her siblings that day near the park, but he never passed by again. She waited at the park around the same time as often as she could to try and catch him. _I can't believe he's in my class and I didn't even know it._

He looked the same as he did that day: a carton of strawberry milk was in his hand, his red hair glinting in the sunlight, and an arrogant look on his face.

"Karma-kun?" Shiota's voice rang out.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while." The boy, dubbed Karma, said with a closed eye smile.

Upon opening his eyes, he seemed to have spotted something and rushed down the stairs past the Shiota and the group of students, "Woah, that's the Korosensei I've heard about? He really does look like an octopus."

"Ah, you must be Akabane Karma. Your suspension ends today doesn't it?" Korosensei greeted.

_Suspension? Oh right, he did say something about that the first time we met. _

"You really shouldn't be late on your first day back!" Korosensei berratted, his face turning red with anger.

"Gomen, gomen!" Akabane apologized. "I'm not used to a school schedule yet. I'll be more relaxed if you use my first name. Anyway, it's nice to meet you sensei!" Akabane said with a smile, holding his hand out for Korosensei to shake.

_Something is off about him. This doesn't seem like him… though I don't really know him I guess…_ Mizuki thought. Like her classmates, she was glued to the scene happening in front of them. For some reason, Mizuki knew something important was about to happen.

"Same here." Korosensei responded cheerfully. "I look forward to a fun and interesting year, Karama-kun."

**Splat! **

A flash of red dashed towards Korosensei with a knife hidden in a black sleeve. Korosensei disappeared in a flash and reappeared a few meters away from Akabane with a tentacle missing.

The first person to injure Korosensei… was him. The whole class thought in shock.

"Huh, you really are fast. And these knives really do work on you." Akabane chuckled, staring at his hand. "You know sensei, I didn't expect you to fall for such a simple trick. I just cut the knife up into small pieces and taped them to my hand. And on top of that, you jumped back so far…"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked towards Korosensei slowly. "I've heard you're called Korosensei because you're unkillable, but what's this? Could it be, that you're actually an easy mark, sen- sei?"

Korosensei's face was becoming more and more red in annoyance and anger. Mizuki had no idea what their teacher could be thinking. She knew he had promised to never hurt a student, but so far none of them had actually injured him. Would he be different this time?

Mizuki's hands rested on the knives hidden in her sleeves ready to whip them out. Though the boy seemed to be able to handle Korosensei, she knew their sensei had yet to reveal his true potential and the boy had only caught him off guard.

"...What kind of person is he?" Mizuki heard Kayano-san whisper to Shiota.

"We were friends in first and second year, but he was suspended in second year for violence against other students and was transferred to Class E. With the current situation, though, Karma-kun could be considered a genius." Shiota responded.

"What do you mean?"

"If dangerous weapons are the foundation for foul play and sneak attacks, Karma-kun will excel. He's an expert on that topic."

Mizuki refocused her attention on Korosensei and Akabane-san. Korosensei was standing frozen in his spot as Akabane-san walked away back towards the crowd of students who were all still watching with rapt attention. As he passed by her, Mizuki caught a glimpse of what she could only describe as a truly murderous expression on his face.

_He didn't even glance my way. Maybe he doesn't remember me. If what Shiota said was true, then I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't remember that one fight._ Mizuki contemplated. She glanced to the side at her only friend and saw him also watching the red head with rapt attention. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she was pretty sure it was along the same lines as everyone else in the class.

_This boy is dangerous, but he's also the most likely one to kill Korosensei._

**Time Skip**

**Squish. Squish. Squish.**

Rhythmic squishy sounds were coming from the front of the classroom as Korosensei sullenly punched the classroom wall. The students were glancing at one another. At first it was in confusion at Korosensei's behavior, but now it was in annoyance as the sound distracted them from their social studies quiz.

Mizuki sighed as she tried to block out the noise and finish the last few questions of her quiz. It had only been 10 minutes, but social studies wasn't too difficult for her so she was able to easily answer the questions.

"Korosensei!" Okano-san yelled at their teacher, "The sounds you're making are annoying! We're taking a quiz ya know?"

"M-my apologies!" Korosensei apologized, looking like a startled cat.

Mizuki glanced to her right when she heard Dummy speak up.

"Yo, Karma, don't come crying when you get that monster mad~" Dummy taunted with an arrogant smirk. _You're acting like you weren't almost bawling when you got him mad, baka._ Mizuki sighed in her head.

"It would have been better if you stayed safe at home~" The yellow hair minion of Dummy continued.

Mizuki rolled her eyes again and focused on her quiz once more. Honestly, it was none of her business.

"If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry." Akabane-san's calm voice rang out. He didn't even bother to keep quiet. "Terasaka-san, it's different than when a certain someone wet himself."

"Wh-! I didn't wet myself! Teme, you lookin' for a fight?" Dummy shouted in anger.

"Hey! You guys in the back be quiet! We are in the middle of a quiz! If you don't stop talking, I'm going to assume you are cheating." Korosensei reprimanded them.

"Oh, my bad Korosensei~" Akabane-san apologized in fake sincerity. "I already finished my quiz, you see. I'll just enjoy my gelato quietly in the back."

"No eating in class-" Korosensei cut himself off as he looked at the strawberry flavored gelato in Akabane-san's hand. "Hey! That's mine! I flew it all the way through the atmosphere to keep it cold on the way back from Italy."

_So, it's yours. The class thought in annoyance and exasperation._

"Oh? I found it in the teacher lounge refrigerator and just took it."

"I went through so much trouble for that. A simple apology won't suffice!" Korosensei declared marching towards the red head.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Akabane-san asked. He stuck his tongue out and deliberately took a long lick of the gelato.

"Of course not. I'll just eat the rest of it." Korosensei said. Just as he was about to reach Akabane-san's desk, loud splattering sounds were heard. Everyone looked down to see Korosensei's leg tentacles misshapen from stepping on the bb-pellets scattered on the ground.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

Korosensei easily dodged the three shots fired at him despite the close range.

"Ahahahaha~ Fooled you again, sen- sei!" Karma laughed holding his gun up. "I'll keep up these dirty tricks to kill you little by little. I don't care if they interrupt class. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me and my parents. But from then on, no one will see you as a teacher anymore. You'll just be… a… murderous… monster…" Akabane taunted shoving the gelato into Korosensei's teacher's robe. He leaned in and whispered something that only Korosensei could hear before heading for the door.

"Oh, here's my quiz. I'm pretty sure I got all the answers right though! By sensei! Let's play again tomorrow." Akabane-san teased as he headed out of the classroom.

The whole class was watching in silence at the door where Akabane-san had left. Korosensei stood stationary with his stained robes staring at the paper he had caught before it touched the floor.

Mizuki glanced out the window to her left and caught a glimpse of the red head as he headed down the mountain. _He's definitely dangerous. He's clearly intelligent and knows his way around people no matter who they are. I need to find out what kind of person he is before I approach him. _

Mizuki looked ahead of her at the blue head bent over his quiz. _If anyone had the right information, it would be Shiota-san. I'll ask him after class._

**Chapter 18 End**

* * *

**A/N:** Mmmmmm, yes, we all love our little psycho. He's so much fun to write honestly. He's a lil cutie. Now, onto review replies and the ship poll!

**Ship Poll**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 16**  
**Akabane Karma: 4**  
**Asano Gakushu: 8**  
**No ship: 3**

**Review Replies:**

abi'eybie: Thank you for the well wishes:) I'm all moved in now if anyone was curious:p

peach9210: I completely understand what you mean about siblings lol. On Chiba, the reason Chiba tries so hard to befriend Mizuki is because he knows what the rest of Class E thinks of her but also knows it's not true. With how all of Class E is being unfairly mistreated, I figured Chiba is kind enough to want to help her in some way. Based on his character, he doesn't really ask for help and he doesn't talk much to the others, so he wouldn't try to convince the others that Mizuki is not like the others (also because they probably wouldn't believe him) which leaves him taking matters into his own hands and befriending her himself. It was a new experience for Chiba so when Mizuki accused him, he thought he had made her uncomfortable with his almost forced friendship. As for liking her, I made them blush a ton around each other but that's because Mizuki accidentally showed him a very vulnerable side to him so she's both embarrassed and nervous around him (though there are some feelings in there). Chiba blushes around her because I assume he's not used to other's opening up to him or physical affection which makes him just as nervous and embarrassed (but again, feelings are still there just not as strong as I maybe implied). Hope that answers your question! Sorry it took me forever to get back to you haha.

Guest1: That... is a really good point about Mizuki's strength. I didn't actually know Nagisa's weight and just thought it would show off Mizuki's athleticism, but I did not mean to make her _that _strong. She is stronger than most of the girls, but definitely not as strong as Terasaka or Karma. We'll just pass if off as plot armor.(My bad=_=)

Guest2: Read the chapter and you'll know if Karma remembers her;) The strawberry milk she owes him has not been forgotten though!

Guest3: Aw thank you for your feedback! I'm glad I got Chiba right. He's an underrated character that deserves more characterization and attention.

Guest4: Your vote has been accounted for! Welcome to the Gakuzuki ship!

ILikeFoxes828: As always, your reviews are my favorite! I agree, Chiba needs to man up and just kiss and confess, but he's too much of a gentleman to force that on Mizuki right now. Thank you for your praise! It makes me so happy_ (Also lots of the credit goes to midwifeceremony1 as my amazing beta. Would not be half as good without my author-in-crime). I love your description of Karma~ And I definitely agree, but that doesn't mean he won't swoop in and sweep Mizuki off her feet later (much, much later).

Guest5: Your vote has been accounted for! Welcome to the Ryuuzuki ship!

ILikeFoxes828: (Hello again lol) Glad you're so excited for Karma's grand entrance. Also, WE STAN TSUNDERE MIZUKI (she'll learn eventually).


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm having kind of a writer's block for this fanfiction. I kind of felt it coming as I haven't written anything good for it in the past few weeks. It's probably because I'm in an intense Haikyuu phase where that's all I can think about. Basically, The Class A Elitist will be going on temporary hiatus. I don't think it'll be for very long, but who knows? I might post a Haikyuu fic cause I have one started or I might not. We'll see. Anyway, here's the last chapter for a while. I'm sorry my snowflakes!~  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hiyashi-chan, want me to walk you to the cram school?" Chiba asked her as she packed up her things. She deliberately didn't pack up earlier since Shiota tended to be one of the last few who left the building. He always seemed like he wanted to take as long as possible to get home.

"It's okay Chiba-kun. I have to take care of something first. I already let Matsukata-san know. Thank you for the offer though." Mizuki thanked with a closed eye smile.

"Oh… um alright. See you tomorrow then." Chiba said, sounding disappointed. He turned and walked out the door. Looking up, Mizuki spotted the blue head as she finished putting her books away. He was walking alone today which worked just fine for Mizuki.

"Shiota-san."

"Oh! Hiyashi-san, you're still here?" Shiota asked her politely.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Mizuki said a bit shyly. "Do you mind walking with me down the mountain?"

"Of course not!" He smiled.

As they walked in amicable silence downhill, Mizuki felt a bit unsure how to broach the topic. Instead, she went for a general question, "How have you been since the incident Shiota-san?"

"I've been much better! Thank you for asking Hiyashi-san. Your advice really helped me."

"Really?" Mizuki was a bit surprised at this. With a soft smile, she looked ahead, "I'm glad."

"What did you want my help with? I have a few more notes of Korosensei's weaknesses, but they're not really useful right now haha." He laughed with a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you, but it's okay. I've been observing a bit more. Maybe we can discuss later." Mizuki offered. She felt a bit awkward still. Was this how people made friends? She was definitely more comfortable in Shiota's presence than the others barring Chiba-kun.

As if he could read her thoughts, Shiota spoke up, "You and Chiba-san seem to be getting along these days. Everyone was surprised. They all thought you were too snobby to befriend us."

Mizuki stopped walking in shock. "Wait, really?"

Shiota seemed nervous at her expression, "I hope I didn't offend you! If it helps, I told them you weren't like that type of person and now that they see you with Chiba-san they don't seem to think that of you anymore."

"No- you didn't offend me. I didn't realize that's what people thought of me."

"Well, we were kind of confused why you would rather pretend to be mute rather than talk to us so everyone just assumed you thought you were above us." Shiota said sounding a bit ashamed.

"I see." Mizuki hummed thoughtfully. She didn't particularly care about what others thought of her, but she didn't enjoy being compared to the snooty Class A kids. _I suppose I deserve it. I never defended them even though I had every opportunity to. Karma's a bitch._ Mizuki thought with a hint of bitterness. _Wait, Karma!_

"Shiota-san!" She suddenly exclaimed.

His blue eyes snapped to her clearly startled after her silence. "What's wrong Hiyashi-san?"

"I wanted to ask you about the new student, or old I guess."

"Oh, Karma-kun?" Shiota wondered aloud, "What about him?"

Mizuki glanced forward seeing the gates at the bottom of the mountain coming into view before turning back to Shiota. "Well, I guess I'm curious about his history. Why was he suspended? What kind of person is he?"

"Hmmm… well he was suspended towards the end of his second year for his violent actions towards another student. His violent tendencies landed him in Class E despite his good grades." Shiota began, "As to what kind of person he is… well that's a little complicated."

"Hmmm," Mizuki hummed again. She didn't want to push Shiota, he already seemed uncomfortable when she asked what kind of person Akabane-san was. A light bulb went off in her head as she pondered what he said, "Wait, he's the same guy who beat up Taijin-san? I heard he didn't perform well at his high school entrance exams because he was ruthlessly beat up by a student from our year."

"Yeah," Shiota sweat dropped, "That was Karma-kun."

Mizuki went silent again as they passed the gate. Since they had come out a bit later, all the main campus students had already left except for a few stragglers here and there. The duo started in the direction of the train station. Just as they stepped off campus, something occurred to Mizuki, "Ne, Shiota-san, if you don't mind me asking, why do you seem so familiar with Akabane-san? No offense, he seems a bit more… violent than you."

Shiota didn't seem to be offended. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Ha ha, yeah, I don't know either. We were friends in our first and second year, but I never understood why someone like him would hang out with someone like me."

"That's not what I meant." Mizuki clarified, "I was wondering why _you'd_ hangout with him. You seem, uh, kind. I mean compared to him." Mizuki ducked her head letting her hair fall forward in embarrassment. She wasn't used to complimenting a person so openly especially since they were just acquaintances.

Shiota looked surprised at her response. "Thank you? You seem pretty nice too, Hiyashi-san. As to why, I guess because I didn't have any other friends. He was so cool compared to me, so when he seemed interested in being my friend, I didn't see any reason to object. It was better than being alone." His blue eyes darkened as he said that.

"I wouldn't say that." Mizuki whispered.

She didn't mean for him to hear, but he had and responded, "Why do you say that? I thought you'd understand out of anyone. After all, aren't you and Chiba-san friends?"

"Yes," Mizuki answered slowly, "but it was really at his insistence." _If he didn't want to be friends, I'd be fine on my own._

"Oh, my mistake." Shiota answered. They continued to walk in companionable silence towards the train station. Shiota took a breath as if to ask her something then paused seemingly to have changed his mind.

"What's wrong, Shiota-san?"

"I- well, I was wondering- Never mind." He babbled, "Oh, you don't have to call me by my last name, you know? Everyone else just calls me Nagisa."

"But we are simply classmates, are we not?"

For some reason, Shiota seemed slightly put out by this response, "Yeah, no, we are. Forget it." He told her with his typical smile.

Before she could figure out what was wrong, a sneering voice rang out, "Oi, it's Nagisa!"

"He's gotten completely used to Class E."

Mizuki turned in the direction at the sound while Shiota stood frozen next to her. His whole face had turned dark clearly being affected by the words. She spotted a pair of boys wearing their school's uniform standing near a pillar at the entrance of the train station. They were stealing judgemental glances towards the blue haired boy not even bothering to lower their voices. They clearly wanted him to hear their hurtful words.

She had seen this many times before. Usually she would keep walking, unaffected by the lives of others, but this time, for some reason, she could feel anger bubbling up.

"Look, the Fallen Angel is with them. She really is one of them now."

Mizuki snapped, she glanced quickly at Shiota to make sure he'd be okay for a bit, then turned to march over and give them a piece of her mind.

"... Even if it kills me, I seriously don't want to end up there." The shorter, freckled boy was saying.

_SMASH!_

The sound of glass shattering broke the afternoon air. Mizuki paused as she saw a certain redhead standing next to the pillar holding the broken glass bottle, sharp end pointing at the two boys.

"Ahhhhh!" They squealed.

"You'd rather die?" Akabane-san questioned playfully before his expression turned threatening, "Then how about dying right now?"

"Uwahaaaaa! Akabane!" They shouted fearfully as they ran away.

"Ahahaha! As if I'd actually kill them." He laughed as if he hadn't just threatened to commit first degree murder. "I have a new toy, so I won't risk getting suspended again."

Mizuki's hazel eyes immediately closed off as the red head turned his head in her direction.

"Karma-kun…" A soft voice whispered next to her. Mizuki snapped her head to the side, startled to see Shiota-san standing beside her. It seemed he had snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. She was tempted to ask if he were okay, but her survival instincts forced her to focus on the threat in front of her.

_So he's a sociopath. _She observed, intrigued, _His tendency towards violence plus his personality explains why he was able to take down all of those thugs last time._

Golden irises locked onto hers. She saw a lazy curiosity in his eyes and wondered if he even remembered her. The curiosity barely lasted a second before his eyes shifted to the blue head next to her. Completely ignoring her presence, he spoke to Shiota, "By the way, Nagisa-kun, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Shiota shot her a quick glance as if to apologize for his friend's behavior. She shrugged, indifferent. It appears he didn't remember her. The problem was she wasn't sure how she felt about that. _Well, that's something to figure out later. I better leave them alone._ She thought to herself.

"I guess that's my cue. Thanks for walking with me, Shiota-san." Mizuki addressed the blue eye boy. "I'll see you two tomorrow, Shiota-san, Akabane-san."

Turning around, she headed in the direction of the cram school to pick up her siblings. Lost in her thoughts about the day's events, she missed the way golden eyes followed her as she walked away.

**Chapter 19 End**

* * *

**Ship Poll**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 17**  
**Akabane Karma: 4**  
**Asano Gakushu: 8**  
**No ship: 3**

**Review Responses:**

ILikeFoxes828: I love the short you wrote. Absolute genius3

Guest: Your vote has been accounted for! Welcome to RyuunosukexMizuki Ship!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

Disclaimer 2: Mizuki's values do not reflect my own. I love animals please don't get the wrong idea!

**A/n: Hi my snowflakes~ Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I know I said it would probably be a short break but life happened and now it's 5 months later. I hope all of you have been well. I have come to the realization that adulting basically means that you don't know how to do anything but neither does anyone else so you gotta bs your way through life until you figure it out. If any of you are struggling or stressed just try to remember that you are not alone and it is perfectly valid to feel that way. Anyway, I got a few more votes for the poll and I read your guys' comment and let me say: you are all literally the best readers in the world. I love you guys so much. Thank you for supporting me through my discovery into writing and I hope I can live up to your expectations. That said: Here is the very long awaited next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Time Skip (Next Day)**

The silence in the room was palpable.

Everyone had seen the mutilated octopus on the way into the classroom along with the smirking redhead in the back. He watched with amusement as his classmates walked in with various expressions of horror and disgust.

Mizuki's nose twitched as the smell of rotting fish hit her again. She absolutely despised seafood, so it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable experience for her. Honestly, she couldn't care less for the dead animal. It was going to be killed regardless, so if it helps in saving the world then it's a small price to pay. Her classmates, on the other hand, didn't seem to share her sentiments. One girl in particular stood out: Kurahashi Hinano. The orange haired girl kept shooting glares at Akabane from her seat in the front; a far cry from the tearful expression she had on when she had walked in.

_I wonder why she cares so much._ Mizuki aimlessly , she was more curious about how Korosensei would react. Would he get offended? Would this be his breaking point? Her questions were about to get their answers as the classroom door slid open to reveal a mass of yellow and black.

"Good morning," came the cheerful greeting. Realizing he wasn't getting a response from his students, Korosensei glanced around the room, "What's wrong everyone…" he trailed off once he spotted the octopus pinned to his desk by an anitsensei knife.

"Ohhhhh~," A fake sigh came from the back of the room. "Soorrryyy. I mistook the octopus for you and killed it. I'll throw it out, so just bring it here."

Knife just within her reach, Mizuki tensely watched with the rest as Korosensei slowly picked up the dead animal and started moving towards the back, his expression as unreadable as ever. Akabane, on the other hand, had a cocky smirk on his face and a knife hidden behind his chair.

_It won't work._ Mizuki knew their superhuman teacher wouldn't fall for something so simple-especially not after yesterday. _What's his aim then?_

Just as the tentacled teacher reached the back of the room, the sound of drills spinning filled the room. Holding up multiple drill-like tentacles, Korosensei disappeared and reappeared in a flash with a missile and multiple miscellaneous items in his many arms.

"Let me show you the true power of these drill tentacles and this missile from the self-defense force," he stated menacingly.

Quicker than anyone could comprehend, Akabane had a ball of something steamy shoved in his mouth which he quickly spit out. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve while glaring at their teacher who was now holding a box of takoyaki.

"Karma-kun, you know, I am a teacher that specializes in maintaining and polishing the rusty blades of assassins. I could see you didn't eat breakfast this morning from your complexion."

Golden eyes glared with hatred at his target.

"So you should come at me with the intent to kill before the end of the school year." Korosensei finished, opening his mouth to reveal rows of steaming takoyaki.

Mizuki felt the tension leave her body when she realized that there wouldn't be a fight. She had to hand it to Korosensei. He had proved his dedication to teaching and caring for his students with that stunt. Mizuki was still left with the burning question of why he bothered, but she decided it was a question for another time.

**Time Skip (Math period)**

Mizuki halfheartedly listened to Korosensei's lecture. Lately, the lessons had been increasing in difficulty. It meant only one thing: Class E was slowly catching up. This teacher who planned to destroy the world somehow has managed another seemingly impossible feat.

He managed to teach the End Class in a way that they understood.

Mizuki could see the difference in her classmates. They seemed more attentive now. The hopelessness still lingered, but there was a look of determination that would flash in their eyes when they got stuck on a problem. Though she had already learned the concept on her own, Mizuki appreciated Korosensei's teaching style. It gave her a new perspective on how to consider different methods and how they could be applied to the real world.

In her daydream state, she didn't catch the subtle yet quick draw of the gun from the redhead next to her… but Korosensei had. Without even pausing in his explanation, he casually commented, "The draw time between firing and you pulling out your gun is too long, Karma-kun. I had some time, so I did your nails."

Said boy lifted his hand in annoyance inadvertently showing off his cutely decorated nails of octopi and takoyaki. Mizuki attempted to smother her giggle in her hand. She couldn't help it. The nails just fit the slightly psychotic boy perfectly. _Aw man, I should've taken a picture._ She groaned in her head. _Next time._

With the redhead's stubbornness, of course there was a next time.

Mizuki stood on the other side of Chiba as she stirred her finished soup. She gave a small huff of amusement as the boy made a disgusted face while tasting his own soup.

"Here, let me try." She offered with her spoon already dipping into his pot. Before he could stop her, she daintily sipped the soup doing her best not to make a face once the flavor reached her taste buds. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the grimace from momentarily crossing her face. "It's… salty."

"I know." He sighed, hanging his head in depression. Sniffing the air, he glanced at her pot before asking, "Can I try yours?"

Nodding, she nervously twirled a lock of her hair as he took a sip. "So?"

"This is really good! How did you do that first try?" He asked in amazement.

Feeling sheepish at the praise, she continued fiddling with her hair as she answered, "Well I cook for my siblings all the time, so I learned through practice."

"I wish I was your sibling so I could eat your cooking every day."

She gave him a warm smile as she watched him realize what he said and stutter out an apology.

"It's fine Chiba-kun. I'm glad you like it so-"

**Splash!**

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud commotion on the other side of the room. By the time they looked over, Akabane was dressed in a frilly pink apron and a matching bandana covering his red locks. Mizuki's eyes widened in amusement and shock. Quickly whipping out her phone, she took a picture as Korosensei explained what was wrong with Fuwa's soup.

Smirking to herself, she put away her phone and continued her conversation with a puzzled Chiba.

All through the day, Akabane attempted to catch Korosensei off guard only to end up embarrassingly taken care of by their teacher. By the end of the day, Mizuki had enough blackmail to last a lifetime.

Busy scrolling through the embarrassing photos, she almost didn't see the star of the photos stand and walk out of the room as soon as class was over. She narrowed her eyes as her blue haired classmate quickly followed him out. Without a second thought, she stood and followed the two silently.

Outside, Akabane sat on a fallen tree branch at the edge of a cliff. She could see Shiota trying to comfort the redhead who was clearly frustrated by how the day went. After yesterday's performance, even Mizuki was less than impressed. Not by his lack of results, no, that was uncontrollable. It was his attitude.

Yesterday, and even _that _day, he had been arrogant, confident. Now, though, he looked like a child throwing a fit. Honestly she expected more from the boy. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Korosensei until he had spoken. She was too far to hear what he was saying, so she snuck closer while concealing herself behind a large tree trunk at the edge of the forest next to the cliff.

"You're a teacher right Korosensei?" She heard Karma asking as he stood up with a smirk.

Immediately, Mizuki's guard was up. _What's he going to do? _She wondered.

"So would a teacher put his life on the line for his students?"

_Oh no…_, dread built in her stomach.

"Of course, a teacher's a teacher after all." Korosensei didn't even hesitate.

Lifting his gun, Karma tilted his head down, golden eyes flashing, "I see. That's good. Then I can definitely kill you."

Mizuki didn't wait any longer. Next thing she knew, she was dashing forward, hazel eyes wide in fear. She felt like time had slowed down as she saw the flash of red disappear over the edge of the cliff. By the time she had reached the edge, her outstretched hand was too late to grab the boy but not too late to see golden eyes widen in surprise at her appearance.

Time returned to normal and Mizuki's heart lurched as she felt herself tipping over from her momentum. Before she could fall, however, a hand had grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her back. She didn't have time to thank her savior as they both watched in horror as their classmate fell to the ground below with a wild grin on his face...

Until a flash of yellow appeared underneath him creating a net made of tentacles. Relief coursed through Mizuki as she collapsed onto the ground alongside her savior. Looking beside her, she smiled at the blue haired boy who had the same exhausted look on his face.

"Thank you for saving me back there," she thanked him, breaths coming in pants as the adrenaline died down.

"Y-you're welcome." He panted right back.

The two over the cliff were just close enough for the pair to catch their conversation.

"The planning you put into your assassination attempt was brilliant Karma-kun." Korosensei praised from underneath. "If I had used my full speed to save you, you wouldn't be able to withstand the force. If I had gone any slower, you would have been able to shoot me easily, so I decided to add stickiness to the equation."

Mizuki shared a glance with Nagisa at the new information about Korosensei's abilities. He nodded in understanding, taking out his notebook to jot down the note. _Looks like someone's caught in a __sticky_ _situation, _Mizuki noted to herself in amusement while she watched the trapped boy struggle angrily against his confines.

"By the way," all three students paused in their movements, "Abandoning you was never an option. Believe in me and jump as many times as you want. I'll always come to save you."

The same words heard by three different students. All three with different reactions.

_It's no good. I can't kill him like this. Not even as a teacher._

_**You have saved all of us by giving us a purpose, Korosensei.**_

_Can you really save us from a situation you can't control, sensei?_

* * *

**A/n2: Ship poll is still active! It will be active until closer to the end of the story which is probably really far off. Also I may or may not be diverting from the original AC storyline as we get farther in because the story follows Mizuki and also she does have an effect on what happens. Last thing: I will be responding to comments with an account by replying to you in the review section. If you are a guest commenter, I will put my response here since they don't let me reply to those comments. **

**Ship poll:**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 17  
Akabane Karma: 8  
Asano Gakushu: 9  
No ship: 3**

**Review Responses: **

**Guest1 on Chapter 12****: Thank you for the feedback! I completely agree with you! My intention in that chapter was not to say that Asano controls his friends. Mizuki only claims that because that was the reason Asano used when he "threw her aside". If you are talking about how Asano was acting afterwards, it is because he felt that he lost the confrontation with Mizuki along with a few other reasons that may become clearer later. I hope that helps! (Also I do remember that episode. I really liked the growth Asano showed there)**

**Guest2**: **Vote noted! Thank you:)**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom or anything associated with it. I only own the OC Hiyashi Mizuki and her siblings. All rights go to Yusei Matsui.

**A/N: Merry Christmas my snowflakes~ (Ha very fitting with the season) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas so far and have gotten everything you wished for. Here is my Christmas present to you: A new chapter ft. a very vicious and emotional Mizuki-chan. Enjoy~ **

* * *

Chapter 21

As soon as the red haired boy landed on the ground, Mizuki marched over to him. Ignoring the warning bells in her mind , she grabbed his collar and shook him, "What the hell were you thinking, Akabane! That was stupid and reckless! Do you really value your life so little?"

He glared up at her. Slapping her hand away, he grunted, "Tch. What's it to you?"

_**Slap!**_

Shock filled golden eyes. "You're right. It's your life, but you have a responsibility to take care of it because there are others who wanted to live yet still died so don't go carelessly throwing your own life away." She seethed.

Finished, she let go of him and went back to help Nagisa up. She paused when she heard Akabane speak, "I wasn't throwing away my life. I took a calculated risk. I figured that was the best chance I had at killing him. Even if I died, I would've saved Earth. Is that enough for you?" He asked the last part sarcastically.

Clenching her fists, she ignored him and continued walking. "Can you stand?" She asked Nagisa who had been watching the two of them with a concerned look. Her tone was gentle despite her anger at her classmate behind her.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. Thanks Hiayshi-san. I can take it from here." He waved her off.

Seeing that he was really okay, she gave one last glare to the other boy and a respectful bow to Korosensei before heading back to the classroom.

**POV Switch (Karma)**

He glared at the back of the girl as she headed back into the building. His cheek still stung a little from her surprisingly strong slap. _Who does she think she is? _He growled in his head. A hand appeared in front of his face, breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking over to the owner of the hand, Karma saw his old friend standing with a closed eye smile. Accepting his help, he hauled himself to his feet. "Who is she?" He asked Nagisa since he seemed to be relatively close to the girl.

"Her name's Hiyashi Mizuki. She transferred here this year from Class A. No one knows why though." The blue haired boy responded also looking in the direction the girl had walked off to. Looking up at his friend's irritated expression, Nagisa sweatdropped a little, "Don't take offense, Karma-kun. I think she strongly believes in the value of human life, so she gets angry when someone recklessly gambles with theirs."

"Hai!" A third voice interrupted their conversation. Standing a little ways away, Korosensei had an orange circle on his face indicating a correct answer. "Hiyashi-kun has a strong sense of duty to live life to the fullest since she knows that not everyone receives the same opportunity."

Karma tched and looked to the ground, glare still on his face. "You sound like you're speaking from experience, Nagisa-kun."

"I am." The boy simply responded, surprising him. _When did he…? _Karma wondered. Nagisa continued, "I attempted a suicide bombing near the beginning of the assassination. Hiyashi-san had been pretending to be mute, but she broke character when she saw what had happened and defended me against Korosensei when he got angry."

Karma was silent at that.

"Whatever. It's still none of her business what I do." He grumbled. A flashback flew through his mind: panicked hazel eyes, a hand reaching out towards his falling body, a female voice shouting his name. Wanting to escape the uncomfortable feeling starting to build in his chest, he turned his attention to his teacher. His killing intent felt lighter than before. Running his thumb across his neck, he smiled, "I'll kill you tomorrow Korosensei."

The teacher simply smiled at the pleasant killing intent from his student. That is, until said student pulled out a familiar looking wallet.

"Wait! Isn't that my change purse?" He shrieked.

Karma simply smirked with a look of feigned innocence, "Oh, is it? Sorry, but I told you not to leave your things defenseless in the staff room."

"Return it!"

The light hearted fight between student and teacher continued outside as another school day came to a close.

"Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him…" Mizuki mused to herself as she approached the gates separating the mountain and the main building.

"You slapped someone?" A loud voice asked incredulously with a hint of amusement. A blond head popped out of the bushes with a proud smirk, "I knew you weren't as prim and proper as you made yourself look."

Turning to the source of the voice, Mizuki found herself face to face with none other than Rio Nakamura. _Ah, shirtballs. _She cursed in her head. "Nakamura-san." She greeted with a curt nod.

Nakamura gave her a disbelieving look. "I just popped out of the forest. Could you at least act a little surprised? I swear your expression never changes." She pouted childishly before pinning Mizuki with stare. "Never mind. I finally caught you, so it's time for you to fess up."

Knowing there was no escape for her, Mizuki sighed, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you pretend to be mute? And why did you avoid me after I helped you? Also, are you dating Chiba-san?" Mizuki gave her a look to stop her from continuing. She really didn't feel like doing this after today.

"I pretended to be mute because it was easier for me. You don't get to know me, I don't need to know you. Easy. Next question, I avoided you because I knew you would ask a lot of questions and I didn't feel like answering them. And no, Chiba-kun and I are not dating. Just because we are friends does not mean we are in a relationship."

Blue eyes matched hazel eyes in an intense stare off until the other girl sighed and put her head in her hands, "Okay, fine. You didn't want to get close to us. I get it; we're the End Class and you're a smart Class A student. If that's the case why did you end up befriending Chiba-kun?"

Mizuki recalled Nagisa's words explaining how the class thought of her as an elitist from Class A. "I don't care that you are all in the End Class. I didn't care while I was in the main building, and I can't really say otherwise now, can I? I simply don't like getting close to other people."

"But, but, then explain Chiba-san!" Nakamura spluttered.

"There isn't much to explain. He was insistent in obtaining my friendship. I find his company pleasant, so I accepted."

A teasing smirk appeared on Nakamura's face. "Pleasant, huh?" She asked, jabbing her elbow into Mizuki's side.

"Yes, is that not what you're supposed to feel with your friends?" Mizuki asked with an innocent tilt of her head as she stepped out of the other girl's reach. She really had no idea what Nakamura was trying to say.

The girl gave a long suffering sigh at Mizuki's ignorance. "Never mind. You'll find out one day. Okay, new question, why'd you get kicked down to Class E? We all know you never pay attention, yet you get perfect grades so there's definitely more to the story."

Mizuki tensed at the question. This was the question she was trying to avoid. Schooling her expression, she answered in a monotone voice, "I was sent here just the same as the others. I received my notice and came here as they ordered. The reason is my business with the school."

"So there is more?" Blue eyes searched her face for more information, but she didn't give any.

"If that's all, I'll be heading out, Nakamura-san. I have places to be and people to see. I hope you don't bother me in the future as I've repaid you for your assistance earlier."

"Wait!" The blonde haired girl called out to her as she started walking out the gate. "I'll stop asking you." Mizuki relaxed a little. "If you answer one more question."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you like to get close to others?" Nakamura met her gaze with a serious expression. It gave her an appearance of maturity she didn't have normally due to her goofy smile.

"Not your business." Mizuki answered with narrowed eyes. She didn't need to know. No one needed to know, bar Chiba. Mizuki could see the protests growing in the other girl's eyes, so she sped off without looking back.

Rio watched the other girl as she sped off. Her clear blue eyes shifted to the sky as she made a promise, _I'll get the answers out of you soon, Mizuki-chan._

**Chapter 21 End**

* * *

**A/n2: IMPORTANT **

**So here's the deal: After a long (meaning the hiatus period I was on)period of deliberation, I have decided that the next arc will be a prank war between Karma and Mizuki. Eventually this will end (whether they become friends or not will be revealed after everything is over), but for now I figured after this fight there is no way Mizuki and Karma would go back to ignoring each other. What I need from you all are prank ideas! I am a horrible person to think of pranks, so please feel free to come up with your most devious, annoying, horrible prank you have every wanted to pull on a person and send it in a PM or leave it as a review. Not all of the ideas will make it into the story because some might not fit or I might be unable to write it, but I will do my best! Also, this will end up as a class war so if you have specific people you think would be helpful in pulling off the prank include them:)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE IN SHORT (PRANK IDEAS!)**

**Prank ideas between Karma and Mizuki. Can include other students (try not to include main building kids but hey if it works it works). No teachers. **

**Format: Prank idea (can be as specific as you want), who is pranking who, classmates involved (optional! But also if the classmate is already on a team they cannot be switched unless you give me a VERY good reason)**

**Ship Poll:**

**Ryuunosuke Chiba: 17**

**Akabane Karma: 9**

**Asano Gakushu: 9**

**No ship: 3**

**(Wow Karma and Gakushu are now tied... but Chiba still destroys them in popularity:))**

**P.S. Thank you for the welcome back messages! They made my day:)**


End file.
